Triple Trouble Trio
by Dreamlessdreams
Summary: 30 years ago young Ryia Arashi was about to commit suicide until Aizen Sousuke saved her. Sin was constantly tormented. She had no where to go until Aizen appeared and took her to the soul society. Kit is a half demon reaper and the younger sister of Toshiro. Join the three of them as they go on an adventure filled with drama, fun, and random fun.
1. Chapter 1

Ryia looked down at the paperwork on her desk. It was hard for her to believe that only 30 years ago Aizen had saved her and eventually got her the 3rd seat position she's in now. Sighing Ryia leaned back in her seat. "Man, why does Momo wait until the last minute on paperwork?" Ryia said to the empty room. Stretching a bit Ryia sat back up and placed the finished document to the side and picked up the next one. Ryia starts on the paper as she hears a knock. "Come in." She said simply not looking up until she heard the door open and a familiar sound of light steps. "Lord Aizen...Is there something I can do for you?" Ryia asked jumping up. She owed this man her life. It's thanks to him that she's still here today.

"I have to go take of some things for later so I'm going to be gone for a while, and since Momo out on assignment I need you to look after the division until I return, understand?" He said looking at her smiling. "Yes sir! You know you can count on me sir, I'll do anything for you." Ryia said smiling. Aizen smiles back and puts a hand on her head. "I know, I'm lucky to have such a loyal subordinate as you." He said smiling before leaving a grinning Ryia behind. Ryia returned to her desk. While she hated being 3rd seat because she spent less time with Aizen she was glad that he trusted her enough to control the division until he got back.

Getting back to work on the paperwork Ryia sighs at the 2 untouched stacks. "It's going to be a long night." Ryia mumbled as her office door suddenly opened. "Figured I'd find you here." Sin's voice rung out. "What do you want?" Ryia asked frowning. "I was bored." Sin said flopping down on Ryia's couch. "So you decided to come and bother me while I'm trying to get Momo caught up on paperwork." Ryia deadpanned. "Nothing better to do." Sin yawned stretching out as Ryia shook her head.

After a few hours more Ryia leaned back and stretched finishing all of the paperwork. Looking over towards Sin she found her fast asleep. "Figures she'd be sleeping." Ryia said standing to get a fresh cup of tea. Jumping slightly at a soft knock at the door Ryia walked over to open it to see her other friend Kit. "Hey." Ryia said smiling a bit. Kit was one of her first friends in the academy and Sin followed soon after. While Sin was more laid-back and uncaring Kit was one of the people that Ryia could trust to handle something. All three of them fit together so perfectly that there was rumors spread about the Trouble trio. All three of them was brought into the seireitei by Aizen and all three could probably take down a division single handedly due to their zanpaktou.

Ryias power was probably the lesser evil of the three as hers just controlled the shadows and darkness. Chiya. Kits was the ability to change into her full cat demon form. As for Sin, no one knows but Aizen. That's when he told us that if a battle was to ever arise that we are to battle together. "So I take it she fell asleep again?" Kit asked as Ryia moved to let her in. "As always." Ryia said and grabbed a cup of chocolate milk out of the fridge and handed it to her. "What'cha workin on?" Kit asked looking at the stacks of paperwork. "Momo's paperwork that she's neglected again." Ryia grumbled sitting down with her tea. "I finally got it done about 10 minutes before you showed up." Ryia said leaning back as Kit plopped down on the other couch faceing Sin.

"Why does he trust her anyway? She does nothing but slack off when Aizen's around." Sin suddenly said with her eyes closed. "I don't know but she's part of his plan so there's nothing we can do about it, unfortunately." Ryia said frowning. Ryias loathing of Momo was something the other two never understood. They just passed it off as Ryia being pissed that Aizen made Momo his lieutenant, and not Ryia. Aizen never saw any concern about it to bring it up so that caused the two to worry less. "Ryia why don't you let this little rivalry go? You're obviously not getting anywhere with it." Sin said looking over at the girl. "Hell no, that bitch is planning something and I swear if she even so much as thinks about hurting Lord Aizen then I want the glory of killing her myself!" Ryia yelled slamming her hands on her desk pissed. "Sin you know that that would never happen. Ryia had made it her mission since the academy to one day get rid of Momo." Kit said then looked at Ryia. " Just don't hurt my brother." She continued. "I make no promises." Ryia defended crossing her arms.

Ryia stood at her window about a half hour later thinking. It's been about 15 years since Aizen had saved her and she became to be a soul reaper. She still remembers it perfectly. The district she was living in was cruel to her to the point she tried to commit suicide. She would have succeeded if it wasn't for Aizen. After he saved her he helped her get into the academy where she first met Kit. Later that year Sin joined their little group as Aizen saved her from the cruelty of the world. Ryia was eternally grateful to Aizen. He turned her life around and because of him she has two best friends that she wouldn't trade for the world. Kit was Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya's younger sister. She was a half human half demon. Her normal appearance has people staring but it never bothered her. Her ears are more cat like with piercings in the one. Her tail was the one thing that caught people's attention. Ryia never found a bad problem with it other than during the academy she would get distracted by it and would play with it pissing Kit off to the point of having to hide it from her much to the other's dismay. Kit was the one to normally just go along with Ryias shenanigans when her bi-polar disorder caused her to go on manic highs. Thankfully the 12th division was able to get her some medication for it causing the highs to be limited to maybe 3 times a year.

Sin was the last one to join the group. She was brought over when Aizen saved her from the insane asylum. Sin had scars all over her body from the fights she was in. She only had one eye that worked since she lost her other. The one thing that was alway as physically noticed about her was that she had to always wear a knee brace. Mentally it was her complete lack of respect to tradition. Her uniform was red and black that stood out against the normal white and black. She is also probably one of the more relaxed reapers in the soul society. She is constantly found sleeping in the strangest places. One time she had rolled off the wall she was sleeping on and landed in a nearby creek. Ryia had woken her up just to get her out of the water. Unfortunately for Sin it was also one of the days Ryia ran out of medication so she was hyper and had taken several photos of Sin "wetting herself majorly." It had taken all of Sin and Kits efforts to get Ryia to delete the pictures until Aizen had to ask her to. Which of course she was more then happy to comply.

"I see everything went well?" A deep voice suddenly broke Ryia from her thoughts. "Yea, got all of Momo paperwork done to, I just gotta deliver it all tomorrow." Ryia said looking over at Aizen who had made himself comfortable on her couch. "I appreciate you helping Momo out on her paperwork. I'll have to talk to her about it again." He said sighing. "I don't mind helping her but there's a stack that should have been done last month. She has no regard on the problems it causes when she does that." Ryia whined frowning. Aizen chuckled at the girl. She provided some entertainment for him sometimes. "I'll bring it up to her." He said pulling her onto his lap. "L-lord Aizen?..." Ryia asked blushing. "You know Ryia. I was thinking about our relationship." Aizen said smirking at the girl. " o-our relationship?" Ryia stuttered as her face got redder by the minute. "Yes, Of course you in now that since you're my third seat no one can know, but when my plan takes place we can get past that. We can openly be together then." He continued nestling his head in the crook of her neck. Ryia sat there blushing. Her dream of bring with him was finally coming true.

Ryia woke the next morning to a scream. "What in the? Wait, that sounded like Momo…" Ryia muttered getting up and heading towards the scream. Stopping on a roof Ryia stood and stared at the body in front of her. She watched as blood dripped down off of suigetsu. She knew that in order for Aizen plan to work he had to make some sacrifices. "L-lord...A-aizen….." Ryia whispered dropping to her knees. Looking down at the scene below her she watched as Momo and Izuru was led off. "You're going to have to pull yourself together Ryia, your squad needs you." Toshiro said from next to her. "Is….is he really gone?" She asked softly trying to hold back the tears. "His chain was severed. He's not coming back." He said looking at the girl. A part of him felt sorry for her. She lost both her Captain and lieutenant and has to deliver the news to the squad she's going to be in charge of until they find another Captain or Momo is released. "I'm going to have Kit stay with you for a few days." He continued only to receive a nod from her as she stood and slowly made her way back to the division quarters.

Ryia stood in front of her whole division as they watched her with curious looks. "Ryia what's going on?" One of the females asked looking at the sadden girl. "This morning, on her way to a meeting lieutenant Momo Hinamori found Captain Aizen Sousuke stabbed through the chest and his chain severed. After a confrontation with Squad 3s lieutenant Izuru Kira and Squad 3s Captain Gin Ichimaru, Lutentins Momo and Izuru was arrested for releasing their zanpakuto during a no-war time by squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Until further notice I third seat Ryia Arashi will be in charge of squad 5." Ryia said looking at the wide eyes of her men before turning and walking into her office to find her best friends waiting there. "You knew he had to do it Ryia, he told us that they was starting to suspect what he was doing. "I just didn't expect it this soon." Ryia said softly as Kit hugged her. "The only thing left to do is wait for his signal, which, knowing the council will be in a few days. It's inevitable that Rukia's going to be executed." Sin said from her usual position on the couch. "I heard from Renji that Captain Kuchiki is trying everything he can secretly to get her sentence reduced but hasn't heard anything back from the council." She continued yawning and stretching out.

The hours drug on. Ryia had long since passed out at her desk and Kit watched her with worry. "Man, the least that bastard could have done was warned us." She mumbled and looked over at Sin who was, of course, asleep on the other couch. Sighing Kit sat back on her couch. Ryia was in love with Aizen and Sin, she just went along with things. That was when they had time to lay back and relax. During a battle though, the three of them was deadly in a single one on one fight but the three of them together was a war waiting to happen. Kit sighed again laying her head back thinking about a few days ago. Aizen had confronted her, she knew what it was about, he wanted her power, and if she could've she would have told him to go fuck himself, but he threatened to kill Toshiro. That was her options, follow him to hueco mundo with the other four or he would kill the person closest to her, her brother Toshiro. "God damn demented bastard." She mumbled to herself.

She knew why Ryia was going, she swore even back in the academy that her and Aizen was in love and that she would follow him no matter what. That was just who Ryia was. Kit looked over at the girl who was passed out on her desk, the same girl that at time acted like a six year old when she forgets to take her meds, which is probably why she was sent here. Toshiro knows what can happen when Ryia isn't level headed as she use to pull countless pranks on him before they got her medicine. Kit chuckled a bit remembering what happened.

They was in their last year of the academy and Ryia was getting worst. One weekend Kit had introduced her to Toshiro which had apparently given her an idea. The next weekend the whole saretai was covered in ice with the ice trail coming out of Toshiro's quarters. Ryia had convinced an ice user in their class to help her along in the prank, when the captains found out who was behind the ice attack Ryia was banned from leaving the academy ground until graduation. The other girl only got a lecture on how not to have Ryia convince her to do stuff like that. Ryia was blowing up how she was the only one punished. That's when Aizen had shown up to the academy one day. Apparently squad 12s Captain was told to make Ryia some pills for her bipolar disorder.

Kit looked over at Sin who was sprawled out on the other couch. She had entered the academy shortly after Ryia. Aizen had suggested that they should be friends for some reason unknown to Kit, but, part of her is happy to have Sin and Ryia as friends. Looking over Kit watched as Ryia woke up. Toshiro has told her what happened and felt bad for the girl. Ryia stood and made her way over to her little kitchenette and got a cup of tea. Sighing Ryia returned to her desk only to hear a rapid knock on her door. "Come in." She called sitting down. Kit watched as a messenger walked in and bowed to Ryia. "Division 5 3rd seat Ryia Arashi I come with a message from Head Captain Yamamoto. You are to report for an urgent captains meeting tomorrow morning at 8." He said. "Very well. You're dismissed." Ryia said frowning. Waiting until the messenger left Ryia leans back sighing. "Hope its nothing bad on your part." Sin said looking over at her. "You're not the only one." Ryia said rubbing her head.

* * *

 **Hello all Ryia here, I just wanna come back and say I appreciate all of the views for the first few chapters of this story, just a reminder there's other chapters filled with love and drama, also there's a sequel i'm currently working on called Triple Trouble Makers and depending on where that one ends maybe a third one. While views are nice if you could leave a review that would be much appreciated. Let me know what you want to read, if you wanna see something happen again or what not. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ryia walked up the head captain's door. While she wasn't a hundred percent sure on what it was about she had an idea. Watching the doors open Ryia looked at the captains. "Division 5 3rd seat Ryia Ayashi you was called here today to discuss the actions that will take place concerning your division, for temporary you are placed in command of Division 5, if we can not find a suitable Captain in 3 months time you will be promoted, until then, if you have any questions Captain Hitsugaya has offered his services. Do you have any questions?" Captain Yamamoto said looking at her. "Just one sir, just what is going to happen to Lieutenant Hinamori?" Ryia asked. "Lieutenant Hinamori's fate has yet to be decided, once it is you will be informed " the Captain said. "Yes sir." Ryia bowed. "You're dismissed." He said as the doors open. Bowing again Ryia left passing Captain Gin Ichimaru on the way out.

Back at her office Ryia sunk down in her chair. 'Why was Captain Ichimaru late to that meeting, was something else going on between the mess with the Ryuoka and what happened with Lord Aizen?' She asked herself. Does it even matter? The moment Rukia is executed she was leaving this place with Lord Aizen. Sighing Ryia closed her eyes. Hopefully that will be in a few days.

Later that day Ryia sighed as she looked up from the paperwork to Ukitake knocking on her open door. " Captain Ukitake, please sir, come in." Ryia said standing up. "How are you handling things Ryia?" He asked as he sat on one of the couches. "It's tough but I can handle it." She said sitting across from him. "That's good to hear. I'm sure that this whole situation has been hard on you." He continued looking at the now depressed girl. "Listen, I just received word that Rukias execution was moved up to tomorrow, the head Captain wanted me to tell you that you are requested to show up." He continued. Ryia nods "I will do my best to show up." She said softly. "We'll find out who killed him Ryia, just me." Ukitake said looking at her only to receive a nod.

Standing up he left the room. After a few moments she smirked, tomorrow she'll be back at Lord Aizens side. Standing she finished the paperwork as she sent for Sin and Kit. It was going to be a long night for her. A few moments later both of the couches was occupied as Sin was lounging on the one and Kit was reading a book on the other. Ryia was finishing the last of her paperwork. "So, what's up?" Sin asked looking up at Ryia as she set down her pen. "I was visited today by Captain Ukitake, he told me that they moved Rukias execution to tomorrow, this is going to be our last night here. And as the last night I decided we should celebrate." Ryia said getting a bottle of sake out of her desk drawer. "Are you sure we should be doing that?" Kit asked frowning. "Why the hell not?" Sin asked sitting up as Ryia walked over with the sake and cups. Handing each of them a cup Ryia filled them and smirked. "Here's to our new lives." She said and took a drink with the other two. Ryia smirked and poured them all another cup. Within minutes the bottle was gone and Ryia was passed out on one of the couches with Sin on the other. Sighing Kit picked up the bottle and cups and cleaned them. It always ended this way when they started drinking, Kit would have two drinks then the rest of the bottle was split between Sin and Ryia. Kit sighs again as she covers the other two with blankets and sits at Ryias desk and finished her paperwork.

The next morning Ryia groans waking up on the couch. "Ugh, what happened?" She asked looking around finding Sin still on the couch but Kit nowhere to be seen. Getting up Ryia headed over to her kitchenette and got herself a cup of coffee. Sighing she looks around. In just a few hours she would be leaving the soul society. Everything she has ever known these past 15 years will be gone, but she didn't care, she was going to be with Lord Aizen and her two best friends. Taking another drink of her coffee she watched as Sin woke up. "Man, what happened?" Sin asked rubbing her head. "We got drunk, Kit must have went home some time after we passed out." Ryia said handing Sin a cup of coffee and sitting back on her couch. "It's hard to believe that in just a few hours we'll be leaving." Ryia said softly looking down at her coffee. "Eh, I say good riddance to this place, to many rules around here." Sin commented drinking her coffee. "I hear you." Ryia said leaning back and taking a drink.

A few hours later Ryia and Sin walked down to squad 10s barracks to get Kit. Walking up they saw her waiting outside for them. "Hey girl." Ryia said smirking at her. Looking up Kit sighed all three of them knew Kit didn't want to leave but no one dared to say anything. "Let's just get this over with." Kit said standing up and grabbed her bag. "Shall we?" She asked looking at her two best friends who nodded back. Leading the way Ryia walked towards Sokyoku Hill. They was going to leave with Aizen forever.

About half way there the group was stopped as several members from squad 11 stood in their way. "Going somewhere?"Ikaku asked smirking. "I was requested to appear at Sokyoku hill by the head Captain. These two ladies have been helping me run my squad since this incident with Captain Aizen."Ryia said frowning. "Cut the crap Arashi, we all know what you're trying to do and we're here to stop you." Ikaku yelled still smirking. "Oh? So you're going to try to take on 3 3rd seats by yourself. We all know the only ones that can arrest seats are captains and lieutenants." Ryia said smirking at him. Ikaku frowned getting in his battle stance. Sighing Ryia rubbed her head. "We don't have time for this crap, Kit, if you would." Ryia said to the now smirking person beside her. "It'd be my pleasure." Kit growled smirking as she charged at the group. "Just don't kill them." Ryia reminded her. "You never let me have fun Ryia." Kit whined holding Ikaku by the neck. "You heard what Lord Aizen said, no unnecessary deaths." Ryia said frowning a bit. "Fine." Kit said flinging the already bleeding Ikaku into a nearby wall. Looking back at the other men Kit smirked as the blood drained from their face. In a mere few seconds she was able to knock out their strongest seat there. Not giving them a chance to run off Kit quickly knocked everyone one of them out. Unfortunately the commotion sent more reapers their way. "Hold it right there!" A familiar voice called out behind them. "Wait a minute, I know that shihakushō." The voice continued. Slowly Sin turned around knowing they was talking about her. "Squad 6 3rd seat Sina Koumori." The person almost whispered. "So that means…" They continued and looked over at Ryia. "To tell you the truth Captain, I didn't plan on you finding us like this." Ryia chuckled turning around smirking as golden lights appeared in the distance. Looking over at them Ryia sighed. We're late, oh well it can't be helped." Ryia said as Kit walked up beside her. "Kit, what are you doing?" The Captain asked causing Kit to look up. "I'm sorry brother." She muttered before looking away. "What is the meaning behind this? Are you going to betray everyone?" Toshiro yelled at Ryia knowing she was leading this. "I'm not betraying anyone. Lord Aizen is the only person I follow." Ryia said smirking as a beam surrounded them. "Have to say though, being here was fun. Hopefully we'll meet again. Toshi." Ryia tormented as they was lifted into Garganta.

Walking into Las Noches the group was greeted by the sight of Aizen, Gin and Tousen. "Lord Aizen!" Ryia called out and went running to him. Looking over Aizen smirked knowing she would do this. Holding his arms open he felt Ryia jump into them. Holding her close to him he felt her relax in his arms. "I knew you wasn't dead." She whispered mostly to herself. Looking up he watched as Kit and Sin walked up. "It's good to see you two also." He commented noting the pissed look on Kits face. "Damn bastard." He heard Kit mumble but decided to ignore it. "There's someone I want you two to meet." Aizen said looking at Sin and Kit. As if on cue a tall blue spiked haired male and a black haired male walked in. The first looked like he was itching for a fight while the second looked like he'd rather be anywhere but where he was at the moment. "This is Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, they'll be available if you have any questions." Aizen said watching as Kit smirked at Grimmjow. "You have something to say about it shorty?" Grimmjow asked glaring at Kit. "Shorty? Last I checked we was about the same height bastard." Kit said glaring at him with her arms crossed. "Don't be bite off more then you can chew bitch." Grimmjow retorted frowning. "Bitch? you act ask if you know me so well, we all know I can beat your ass." Kit antagonized smirking at him. "You wanna try it?" He asked growling. "Let's" Kit agreed. In a flash they was both gone leaving a sighing Ryia. "Ulquiorra, show Sin around and to her room." Aizen said before leading an all to happy Ryia off.

Sin looks over at Ulquiorra after Aizen and Ryia left frowning. "what the fuck are you looking at emo freak?" She asked frowning. "I'm not emo." Ulquiorra said looking at her before turning. "Follow me." He said and started walking down the hall. Sin glared at him. "Who In the did he think he was?" She screamed in her head as she followed him down the hall listening to his monotone voice as he pointed out where everything is. "And this is your room." He said opening the door. Looking in she noticed how the room was naturally dark and the bed had white on it. Walking over to the bed she looked down at the white fabric that stood out on the red bedspread. " . .this?" She asked picking up the white dress with two fingers. "It would be your new uniform. You are required to wear…." Ulquiorra said before getting the fabric thrown in his face. "If you think I'm gonna wear that piece of shit you're retarded." Sin yelled glaring at him. "So what exactly are you planning on wearing then? You can't be walking around like that."Ulquiorra said as removing the cloth from his face. "I'll think of something " she simply stated. Sighing Ulquiorra turned and left the room leaving Sin to her own devices. Looking around she decided she could deal with the room. Opening her closet she saw nothing but the same white dress. Frowning slightly she said as Ryia knocked on her door before opening it. "Why aren't you dressed?" She asked. Sin looked over at Ryia. Her normal black uniform was replaced with a white sleeveless shirt and white skirt that reminded Sin of a Japanese school uniform. "I'm not going to be a damn cloud." Sin simply stated as she ripped the dresses off the hangers and tossed them outside. Sighing Ryia looked over at Sin. I take it you want to go fabric shopping?" Ryia asked looking at her. "If there's nothing else I can wear then yes." Sin told her. Ryia nods. "Let me let Lord Aizen know." She said and disappeared only to return a few moments later. "Alright, let's go." Ryia said smiling. Sin rolled her kinda not wanting to go but she knew it was useless with Ryia.

A few minutes later the two appeared in the human world. Looking around Ryia smirked up at Sin. "Remember, we're getting fabric then heading home." Sin reminded her. "Yea yea, keep your panties on." Ryia said causing Sin to hit her upside the head before walking off. "Owww Sin, that hurt…." Ryia whined rubbing her head. "It wasn't suppose to be gentle." Sin said still walking. Ryia got up and followed Sin. Walking into town the pair looked around at the different shops. Stopping at one the two went in and looked around. After looking at a few more shops Sin finally decided on a new outfit much to Ryias relief. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here." Sin mumbled glaring at the locals who was staring at them. "Right right," Ryia sighed as they walked to a secluded area to open the gate.

The next morning Ryia walked into the dining hall to find everyone else but grimmjow and Kit there. Getting her breakfast Ryia sat next to Aizen as grimmjow walked in. "You know Sin, you stick out like a sore thumb." Grimmjow smirked at her. "Yea well that's what I do, better than being a puffy white cloud like some people here." Sin said leaning back in her chair. "What the fuck did you just say?" Grimmjow growled glaring at her. "You heard me, you look like a puffy white cloud, bet you fight like one to." Sin tormented as grimmjow reached to grab her only to miss when she flashes away. "If you wanna fight then let's." Sin hissed smirking at him. "Grimmjow." "Sin." Came two voices. Looking over the duo looked at an annoyed Ryia and a menacing Aizen. "Both of you knock it off and sit down." Aizen said glaring at the both of them. Sighing Sin plopped back down in her seat as grimmjow just glared at her and walked back out of the room. Ryia looked over at her friend shaking her head. Why she had to always cause problems Ryia will never know. Shaking her head Ryia sat down and continued to eat. One thing was for sure. Life here is going to be interesting.


	3. Holiday Special

Ryia smirked as she exited her room. Silently making her way down the hall she crept into Sins room smirking as she replaced all of Sins outfits with another. Grinning to herself she watched as Sin curled into her sheets. Leaving the room as silent as when she entered she headed off to her next target, her other friend Kit. Peeking into the room she spotted Kits uniforms without a problem. Just like the previous room she exchanged outfits before slipping out again. This happened two more times before Ryia headed to a secluded part of the base to temporarily dispose of the stolen outfits.

Returning to her room she noticed Aizen still in bed. Thinking for a second she grabbed a different outfit from her closet and slipped into the adjoining bathroom. Coming out she noticed Aizen was gone and sighed. Walking out of the bedroom Ryia pranced down the hall in search of her Lord. Checking all of his usual spots first she frowned when she couldn't find him. "Looking for someone?" A voice suddenly whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "No one in particular if that's what you mean." She said looking back at the man as he studied the woman in front of him. This had to be another one of her side because at this moment she was probably wearing the skimpiest Mrs. Clause outfit he had ever seen. "Care to explain?" He asked watching her face turn tomato red. "Well…." She began.

"What the hell?" They hear in the distance causing both to look up as grimmjow came storming out of his bedroom. In his hands he held what looked like a Rudolf speedo. Trying to hide the smirk Ryia looked at Aizen beside her as he raised an eyebrow in interest. "Grimmjow it is 8 in the morning, is there a reason why you are storming out here with you Christmas underwear in hand?" He asked coyly knowing that a certain black-haired beauty had something to do with this. "These arnt fuckin mine, I went to get dressed but only found these in my dresser." Grimmjow growled glaring down at Ryia who was standing there with a smirk on her face. "Where the fuck did you put my clothes?" He demanded. "I don't know what your talking about." Ryia said and turned to leave but stopped when she felt a hand on her neck. "Let go." She warned frowning. "Give me my fucking clothes back." Grimmjow argued. "Let go of me before I sacrifice your nuts to the human Gods." Ryia threaten as her sword appeared in her hand among for Grimmjow's special place. Releasing his hold on the girl Grimmjow turned and stalked back to his room. Aizen turned to Ryia as she walked away. He was going to have to check her medication.

A few hours later Ryia heard slamming and smirked as Sin stormed into the kitchen. "What the hell is your problem?" Sin demanded as Ryia turned around. Sin was wearing a green and red skimpy outfit that reminded ryia of an elf. "Looks good on you" Ryia said smirking. "Where are my clothes?" Sin demanded punching the table. "I don't know." Ryia said simply as she went back to her cooking. Sin growled and stormed out and back to her room. She wasn't going to be caught in this outfit. A while later Ulquiorra walked in wearing a pair of green and red stripped speedos. Looking over at him smirking Ryia watched as he poured himself a cup of coffee. watching him turn and walk out of the kitchen Ryia sighed as that part of her plan didn't work.

Around noon Kit came out of her room. "Where are my clothes bitch?" She demanded glaring at Ryia who was washing the dishes. Only receiving a shrug from the older female Kit growled before she turned Ryia around. Ryia had decided to leave an outfit that resembled a reindeer to Kit. "I know you know where they are." Kit threatened. "Do you know? And how would you know that I know?" Ryia asked before she was shoved back as Kit left the room. "Dinner's almost ready!" Ryia called out behind her smirking.

A half hour later Ryia was bangingnin Sins door. "Unless you have my clothes go then go the fuck away." Sin called. "I made food." Ryia called. A few moments later Sin appeared in her doorway with a black bathrobe over her outfit. "You better get me my clothes back soon or else." She threatened before walking towards the dining room. Ryia watched her and smirked before running up being the girl and ripped the robe off of her and running off. "RYIA GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Sin yelled as she chased after the girl. Ryia ran into the dining room and his behind Aizen who looked up at Sin. "Ryia, please explain to me why you did nothing but steal everyone's clothes and replace them with...lingerie." Aizen said looking at the girl. "We're all adults here, we should have an adult Christmas party." Ryia said smiling. Sighing Aizen reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of pills. "You didn't happen to forget to take one of these did you now?" He asked the now frowning Ryia. " nope, I didn't forget, I just plain didn't take it " Ryia said crossing her arms. "You know you're suppose to take one a day." Aizen told her. "I don't wanna, I can't be myself that way, and they taste gross." Ryia continues turning away from him. Sighing Aizen spun her around. "You can wear what you want in here but don't be taking other people's clothing. Now I want you to go get everyone's clothes and give them back." Aizen said looking at her. "But then the food will get cold…." Ryia whined. "Now." Aizen repeated frowning. Mumbling Ryia walked off the get the clothes. "Almost got away with it." Ryia pouted getting the bag of clothes and drug it back to everyone's rooms replacing their clothes. Once finished she walked back into the dining room where Grimmjow grabbed her from behind and Aizen forced the small pill in her mouth. Getting free Ryia then ran off to the kitchen trying to find something to get rid of the fowl taste.

About a half hour later Kit walked in to find 3 empty bottles of sake on the floor around a passed out Ryia. Groaning she called for Aizen who frowned deeply at the young girl as he carried her off to the bedroom.

The next morning Ryia groaned waking up. Looking around she noticed that she was in her room. Sitting up Aizen walked through the door. "What happens?" She asked looking down at her outfit. "You refused your medication and went crazy then got drunk after I made you take it." He explained looking at her. "And for disobedience you need to be punished." He continued as Ryia gulped.


	4. Chapter 3

Ryia sighed as she walked out of her bedroom it had been several weeks since the Christmas disaster that ended with her having a week of 'punishments' with Aizen. She was still sore in various spots. Walking into the kitchen she noticed the place seemed unusually quiet today. Shrugging she started the coffee maker and leaned against the counter waiting. "You know, there are better ways at talking to people then staring at than through doorways, Loly." Ryia said not even looking up. Hearing a growl in response Ryia looked up to see a pissed girl in front of her. "Good, now that we can talk like normal people how can I help you?" Ryia asked looking at the black pig-tailed haired girl. "Just who in the hell do you think you are?" She demanded surprising the older girl. "Excuse you?" She asked frowning a bit. "You hear me? Just who do you think you are? Sleeping in the same room as Lord Aizen!" Loly demanded. "OK, first off, don't yell at me like that, and Lord Aizen and I can do whatever we want in our bedroom, little girl." Ryia said not moving from her position. "Little girl? I could probably beat you back into the soul society!" Loly yelled getting angrier. "Oh? Do you want to test that theory? I haven't had much action lately." Ryia mocked as her frown turned into a grin. "Please, I don't want to break your bones, OLD LADY!" Loly yelled only to receive a tight pull on her pig tails as Ryia drug her to the training arena down the hall. "You wanna go then lets" Ryia said tossing the girl across the room.

Picking herself up off the floor Loly glared back at the taller woman. Why did Lord Aizen pick her? She's not pretty, she's not young, why? Growling Loly charged at Ryia who simply side stepped her and tripped the younger. "You're letting your anger control you, little girl." Ryia knocked more as she kept dancing around easily missing Loly's attacks and which angered the younger more. "Quite dodging!" She yelled as Ryia stopped and grabbed her fist. "Oh? So you want me to play seriously? OK, I can do that." Ryia said and picked up the young arrancar up and tossed her over her shoulder. Before Loly could move Ryia was already until of her picking her up again by her hair. "You know what? I've already lost interest in our little game." Ryia said before she let go of Loly's hair and kicked her into the farthest wall. Groaning Loly looked down at the woman as she walked over with a bundle of rope smirking. "How about we find another use for you, hum?" Ryia said as she held the rope up in front of her. Not 5 minutes later Ryia walked out of the arena dusting her hands off. "My coffee should be done by down…" she muttered as Loly hung upside down from the ceiling.

Walking back into the kitchen Ryia smirked at Kit and Sin. "Hey Kit, if you want to, there's a new punching bag in the training arena." Ryia said as she poured a herself a cup of coffee. "We already have 5, why do we need another one?" Sin asked from the table. "Well, I could then off any other use for her." Ryia said as she left again leaving Kit and Sin staring at each other as they both quickly made their way down to the arena where Loly was struggling to get out of the ropes. Smirking Kit walked in and over to the girl. Bending over Kit roughly ripped the tape off of lolys mouch. "So, how'd you piss her off?" Kit asked. "Wait until I tell Lord Aizen you bitch!" Loly yelled and continued to struggle. Sighing Kit replaced the tape over the girls mouth. "You're much to loud." Sin complained looking away.

Later that day Ryia skipped into the throne room and up to Aizen. "You called?" She asked as he pulled her into his lap. "Ryia, remember the talk we had when you arrived?" He asked only to receive a nod from the girl. "Do you remember the first rule I told you?" He asked. "No in necessary fights with the arrancars and espadas." She said. He nods. "So explain to me why one of my arrancars was found beaten and tied from the ceiling with a punching bag sign on her." He said. "She started it, I was just waiting for my coffee and she came in and started to demand stuff out of me involving our love life. She wanted to fight so I fought her, she wasn't that much fun though, took me more time tieing her up then fighting her. But I didn't start it or kill her so you should be happy." Ryia explained looking up at him. "I do appreciate you not killing her, but next time please don't fight her, instead just come talk to me." He said. "Are you suggesting I can't take care of myself?" She asked frowning. "Thats not it at all, I just don't want you killing one of my arrancars, I know how you are when you're fighting, do I need to remind you of your academy incident with Momo?" He said causing the girl in his lap to smirk.

Momo was a year ahead of Ryia and her group. Momo was going on and on about how much she idolized Aizen. Ryia finally got fed up with it and asked her to spar. The match only lasted 20 minutes, that was only because Aizen and a few instructors stepped in. Momo ended up in the hospital for a week with several bruises, a broken arm and a fractured rib. Ryia on the other hand, was punished with 2 weeks probation from the seretai. Ever since than Ryia has had her hatred for Momo, it only grew worse when upon graduation Ryia found out she was to work under Momo as squad 5s third seat.

"She was also asking for it." Ryia pouted. Sighing Aizen looked down at the girl. Sure she may not look like it, but he was certain that if he allowed it she would probably end up stealing Starrk's position in his espada, in fact, he was positive that each one of his girls could steal a spot in his espada ranks. "um….is there anything else?" Ryia asked looking up at her lord. Aizen looked down at her and smirked. "There's always more with you around." He said before gently placing a kiss on Ryias lips. Ryia leaned into the kiss, ever since he saved her all those years ago she couldn't help but fall in love with him, it was an added bonus to her that he loved her back. This was one thing she got that Momo could never dream of having. Aizen had asked her to join him, to be his queen, not that wanna be. Feeling the warmth leave her lips she looked up at Aizen a bit confused. "I have some business to attend to, do you think you can find something to do that won't cause problems later on?" Aizen asked. Ryia nods. "Can I go watch Ulquiorra's fight in the human world? I promise I wont interfere, I just wanna watch…." Ryia said smiling. "Take one of the girls with you…" Aizen said sighing. "YAY!" Ryia cheered rewarding Aizen with another kiss before taking off in search of her friends. Aizen watched her run out of the room. Yes at times she was a pain, but there was something about her aura that entrapped him.

Skipping down the hall Ryia decided that Sin was her best choice to take with her. "OH SSSSIIIIINNNNN." Ryia sung out entering the girls room. "What the fuck do you want?" Sin mumbled from under her sheets. "Come on, get dressed, Aizen said we can go watch Ulquiorra and Yammy fight." Ryia sung ripping the sheets away from her friend. Sin glared up at the hyper girl. Sighing she sat up. "Fine…" She said before pushing Ryia out of the room. Ryia smiled at herself as Kit walked down the hall. "Do I wanna know?" She asked simply. "Sin and I are going to the human world to watch a battle, wanna come?" Ryia asked smiling. Kit stood there and thought. "Sure, why not." Kit said as Sin opened her bedroom door. "YAY!" Ryia sung as she opened the gate and skipped through it followed by two annoyed friends.

Appearing in the human world Ryia looked around and instantly spotted the duo facing 4 other people. 3 of them was laying on the ground while the other was getting tossed around like a rag doll. "Is that suppose to be the soul reaper Aizen's interested in?" Ryia asked kneeling down watching the fight. "I believe he's a subsitute soul reaper. He's the one that broke into the seireitei before we left." Sin said watching the battle. Ryia smiled watching as Yammy,who somehow lost his one arm, tossed the orange haired boy into the ground before aiming another punch at him. Watching the dust clear there was two more figures in front of the rag doll. "What? People just keep popping up and getting in the way!" Yammy yelled. "Butting in like this mean you want me to kill you first, Right?" Yammy asked smirking as he went to throw another punch at the two newest fighters. The trio up in the sky watched as the Purple-hair female grabbed Yammys arm and slammed him into the ground like he was nothing. "Whoaaaa." Ryia said in slight amazement. Yammy jumped back up and threw another punch that was easily dodged. The female jumped up kicking Yammy in the head twice before jumping on his neck and bring her fist down together over Yammy's skull. Jumping up she kicked him one more time slamming the arrancar into the ground.

"Damn…" Ryia whispered in awe as the other two stood silent behind her. They watched as the female walked over to one of the females laying on the ground. Before any of them could react Yammy was charging up his Cero. "He's seriously using that technique here?" Sin asked frowning as she watch Ulquiorra stand off to the side the whole fight. Yammy shot off his Cero laughing. "Take that! She couldn't have dodged my Cero at this close range!" He laughed as the dust cleared he stopped when he saw the male standing in front of the girls. Ryia watched as the male spoke but couldn't hear what he was saying. "Sing, Benihime!" He shouted letting off an attack similar to Yammys Cero. The trio watched as Ulquiorra jumped in front of Yammy and cancelled the attack with one arm movement. As if it was one solid movement Ulquiorra slammed his arm against Yammys gut bringing the giant down to his knees. "Idiot, you're getting in why over your head, These guys are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin. At your current level, you wouldn't be able to defeat them. We're leaving." He said walking over to where he was before and opening the gate. Standing Ryia sighed "We should be leaving too then." She said as the three of them disappeared back to Los Noches

Upon returning Ryia started laughing. "I can't believe Yammy got his ass handed to him by a girl!" Ryia laughed hanging onto Kit who was chuckling. Ryia looked over at Sin who looked like she was in deep thought. "Soooo?" Ryia asked rubbing up against her. "So what?" Sin asked looking at her. "Have you talked to him yet?" Ryia asked smirking. "Who?" Sin asked raising an eyebrow. "Ulquiorra, I noticed you watching him during the battle." Ryia smirked at up her. "I-I was not!" Sin coughed before heading off to her room. "Oh come on Sin, we all know you have a thing for him, so just go talk to him." Ryia commented bouncing beside her. "I don't have a "thing" for him." Sin denied. "Don't be lying to yourself girl! you and I both know you like him, and a certain little birdy told me he likes you." Ryia smirks as Sin stops and looks at her. "Who told you that?" She asked frowning and blushing. "Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a little birdy now would it?" Ryia asked smirking. Groaning Sin started walking towards her room again leaving behind a smirking girl. "You don't have to torment her like that Ryia." Kit said walking up to Ryia. "Some people need a little push, I'm not tormenting, I'm helping." Ryia said smirking. "Sins not like you and me Kit. I've had Aizen from the start and you and Grimm are practically the same person it's scary, but Sin, She likes to stand on the side lines. She always has, but I've seen the way she watches Ulquiorra,there's something there, she just needs help figuring out what it is and how to handle it." Ryia said looking up at Kit. "So, Our job is to help Sin overcome her shyness and get with batman!" Ryia yelled smiling while giving Kit a thumbs up. Kit smiled a bit down at Ryia. She was always the unspoken leader of their trio, but, for some reason, no matter what trouble the always hyper girl got them into she always found a way out of it. "Right, right." Kit agreed as Ryia started bouncing down the hall. Kit watched the girl, for some reason, she wondered where her life would go, if she didn't have Ryia in it.

Walking into her room Sin plopped down on the bed. Could she really like a person like him? He was so cold and distant to everyone. Was is even possible to get close enough to form a friendship? But, what if he does like her? "A certain little birdy told me he likes you!" Ryias voice rung through her head. Could Ulquiorra told her that himself? No, he didn't seem like that kind of guy, to talk about liking someone's friend like that, but, that would also explain the way he looked at her during meals, and Ryias sudden interest is her love life. "No, someone like him could never fall for someone like me." She whispered rolling over onto her back. "So just go talk to him!" Ryias voice echoed into her head again. "But what is he hates me afterwards?" She muttered putting her arm up to her forehead. "I'm not like you or Kit, I don't know the first thing about having someone to love." She whispered quietly to Ryia. That girl always had a knack of nosing her way into stuff. But, if it wasn't for her, she would probably be lost. The hyper girl that always seemed to win her way made Sin feel like she belongs. No matter what the situation was Ryia was there smiling.

Smiling, it was something Sin rarely did, she found it hard for her to smile, but yet, for Ryia it was easy. Sighing again Sin rolled to her side. "Why? why was she having all of these thoughts? She never once cared about love or smiling. She liked the way things were but now, since they came the Hueco Mundo with Aizen, all of these feelings started to surface, and frankly, they were scaring her.


	5. Chapter 4

Sin walked out of her room a while later unable to sleep. These feelings were confusing her. Should she talk to Ulquiorra or should she just keep everything quite? So engrossed in her thoughts she gasped as she was suddenly tucked to the over she was met with a slightly worried Kit. "You almost walked into a wall." She said simply causing Sin to look at where she was heading and sure enough there was a wall there. "Oh…" Sin whispered softly. Kit looked at her friend with worry. "You wanna talk about it?" Kit asked directing Sins attention back at her. "About?" Sin questioned. "What Ryia said earlier about Ulquiorra. You seem confused." The younger commented. Sin looked at her. Should she take Kit up on her offer? Surely she was better at the advice giving then another black-haired friend would be. Nodding slowing Kit lead Sin to her room. "Now, what exactly are you confused about?" Kit asked sitting on her bed indian style. "I've…...never experienced this before…." Sin barely spoke. Kit looked at her. She had heard of her past from Ryia but never imagined Sin going through her whole life without feeling the emotion of love. "I….I don't know what to do…." Sin continued sitting on the edge of the bed. "Obviously you're more experienced with it since you've had your brother but me…." Sin said looking down at her hands in her lap. Kit stared at her. She's never once heard Sin talk like this before. "Well, you've got to listen to your heart, not your mind, you're overthinking everything." Kit simply said looking at her friend. "Love isn't something you think about, it's something that just happens." She continued. Sin sat there. Was she overthinking it? If she was, if she was just to listen to her heart, then she needed to talk to Ulquiorra. "but, what if he doesn't like me in that way? What if he just wants to be friends?" Sin asked still looking down. "From what Ryia said, he wants to be more than friends." Kit said smiling. "That's the point, Ryia said it, you know she does what she wants." Sin said. "She doesn't do anything like this without a reason." Kit reminded her. Nodding Sin stood up. "Thanks" She said quietly and left the room.

Sin walked towards the kitchen thinking. "Listen to my heart huh?" She whispered to herself thinking. Walking into the Kitchen she got a bottle of water and sat at the table sighing. What was she going to do? "You shouldn't think to hard about it Sin." Ryia said appearing next to her causing her to jump. "Wha….when'd you get here?" She asked. Smirking Ryia looked at her. "Stop thinking about it and just do it." Ryia sung standing. "Over thinking things are just going to give you a headache. Just shut everything out and do it." Ryia said walking back towards the door. "By the way. Aizen's calling a meeting, We don't have to go but I was told to tell you." Ryia said walking out.

A while later Sin walked into the throne room as the espada sat around. Ryia was up on Aizens throne with him as Kit was sitting over with Grimmjow. After a few seconds the doors open on the other side of the room and Ulquiorra and Yammy walked through. Sin could hear Ryia giggle as she saw Yammy's cut off arm. "We have returned, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said as Yammy bowed. The light above Aizen turned on as Ryia giggled. "Welcome, Ulquiorra and Yammy. So, tell me what you've accomplished, here, in front of your 20 brothers." He said. "So us what you've experienced, while in the world of the living, all of it." He continued. "Yes sir." Ulquiorra said as he proceeded to pull out his left eye. Everyone sat still as the crystals of Ulquiorras eye drifted through the room. Aizen leaned back in his throne as he watched the seen play out before him of Yammy and Ichigo's battle. "I understand. So, I see you decided he wasn't worth killing." Aizen said with his eyes closed. "Yes, the orders were to kill anyone who might be an obstacle, and we learned there was no one." Ulquiorra explained. "YOU'RE SOFT!" A voice suddenly rung out gaining everyone's attention. Ulquiorra turned his head to where Grimmjow was sitting down smirking. "If I were to be me I would have killed both of them with the first strike." Grimmjow boasted. "Grimmjow.." the white man spoke. "What the hell were you thinking? If kill him was part of the orders then obviously you and that oaf should have killed him right? Right!?" Grimmjow yelled at him. "And I agree, the boy stood up to you. I say you should have killed him, be he worthy or not." One of Grimmjow's men said as Kit chuckled. "Heh, and look at you Yammy, your a mess. Then you come back to us and tell us that he wasn't worth killing? Looks like to me that you guys couldn't kill him!" Grimmjow yelled as Kit nodded in agreement.

"Grimmjow, It was clear, I know you saw what happened. The guy wearing clogs and that damn dark-skinned girl beat me up." Yammy said glaring at the blue-haird male. "That is so pathetic, A guy wearing wooden shoes and a female beat you!" Grimmjow yelled as Yammy stood up. "Pathetic huh?!" Yammy yelled. "He's right Yammy, It was pathetic, I would know." Ryia said as she kicked her legs giggling. "And how would you know?!" He yelled turning his attention to the girl. "Because I was there of course. I'm sure if you really wanted to you could have killed carrot head and have been gone from there long before those two showed up." Ryia said smirking as she leaned back on her arms. "If you're so confident why didn't you step in then?!" Yammy yelled. "Because I promised Lord Aizen that I wouldn't." Ryia said smirking. "It would have been fun to but." Ryia said shrugging while she still kicked her legs. "Grimmjow, I don't think you understand. That boy is of no danger to us yet. Lord Aizen isn't worried, about what his current abilities are, it is his growth rate that's the problem. As we learned the boy has tremendous potential. Right now his powers are extremely unstable, but I sense if he doesn't self destruct he might prove useful to us in the future. That's why I let him live." Ulquiorra explained.

Sin sighed and left, she knew what was going to end up happening, but she had her own problems to figure out. Ryia watched as Sin left the room before turning her attention back to the fight below her between Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Yammy. "Yes well, I'll leave it in your hands then. Do whatever you deem best, Ulquiorra." Aizen said suddenly behind her gaining Ulquiorra attention. "Thank you very much sir." He said bowing as Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra. Kit sighed inwardly. She had to agree with Grimmjow on this, so many problems with this boy could be avoided if he was killed or just plained captured, why Ulquiorra let him live was beyond her.

Ryia watched as the espada left the room once Aizen dismissed them. Looking up at her lord Ryia smiled. "So, what are we going to do now? Are you seriously going to let carrot-top live?" She asked. "Of course, he's still a vital part of my plan." Aizen said. "And Yammy?" Ryia asked. "He's still a strong espada, repairing his arm won't be a problem." Aizen said. "So you're letting him live? After he lost a fight he could have easily won?" Ryia said standing. "If Ulquiorra didn't stop the battle when he did there's a good chance that it would have turned worse than it did." Aizen explained as he pulled the girl into his lap. "True." Ryia agreed. "But you know Grimmjow's not going to let it go." Ryia said to him. "He should know better than to disobey me, if he does, then I'll have to deal accordingly now won't I?" He smirked as he started to kiss Ryias neck.

Outside in the hall Sin leaned against the wall waiting for Ulquiorra to come out of the room. She had to talk to him, She hated feeling this way. Looking up she watched as the espada started filing out of the room. Grimmjow came out grumbling as Kit followed him trying to calm him down with little success. Finally Ulquiorra exited the room and stopped infront of Sin. "Um, can we talk?" Sin asked looking down. "Sure." He said as he followed Sin to her room. "Um. listen, there's something I need to talk to you about…" Sin said softly looking down as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Ok?" He simply said looking at her. "Well...um...promise not to hate me after saying this but…..I…..like you…." Sin said before she grabbed her pillow and hid her face. Ulquiorra looked at her and smirked a bit as he walked over to the girl. "I could never hate you, no matter how much I tried." He said softly kneeling down in front of her. Sin looked up feeling him closer. Her face was red, so red that she was sure if Ryia say her she'd end up with a new nickname. Suddenly her thoughts stopped as she felt a pair of lips on hers. They weren't cold like one would expect, but they was warm, and soft. Slowly closing her eyes Sin leaned into the kiss as Ulquiorra gently placed a hand behind her head making the kiss deeper. Pulling apart Sin looked at Ulquiorra, if she could have she would have been redder. Smirking at bit Ulquiorra looked at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have don't that." He said suddenly and stood up. Sin at there trying to re-organize her thoughts. Ulquiorra looked down at her one more time before turning to leave when he felt a tug on his jacket. Looking back he watched as Sin sat there, one hand clutching her pillow and the other clutching his jacket. "Don't go…" She whispered softly. "Because...I...liked it…" She said softly.

Ulquiorra walked back over and sat beside her and pulled her into his lap causing the blushing girl to look up at him. "I'm not asking you to change, but, will you be mine?" He asked softly. Nodding Sin was welcomed with another kiss, this time her eyes instantly closed as she leaned in for more. Sin sighed happily, while she was still nervous about this new feeling in her heart, she was happy that she didn't have to change for him.

Meanwhile Grimmjow was pacing around his room. "That's it, I'm going to kill that bastard." He hissed as he left the room. Smirking Kit followed him, this was part of him that she loved. A short while later Grimmjow and Kit showed up in the world of the living smirking. Ryia sat up in Aizen's lap frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked a bit confused. "Several spiritual pressures just disappeared, one's Kit's, and the others ." She muttered frowning. "I'll take care of it when they get back." He said as he pulled Ryia down for another kiss. There was no point in stopping them right now, it's best Grimmjow got this out of his system before he hurt someone in the palace.

In the world of the living Grimmjow and Kit stared down at Ichigo and Rukia. "Now then, how about we have a little fun?" Grimmjow asks smirking as Rukia moves closer to Ichigo. "Kit, you take care of the female, I'll take care of the boy." Grimmjow said smirking. "Fine…" Kit grumbled as she looked down at the two. "Though right now they both look like scared little girls." she commented as she jumped down. Smirking Kit looked at Rukia. "Awww, is the little mouse afraid of playing with a big bad cat?" She asked smirking as she walked closer to her as Rukia backed away. "Don't run away, I just want to play with you a little!" Kit called as Rukia made a run for it. "RUKIA!" Ichigo called and moved to follow but was blocked when Grimmjow landed in front of him. "You're fighting me boy." He said smirking as the females ran out of sight. Kit smirked at the chase. It had been years since she had this much fun with a kill.

Appearing in front of Rukia Kit smirked at her. "How about we end this game of chase and get to the part of me killing you?" Kit said standing up as she released a third of her spiritual pressure causing the soul reaper to fall to her knees. "Why? Why are you doing this? C-captain Hitsugaya has been worried about you." Rukia said frowning. Kit ignored her pleas as she walked over to the fallen girl. "KIT!" A voice called catching her attention. Turning around she came face to face with Toshiro. "Kit, why, why are you doing this?" He asked staring at her as she stayed silent. Silence fell between the trio until Rukia tried getting up regaining Kits attention. Suddenly the small girl stopped as she felt a hand go through her stomach. "You know Kit, you really need to stop playing with your food." Ryia said as she removed her hand from the reapers stomach causing her to drop. Walking over to Kit Ryia smirked at their company. "Well, know I know why you was distracted, hello again Toshi." Ryia said smiling. "Ryia, what are you doing here?" Kit demanded. "Well, since you and Grimm decided to have some fun I was told to retrieve you." Ryia explained smiling. Toshiro stared at the two girls. In only a few months both of them had changed. "Ryia, answer me this, why are you following Aizen?" Toshiro asked. "Why? Because I love him of course, he's my world." Ryia said smirking. Toshiro stared at her. "Alright Kit, let's go." Ryia said opening the gate behind her. Looking back at a still stunned Toshiro Ryia smirked. "Maybe next time we can have some more fun, Toshi." Ryia said as the gate closed in front of them.


	6. Chapter 5

After returning Kit to hueco mundo Ryia returned to the world of the living. "Chiya." She whispered as she stood over the arrancars fight Toshiro's group. The three stopped as they stared at the black balls that had surrounded the arrancars disappeared with their contents. "Ryia?" Renji asked as the soul reapers gather together as the girl turned. "My fight isn't with you." She said looking down at the trio. All three could see the red in Ryia's eyes as she had just released her shikai to dispose of the arrancars. Turning her attention back in front of her she took off to finish her assignment.

Ryia appeared above Grimmjow with a bored look on her face. Sighing she jumped down in front of him. Grimmjow froze upon seeing her there. "You have one of two options Grimmjow, return to hueco mundo on your own, or give me the pleasure of dragging you back there in chiya." Ryia said watching Ichigo. Grimmjow growled. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ORDERING ME AROUND!" He yelled and attacked her with his sword. Ryia sighed she she lives her arm and easily blocked the attack. "You're annoying, why don't you be a good kitty and get in your kennel?" Ryia said throwing him back into a black bubble. Ichigo stood there shocked before getting on the defensive again as Ryia turned back to him. "We'll meet again carrot top, and when we do, you better be ready." She said as she disappeared with the bubble leaving a confused Ichigo behind.

Back in hueco mundo Ryia appeared in the throne room and released chiya as she walked towards Aizen throne. "Grimmjow, let me hear, why you went to the world of the living against orders." Aizen said as Ryia sat in front of him smirking while she dangled her legs over the edge. "I was going to kill those damn soul reapers!" Grimmjow yelled. "You went against orders and invaded the world of the living with five arrancars." Touson said near-by. Grimmjow glared at him. Aizen stared down at him, he figured that Grimmjow would be the rebel in his espada but his strength was remarkable. "I would have succeeded if that bitch didn't show up!" Grimmjow yelled pointing at Ryia. "Oh. A bitch am I?" Ryia asked smirking as a hand rested on her sword as she landed in front of her. "Enough Ryia." Aizen said making the girl in front of him pout.

"Anyway, don't you have something to say to lord Aizen, Grimmjow." Tousan said. "Not really." Grimmjow responded. "What impudence." Tousan glared at Grimmjow's direction. "It's alright Kaname, The truth of the matter is I'm not really that upset." Aizen said. "But lord Aizen, He.." Touson started. "I believe Grimmjow's actions where an attempt to please me, but then got carried away, That's how I view this incident, am I right, Grimmjow?" Aizen said looking down at the blue-haired male as Ryia made her way but up to Aizen. "Yes my lord." Grimmjow said as Touson reached over and grabbed Grimmjow's jacket collar. "What the hell is your problem, Touson?" Grimmjow asked glaring at the dark-skinned male. "Lord Aizen please, give me permission to execute this traitor. "Kaname.." Aizen started as Grimmjow threw Tousen's hand off of him. "Nice try Touson You've always hated me, that's what all of this fuss is about isn't it? Is this anyway for a director general to act Touson?" Grimmjow yelled. "I simply believe that anyone who disrupts the peace should have to pay for it. It's not personal." Touson said. "You would kill me for insubordination?" Grimmjow questions. "Yes, for the honor of Lord Aizen." Touson responded. "HAH, Why am I not surprised? All you ever go on about is the cause." Grimmjow laughed. "Of course, it guides my actions." He said reaching for his sword. "Something of which you have no knowledge, With no moral foundation, killing…" Touson said popping his sword. "Murder." He continued. "But on the other hand, killing with purpose.." He said as he withdrew his sword and cut Grimmjow's arm off. "Is justice." He continued as he landed on the floor as Grimmjow screamed at the lost of his arm. "Hado 54: Haien!" He yelled setting Grimmjow's arm of fire. Ryia smirked inwardly. Oh the price of foolishness.

"Damn….damn…..DAMN IT!" Grimmjow yelled glaring at Touson. "That's is pal, you'll pay for what you just did!" Grimmjow yelled towards the blind man as he Grabbing his sword and rushed toward the man. "I'll kill you!" He yelled. "Grimmjow." Aizen said suddenly stopping the pissed man. "Take a moment to think about our actions before you continue. I warn you, I'll be forced to reprimand you if you attack." Aizen said glaring at the man as Ryia giggled. Grimmjow stood there looking up at Aizen with his sword half way out before slamming it back into the seth and stomped out of the room. Touson bowed and left the room shortly afterwards. "He really did get mad." Ryia commented sitting on Aizen's throne arm. "He has to learn not to disobey me." Aizen said as he rested his hand on the girl's hip.

A short while later The duo walked down the steps from Aizen's throne. "That was cruel, playing your men against each other like that." a coy voice said as the got to the bottom. "Where you spying again, Gin, as usual." Aizen asked looking at the always smiling man. Gin alway creeped Ryia out to the point she would avoid him at all cost. "You knew Kaname would react like that, he's such a boy scout wouldn't you agree?" He asked as Aizen walked past him towards an open window. "I suspect you encourage that side of him." He continue watching Aizen's movement. "Perhaps." Aizen simply responded. "We lost 5 arrancar in that operation." Gin continued ignoring Ryia's glare. "It doesn't matter, the ones that was destroyed were among the lowest of the Gillian. My plans haven't been the least bit affected. Once we have gathered the Vasto Lordes to complete the espada, no one, will be able to stand in our way." Aizen continued before turning around again before walking past Gin to Ryia. "With the espada and my girls, our goal will soon be achieved." Aizen said as he placed a hand on the girl's cheek. Smiling gently Ryia smirked at Gin as Aizen lead her off.

Sin walked down the hall thinking. Something didn't feel right, looking up Sin watched as Grimmjow stalked towards her grumbling about Touson being a bastard as blood dripped from his missing arm. Sin watched at Grimmjow stalked past her towards his shared room with Kit. A few seconds later there was a loud scream through the building. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Kit yelled. "Looks like Kit found out about Grimm." Ryia said giggling from her spot on Aizen desk. Aizen smirks as he continued his work. Jumping off his desk Ryia decided to walk around for a bit. Kit looked at the man in front of her. He looked beat with blood sticking to his blue hair and a few scruff marks, but those were little compared to what she was looking at. His arm, from his shoulder down was gone. "Grimmjow, what in the hell happened to you?" She asked again in disbelief. "That bastered Touson cut it off and distroied it." He grummbled walking into the joint bathroom. "Hey Kit, I figured that you'd need this." Ryia said walking in with a box and tossed it the still stunned girl. Looking down Kit saw the medical sign on it. "Go patch that big baby up why don't you?" Ryia continued before leaving. Walking towards the kitchen Ryia sighed. It was going to take about 4 months for the hokiyoku to awaken. She figured that the soul society has probably starting figuring out Aizen goal. It was useless anyway, it was only a matter of time before Aizen creates the key and her takes his spot as god, and she would be his goddess. Ryia smirked as she walked in to the kitchen to find Sin snacking on some dango. "So, what exactly happened with Grimmjow?" Sin asked. "Touson cut off his arm and torched it after he ran off to the world of the living without permission." Ryia explained as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge. "That idiot.." Sin sighed. "Doesn't he realize that it's just going to piss aizen off if he continues being hot headed?" Sin continued as Ryia sat beside her. "It's Grimmjow, he's the definition of hot headed." Ryia said.

The next day Ryia smiled as she looked over at the sleeping aizen. Smiling Ryia crawled out of bed and to her closest grabbing an outfit and quickly changed before walking back over to Aizen. Before she could touch him she was on her back with a grinning man above her. "Um….hello…." She said as her face went red. "Hello, and might I ask why you were trying to handcuff me to the bed?" He asked. "Um..well...you see…." Ryia stuttered blushing more. He smirked as he slipped the handcuffs from her sexy officer uniform and handcuffed her hands together.

Down the hall Kit sighed as she looked over at Grimmjow. It had taken her most of the night to get his shoulder to stop bleeding and the rest to convince him not to go on a murdering streak. Kit smiled softly to herself as she slipped from the room and headed towards the kitchen. The first thing on her list was her chocolate milk, then food. As she rustled through the cupboards Sin walked into the room. She was still trying to get use to the fact that she had confessed to Ulquiorra a feeling she barely understood herself. "Hey…" Sin mumbled as she started the coffee pot. "Where's Ryia? Normally she's trying to wake up the whole building by this time." Sin asked looking around. "I heard her having some 'private' time with the bastard." Kit grumbled as she sat down with a box of froot loops. "That girls always having private time with him!" Sin practically yelled a bit disgusted. "I'm surprised she's not pregnant yet." Kit muttered frowning. "I know right, it's like, every time you turn around they have their hands on each other." Sin grumbled. "I know, she follows him around like a lost puppy at times." Kit said sighing. "But, she's Ryia, things wouldn't be the same without her." Kit continued as she dumped a handful of cereal into her mouth. "Right." Sin agreed as Ulquiorra walked into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee.

A few hours later Ryia limps into the kitchen with her hair all messed up. "Remind me to never try to handcuff Aizen to the bed again." She grumbled to the two girls staring at her. Ryia was still in her sexy officer outfit and had obvious red marks on her wrists. "He got you pretty good didn't he?" Kit asked smirking only to get a grunt in response. Kit chuckled as Ryia grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge and downed it before returning to her room. Kit smirked leaning on her arms. "You think she regrets her decision? " she asked only to receive a chuckle from Sin. Walking back down the hall Ryia stopped as she saw one of the lower level arrancars by the bedroom door. Walking over Ryia frowned. "Can I help you?" She asked with her hands on her waist. "No." He said simply before leaving. Walking to the room Ryia was welcomed with a freshly showered Aizen. "You might have a problem soon." Ryia simply stated. "Oh, and what would that be?" He asked. "There was one of the gillians outside the room staring at the door like it insulted his mother for giving birth to him." Ryia chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about, he won't be getting his hands on the hokiyoku." Aizen said smirking. "I know, but just stating the fact." Ryia said as she undressed and changed outfits.

Later that day Aizen sat in his office with the hokiyoku container open. Ryia smiled in his lap thinking about the near future when she stopped. "He's coming." She said simply as the footsteps drew closer. A few seconds later the doors open. "Hum…" the male said as he looked over at the hokiyoku. "Just as I expected, its here." He said reaching out to grab it. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra's voice pierced the silence. "this is not a place you should be entering without Lord Aizen permission Patres." He continued. "I'll tell you something,I've grown tired of your suck up attitude." Patres said looking at the white male. " Regarding? " he questioned."Lord Aizen, always with Aizen, and the espada are all following suit as well, I don't get it, it makes no sense. It's an unpleasant feeling, he's nothing but a soul reaper! Why should powerful hollows have to take orders from a soul reaper? It make absolutely no sense whatsoever. Hollows eat souls and crush soul reapers! Why?!" Patres yeled before flash stepping next to the espada. "Tell me!" He yelled as he punched the wall next to Ulquiorra head. "Tell me why are freedom was taken away, for someone like him. You know Aizen used hollows in his experiments." Patres continued. "I know, so what's your point?" Ulquiorra asked looking at him. "Ever since he appeared this place has changed, I have no intention on following a soul reaper." Patres said as her turned and walked back towards the hokiyoku. "I see." Ulquiorra stated. "Ulquiorra, why don't we control the hokiyoku ourselves and control the world? Doesn't that make more sense?" Patres said as his hand hovered over the containment cylinder. "Don't bother." Ulquiorra said as he turned "How can you control the world if you can't even become an espada?" He asked. "So then I don't have your support." Patres stated as Ulquiorra gave a grunt in response. "Fine then I have no choice." He continued as another arrancars appeared behind the pale man stabbing him. Ulquiorra turned to attack but was to slow as the arrancars had disappeared and another stabbed him from behind. "Fortunately I already have two supporters." Patres continued as the second disappeared. Ulquiorra stumbled a bit before looking up. "Patres." He said as the other arrancar flash stepped to the already injured man popping his sword. "You'll never get away with this." Ulquiorra croaked. "It's really to bad." Patress said as he sliced Ulquiorra chest killing the espada as all three arrancars appeared next to each other. "Without doubt, the espada have fallen. I never really hated you though." He continued before turned and grabbing the hokiyoku. "We're going to make Aizen regret the day he strengthened us with the hokiyoku, and then, I will become king." He continued as the three vanished from the room.

Ryia chuckled as she walked out of the darkness. "That was to easy, are you sure it was OK to let them go like that though?" Ryia wondered looking at the body on the ground as Aizen walked in. "Shaimmediately suigetsu." He said as his zanpakuto returned to its form. "It'll be fine." He said simply walking back up to his chair with Ryia following smiling. "what an elaborate scheme you've cooked up Captain Aizen." Gin voice rung out causing the girl in Aizen's lap to instantly frown. "Gin." Aizen simply said resting his hand on the girl's hip. "Even if they did collaborate and were obviously up to no good, making them believe that they had killed Ulquiorra and letting them take the hokiyoku, there was no need to do this in such a roundabout way, you should have just had Ulquiorra kill them immediately, what were you thinking?" The man asked as Ryia growled at him. "Don't worry Ulquiorra, I already have something else I need him to do." Aizen said as he rubbed Ryias thigh to calm her. "If you'd prefer I'd be more then happy to kill them if you'd just give the word." Gin continued igñoring the girl. "That's for the offer, but that would be boring." Aizen said. "Oh." Gin whisper realizing his Lord intentions then left. "Bastards." Ryia whispered eyeing Gin as he left. "Must you always cause problems with him?" Aizen asked. "I don't like him." Ryia said simply while pouting. "I know, but try to tolerate him." He said pulling her closer to him. "Fine, I'll try, but if he pisses me off I'm not responsible what'll happen to him." Ryia said as she moved and sat on his lap cowgirl style.

"Well?" Aizen asked a while later as Ulquiorra stood before him. Ryia was off probably tormenting Grimmjow for the fun of it. "There are traces of that past incident, at the time most of it was simple guesswork, but upon further investigation I've deciphered the basics of her actual abilities." Ulquiorra said. "So what do you think?" Aizen asked. "I think that she possess a power that you could definitely benefit from." Ulquiorra answered. "I see, so, where is she right now?" Aizen asked. "I'm not sure but she's probably not in the world of the living." Ulquiorra answered. "Good work Ulquiorra." Aizen said. "My pleasure." Ulquiorra bowed then turned and left. 'Yes, this girl will definitely benefit him.' Aizen grinned to himself.


	7. Chapter 6

Ryia flopped back on Sin's bed annoyed. Aizen told her that he was performing an experiment and that she wasn't to be there. He had also apparently told the other two the same thing as they was all sitting around Sins room. "Somethings not right…" Ryia muttered catching the other two's attention. "What do you mean?" Kit asked looking at the girl. "Ever since Ulquiorra fight in the living world Aizen's been sending Ulquiorra there quite often for 'data collection'." Ryia grumbled. "Well the war is only 3 months away" Sin said looking at the whining girl. "Don't remind me." Ryia muttered. She couldn't pin-point what it was exactly, but something felt off, and she was going to find out why.

Ryia walked down the hall. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Walking into the throne room Ryia marched over to Aizen. "What's wrong Ryia? you look upset." Aizen said as Ryia stopped in front of him. "What exactly are you planning?" She asked as she crossed her arms. "You know what the plan is dear Ryia." He said. "Not that! For the past month you have been sending Ulquiorra out a lot more and I want to know why." Ryia demanded pouting. Aizen chuckled. "Are you mad because I won't let you in on a little secret?" He asked smirking. "This isn't funny Aizen!" Ryia yelled stomping her foot. Taking a breath Ryia turned away from him. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me I'll just have to figure it out on my own." Ryia said as she jumped from the pedestal. and walked away. Aizen smirked watching her. Ryia was so amusing when she was mad.

"What? bastard didn't tell you?" Kit asked looking up from her spot on Sins floor. "He's plotting something and I will find out!" Ryia yelled sitting on Sins bed with her arms crossed. The other girls sweatdropped. Ryia was worked up over this and if she doesn't get the answers she want things are going to get real bad real quick. "Come on, why don't we go train? That'll get your mind off of things." Kit said jumping up. "Yea, I guess…" Ryia said sighing. Together the three girl walked down the hall to the large training arena. all alround are red pillars and ruins. "Ugh, why does it have to be so bright in here?" Sin growled. "Oh loosen up miss queen of the dark." Kit joked. "Yes?" Ryia asked turning around a bit confused. "Not you." Kit said waving her hand towards the confused girl that just blinked back at her.

A few hours later Ryia slammed into the ground. "Next time pay attention Ryia. You're letting your mind wander!" Kit yelled keeping her foot on Ryias head as part of Ryias ghost escaped. "She's right, you're not yourself." Sin agreed standing back. Sitting up Ryia held her head whining. "That hurt Kit…" She cried as a large bump appeared. "Again, if you wouldn't let your mind wander I wouldn't have done that. A child could have dodged that attack if they was focusing!" Kit said glaring at the girl. "I'm sorry ok!" Ryia whined as she still rubbed her head. Kit smiled a bit, she hated using force on the girl but it seemed to be the only way to get her to focus. "Alright, how about we call it a day?" Kit said as Ryia stood up still rubbing her head and glaring at the cat demon. Kit turned her attention over to the injured girl as she was tackled to the ground. "HEY!" Kit yelled as Ryia started playing with her ears and tail. "SIN! HELP ME!" Kit called and reached for the third girl. Sighing Sin walked over to the duo and picked the attacking girl off of the demon. Looking up Ryia instantly froze as Sin glared at her. "You're being to noisy." She said. "Um….sorry." Ryia sweatdropped. Dropping the scared girl Sin turned and left the arena. Sighing Ryia sat on the ground. She must have pissed Sin off badly to get her pissed like that. Standing Ryia turned to leave but stopped. "Thanks." She said to Kit who turned towards her. "For?" She questioned. "Trying to get my mind off of things." Ryia answered before leaving Kit alone in the training room.

Ryia signed a few minutes later in the shower. She knew it had to deal with a human girl. Ryia frowned. "Why, why was Aizen bring a human girl here?" She asked herself pressing her forehead against the shower tiles. There had to be a good reason, Aizen wouldn't go through the trouble of bringing someone here if they wasn't going to be of use to him. Ryia frowned more. "What's so special about this girl?" She asked the otherwise empty bathroom. Sighing Ryia stepped out of the shower. She had to stop thinking about it before she got pissed. Walking back into the bedroom she was greeted with a smirking Aizen sitting on the bed. "Hump" Ryia huffed as she walked over to her closest. "We need to talk." Aizen said. "No we don't, you didn't want to tell me anything earlier so why is now any difference?" Ryia questioned as she put on a baggy shirt that use to belong to the man she was arguing with. Sin told me you was distracted during training, is this really bothering you that badly?" He asked smirking. "Not anymore." Ryia said simply as she crawled into bed facing away from him. Sighing Aizen got in bed with her. Sure she was adorable pissed but it also made things harder on him to control the loose cannon that was his black haired beauty next to him. Deciding to put it off to deal with later Aizen drifted to sleep.

A few hours later Ryia awoke feeling Aizen move from the bed. Peeking over she saw him leave the room with one of the other espada. Jumping up Ryia quickly dressed and followed them. She was going to find out about this human girl.

Walking into the throne room Ryia watched at a young girl stood in front of Aizen and behind 3 of the espadas. Frowning Ryia leaned against the wall watching the event. "Welcome, to Las Noches. This is our palace." Aizen greeted at the scared looking girl. Ryia knew this girl, she was there during Yammy's fight with carrot-top. "Orihime Inoue, is that correct?" Aizen asked smirking. "Yes." the girl responded. "Sorry to rush you, Orihime, but, will you show me your power?" Aizen asked. "Yes, I…" She said as her eyes visibly shook. "It seems that there are certain people who would have prefered it if I had not brought you here to Hueco Mundo. Isn't that right? luppi?" Aizen said as the short black haired male looked away. Ryia knew that shortly after they got back he was ripped of his rank as 6 and it was then given to Kit for the time being. "Yes, of course I don't like it, our entire battle has meant nothing, all of this was a little more than a diversion so that we could bring this girl here. Frankly it only makes me disgusted with her." Luppi said looking down. "It was shocking, I was surprised to see you beaten so severely." Aizen said causing Luppi to glare up at him. "Oh i know what we should do, Orihime, demonstrate your power for us, I want you to heal Grimmjow's left arm." Aizen said causing the two to look up at him. "That's impossible, that's crazy lord aizen it can't be done! Grimmjow? Director General Touson turned his arm into ashes, how is she going to heal something that doesn't exist? She's not a God!" Luppi yelled as the girl turned her attention to the blue haired man behind her. "HEY, are you listening girl? If you're putting on an act in attempt to save yourself, you might as well stop it, Should I see proof that you haven't any power then there's no reason to keep someone like you.." Luppi yelled but stopped upon seeing Grimmjow's arm being restored. "Alive…" He finished as he started shaking. "Wha…..how? this is beyond the point of healing! What sorcery is this?!" Luppi yelled pointing at the girl while Grimmjow inspected his arm. "What did you do girl!?" Luppi yelled.

"Don't you understand? Ulquiorra thinks it temporal or spacal regression, both are interesting theories." Aizen explained. "Yes." Ulquiorra agreed. "It can't be, no human could have such advance power. It's completely impossible!" Luppi yelled. "It is neither one, temporal or spacal. It rejects all forms of phenomenon. Her power limits, rejects, and negates what happens to an object. She has the power to return things into the state the excited in before events changed them. It exceeds temporal or spacal regression. Effortlessly it overcomes the limits of all established phenomenon. It knows no borders or barriers, if fact, it oversteps the limitations set by gods." Aizen explained.

Ryia frown as she gripped her arm. "What did this all mean? Was he just going to use her like he was everyone else or…" Ryia thought then stopped. "No, she couldn't be meant for that.." Ryia whispered softly looking at the girl. Aizen couldn't have brought her here to replace her could he? Ryia did everything he asked, everything. She would kill herself if he asked her to. But, this girl, her power…" Ryia wondered gripping her arm tighter causing her nails to dig into the skin. "Hey girl, come heal one more thing." Grimmjow's voice suddenly broke Ryia from her thoughts. Looking over Grimmjow had impaled Luppi with his newly revived arm. He then formed a cero killing Luppi instantly. Turning and leaving Ryia listened as Grimmjow started laughing. Ryia stormed down the hall. Like hell she would let that human take her spot next to Lord Aizen. Ryia stormed down the hall not caring that her spiritual pressure was knocking the surrounding arrancars down. "Oh crap…" Kit muttered looking up towards the door. Kit and Sin where talking down Ryia outburst of pressure poured into the room. She was pissed, and they had a good guess on why.

Orihime jumped as her door was kicked down revealing a pissed looking girl. "Um.." She said softly. Ryia stood there watching the girl and smirked. Yes, she was going to prove to this bitch that she was Aizen's queen and no one else. Walking in Ryia chuckled. "So, the little princess is scared." Ryia smirked walking closer. "You should be, who in the hell do you think you are?" Ryia asked frowning. " I ummmm…" Orihime stuttered then jumped when Ryia punched the wall next to her head. "Two things you should learn bitch, around here, I'm the queen who could kill you like the pest you are, and, never stutter in front of me when I ask you a question!" Ryia yelled as the girl started to visibly shake. "Ryia.." A cool voice said catching the girls attention. "What are you doing in here?" It continued. Ryia stood up and looked over at the white male standing in the destroyed doorway. "Bug off batman, this doesn't concern you." Ryia hissed glaring at Ulquiorra. "That woman is in my care, I can not allow you to harm her." Ulquiorra said walking over. Ryia laughed. "Like you can stop me!." She yelled then glanced down at the girl smirking. "Ryia, that's enough." Another voice sounded. Looking back towards the door Ryia glared at Aizen. "Teh." Ryia scoffed and walked away from Orihime before stopping and looking back at her. "Our fights not finished...bitch." She said before walking out past Aizen who watched her.

A short while later Ryia leaned against a wall smirking, she had destroyed the training ground already and was still pissed. "They should be here shortly." She said quietly while she chuckled then stopped. "Seems like someone got to them first." Ryia said as she disappeared into the darkness and reappeared in the shadow near the battle. "So carrot-top showed up." She said smirking as the other two intruders were battling the two gillians. Giggling Ryia creeped up on Ichigo. "My….So you came to me…" She whispered from behind the lone male. Ichigo turned around and was met with a smirking girl. "You're….from before…." Ichigo said remembering her when Grimmjow first attacked him. Ryia chuckled "So you remember me, I'm flattered." Ryia giggled then looked up. "Well, it seems like your friends are almost done," Ryia commented as she drifted back into the darkness. "Hey wait!" Ichigo yelled. "Ichigo, what are you yelling about?" Uryu yelled as he walked over. "There was just a woman here…" Ichigo said frowning looking at the shadows.

"Ryia, why did you go there? Did I not tell you to stay up here close?" Aizen asked as he walked into the training room where the girl was punching pillars. "I just went to see who they were…" Ryia growled as she turned towards him. Aizen walked over towards her. "Why are you mad Ryia?" He asked. "Don't act stupid, you know why I'm pissed." Ryia said punching the pillar destroying it. "Is this about me bringing Orihime here?" Aizen asked watching her. "What gave you that idea?" Ryia asked turning around away from him and crossed her arms. Aizen walked over and pulled her into him only to have her push herself away. "Don't touch me, you think that I would be ok with you bringing a human here to replace me? What am I to you? Another one of your toys?" Ryia asked slapping him. Aizen glared at her. He was fine with the yelling and understood her being mad but when she slapped him she overstepped her boundaries. Before Ryia could react she was pressed against a pillar. Looking up she looked at the menacing look on Aizen's face. "You should do well and remember, Ryia, You belong to me." Aizen said as Ryia struggled to get free. Aizen ran his hand down her body and rested it on her hip. "Do you need another punishment?" He asked smirking causing the girl under him the growl and kick him knocking him down "Thanks but I'm not in the mood." Ryia said before walking out. Aizen had called a meeting before he showed up. and no matter how much she hated it she was to attend. So she was going to grab the seat the farthest from Aizen.

"You what?" Kit asked looking at her friend. the three of them was sitting in the back of the room talking. "I slapped and kicked him." Ryia said with her arms crossed. Aizen must have seriously pissed off the girl to make her do that. "All of that over some human he brought here?" Sin asked looking at her friend. "Not just any human, the orange haired female from Yammy's fight, She's weak as hell but she was able to restore Grimmjow's arm and rank in a matter of seconds." Ryia said leaning back. Kit knew about Grimmjow and could understand Ryia's pissed behaviour but going as far as injuring Aizen was something new for her. "Don't you think you're over reacting a bit, how do you know for sure that she's here to take your place?" Kit asked. "Oh please, how many strong females do you think are in this place? just us three. we all know that you have to be powerful to gain his attention." Ryia explained. "I still say you're overreacting." Kit responded as the door opened and the espada starting filing in. The girls ignored their complaints as they sat down.

"Good morning, my dear espada." Aizen said walking in with Gin and Touson. Ryia frowned seeing him. He must have had one of the medics heal him before showing up, she was kinda hoping to see her handprint on his cheek. "It seems we're under attack, before we talk about that, let's have some tea first." He said as he moved to his chair. Ryia felt a pang of regret as she stared at the empty seat beside him. Her usual seat.


	8. Chapter 7

"Ryia, come sit next to me." Aizen said smiling at the girl. "I'm fine here thanks." Ryia said leaning back. Aizen glared at her. Sighing Ryia stood. "Fine." She said walking past the espadas and went to plop down in her seat before she was grabbed and forced into Aizen's lap. Glaring up at Aizen Ryia turned and crossed her arms as one of the servants walked in with the tea. Standing Ryia moved back to her seat next to him with her arms still crossed. "Now, does everyone have a cup of tea?" Aizen asked smirking at Ryia. "Begin the presentation Kaname." Aizen said. "Sir." Kaname simply responded before pulling the lever next to him opening a whole in the table that revealed a hologram of the three intruders running. "There are three intruders trying to break in, Uryu Ishida, Yasatordo Sado, and Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen explained as the group looked at the three. "You mean, these are our enemies?" The 9th espada asked. "This is ridiculous. When you said we was under attack I thought you meant by some kind of army. These are just a bunch of kids!." The 2nd grunted. "I don't see what the fuss is about, Where's the danger?" The 8th asked causing Yammy to grunt in response. "I wouldn't underestimate these so called kids." Aizen said setting his teacup down. "Others have made the same mistake, they're humans that were once ryoka. Some time ago four of them broke into the soul society and took on the 13 court guard squads." Aizen explained. "If that's so, then that means one of them is missing, where's the fourth warrior?" The 7th asked looking at Aizen. "That would be Orihime Inoue." Aizen said. "Aww, so they came to rescue their friend have they, why not let them try? They look weak as hell." The 5th commented. "Have you been listening at all? Lord Aizen just told us not to underestimate them." The blond 3rd espada said. "If I didn't know better Id think that you were worried about these little brats. Are you scared.?" The 5th said smirking. "What was that?" The 3rd asked as Grimmjow slammed his hand on the table standing up and walking towards the exit. "Where are you going Grimmjow?" Touson asked standing still.

"I'm going to kill them. You have to exterminate pest as soon as they start infesting your home." Grimmjow said. "Lord Aizen has given such an order yet, sit back down." Touson said. "HEY it's perfectly clear what he wants done. I'm going to remove these intruders!" Grimmjow snapped back. "Grimmjow." Aizen called. "Yes?" "I appreciate you intentions and your enthusiasm but I'm not finished speaking yet, could you return to your seat for now? Well?" Aizen said not looking at him while Grimmjow stared at Aizen's chair. "I can't make out your answer, Grimmjow Jaggerjack." Aizen said as he released some of his spiritual pressure bringing the man down to his knees. Concealing it again Grimmjow kneeled of the floor panting while Kit glared at Aizen being held back by Sin. "Good, I see you understand. Members of the Espada, as i've pointed out to you we have three enemies, It is unwise to underestimate them but don't become over rot either. All of you are to return to your quarters and behave as if everything were normal. Don't be impatient, just sit and wait for the enemy to come to us. And don't' be concerned, regarding the situation, as long as you stay calm and remain with me they're no match for us, we're unstoppable." Aizen continued chuckling.

Once the meeting was over Ryia stood and went to leave. "Ryia, Sin, Kit. stay here." Aizen said catching the girls attentions. Ryia walked back to her seat as Sin and Kit sat next to her. "Yea?" Ryia asked leaning back still pissed at Aizen. "I'm sure you three all know you're stronger then the espada. So, I've decided to make you three my most elite force. From today onward you three will be known as Gran Fuerza." Aizen explained. "Did you just call us fuzzy?" Sin asked frowning as Ryia bursted out laughing. "We're the grand fuzzies!" She yelled smirking knowing she pissing Aizen off more. "Gran Fuerza is spanish isn't it? for Grand force." Kit asked looking at the male. "Indeed, You three will be in charge of most of the arrancars. In addition you will also be accompanying me during the war in the winter." Aizen explained as he handed the girls small boxes. "These will show your new rank." He said as the girls pulled out the silver jewelry that had their new ranks on them. Kit was 0-3, Sin 0-2 and Ryia was 0-1. "You're dismissed, Kit, Sin." Aizen said as he finished his tea. Ryia glared at Aizen as the other two watched her worried as the left the room.

"Now, care to explain to me why you are acting like this?" Aizen asked. "Not really." Ryia said leaning back. "I know it has to do with Orihime." Aizen said looking over at her. Ryia turned away from him. In one swift movement Ryia was trapped between him and the table. "You know i don't enjoy playing games with you Ryia." He hissed. "Only when you're not in control, if it's you playing the games it's fine." Ryia spat only to be welcomed with a hand across her cheek. Ryia stared up at Aizen shocked. Never has Aizen ever once struck her out of anger. "I believe you need some time to think about who's in charge here." Aizen said as he drug the girl to their bedroom.

Down the hall Sin sighed laing back on her bed. "So, what did he want to talk to you guys about?" Ulquiorra asked from the doorway. "He was giving us new ranks." She said sitting up. "Oh, and which espada are you replacing?" He asked. "None, we're now the Gran Fuerza." Sin said as her necklace adjusted on her clothing. "I'm now 0-2." She explained. "Who's before you?" He asked. "Ryia naturally." Sin told him walking over. Wrapping his arms around her Ulquiorra stood there holding her. "Though, it was interesting seeing her piss Aizen off like that." Sin said chuckling a bit. "She should know the consequences of her actions by now." Ulquiorra told her. "She's far too hot-headed to do that. If she doesn't get her way then no one will have theirs." Sin explained. "Yea, that i've figured out." Ulquiorra said sighing before picking her up causing the girl to yelp and blush wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bed and laid her down. Sin looked up at him blushing bright red as he laid his head on her chest. "Ulquiorra…" She whispered. "Ssshhh, just let me rest." He said softly as his eyes closed. Sin stared at him before wrapping her arms around his head holding him to her.

A few doors down Kit sat against the wall of the training ground. Currently Grimmjow was trying to rid himself of pent up rage against Ichigo and Kit just followed to make sure he didn't wander off. Her mind escaped to Ryia for a brief second worried. She understood why Ryia was pissed but purposely antagonizing Aizen was only going to end with Aizen punishing her. "I swear that girl is different." Kit muttered as Grimmjow walked over. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked frowning. "What makes you think i'm not?" She asked standing up. "You're letting your mind wonder, you don't normally do that, Also, whenever we're in here we're usually sparing, yet you're just sitting over here on the ground. "Why does it concern you anyway?" Kit asked frowning at him. "Well, we share the same spot, you're living in my room, and we….are….together….." Grimmjow said blushing a bit at the last part causing kit to smirk. "Are you still blushing at that?" Kit smirked Grimmjow frown then pinned her against the wall. "We'll see who's going to be blushing in a bit." He said bending down and kissing her on the lips. Kit wrapped her arms around the male. Pulling back Grimmjow looked at the female infront of him. "So, shall we continue this in our room?" Grimmjow asked smirking at her. "Let's" Kit agreed as she was picked up and carried out of the room. The whole way back Kit and Grimmjow's lips never left the others until they was in the privacy of their room.

A few hours later Aizen walked out of the bedroom satisfied. Once they had gotten back to the room Ryia had apparently came to her senses and started crying. Aizen looked at her as she cried into him. Looking down Aizen watched the girl. "I'm sorry….I didn't mean to make you mad...I….I just don't want you to leave me…." Ryia sobbed. "Leave you?" He questioned. "For that human…" Ryia said cring. "I'm not leaving you, She's just here to help with the hokiyoku. "So...I'm...not going to be replaced?" She asked. "No, you are still going to be my queen." He said holding her close. Ryia closed her eyes as the tears continued to pour out. "But, I am going to have to punish you." Aizen said causing the girl to look up at him. "What you did was uncalled for." Aizen said pushing Ryia away from him a bit. "So, your punishment will be one that will go with your crimes." Aizen said as Ryia gulped.

Aizen walked down the hall towards his sitting room. Ryia was asleep for now and he was relieved. By the time she had woken up and arrived to where Aizen was Gin was also there. Glaring at Gin Ryia looked up at Aizen as he walked over towards her and placed a hand on her head. "But there's no need to worry, Gin, As long as we stay calm everything will be fine." Aizen said as Ryia smiled up at him. Waiting until the unwanted company left the room Ryia looked up at Aizen. "Can I go play with the intruders yet?" She asked pouting a bit. "No, I told you before that you are to remain close to me at all times." Aizen said "Besides, I don't want you injured." He said pulling her close. Ryia smiled a bit and curled into him "Lord Aizen, There's a problem." A servent said walking in and kneeling. "Oh? and what would that be?" He asked. "It appears some of the lower ranked arrancars disobeied orders and went to the world of the living." The servent said. Aizen frowned standing up fully. "Send Ulqui…" Aizen started before feeling a tug on his sleeve. Looking down he looked at Ryia who was looking up at him. "Please?" She asked softly. Sighing he turned towards her. Maybe it would be best to send her on this mission. Ulquiorra had his hands full with Orihime and Grimmjow was to violent for such matters. "Fine, but be careful." He said as Ryia hugged him. "It won't take me long, I promise!." She said smiling giving him a quick kiss before running out of the room. He didn't want her to get rusty either.


	9. Chapter 8

Ryia looked around as she entered the world of the living. Within seconds she had spotted the offending arrancars and walked over to where they was battling some of the soul reapers. Suddenly the battle stopped as both sides looked over at the new arrival. "You know, disobeying orders is a serious crime." Ryia said smirking as the arrancars started to visibly shake. "We had orders though!" One of them said. "Oh, from whom?" Ryia asked walking over towards them. "From Szayel." The said. "Well, I'm sure he didn't have Lord Aizen's permission which makes Szayel's order invalid. Now, you have one of two options, go back and confront Lord Aizen personally, or have me kill you right here for insubordination." Ryia hissed. "We will return." The leader said then lead the group back through the gate. Ryia looked over at the soul reapers and smiled. "Toshi, long time no see." Ryia said smirking. "Ryia.." He hissed as the much younger girl giggled. "I'd love to stick around and play, but Lord Aizen would be mad if I did." Ryia sung as Matsumoto suddenly appeared attacking her.

Easily dodging the attack Ryia smirked. "Of course, I can't get rusty now, can I?" Ryia asked as She attacked Toshiro. "Creating a 2 on 1 fight won't end good for you!" Toshiro yelled blocking the attack. "Oh please, I could probably take down your whole squad Toshi." Ryia laughed as she attacked again. "Remember Ryia, you was only a 3rd seat!" Toshiro reminded her. "Only because that's where Lord Aizen wanted me. I'm the strongest fighter he's got, All three of us in Gran Fuerza are." Ryia laughed as she pummeled him with attacks while blocking Matsumoto's. "Gran Fuerza?" He questioned. "Yes, Lord Aizen's most powerful force, we're stronger than the espadas!." Ryia yelled happily as she punched Toshiro into a near-by building. Turning her attention to the other female Ryia smirked. "We will protect Lord Aizen at all cost." She said as she slammed Matsumoto into the building below her. Ryia grinned. the fight took maybe 20 minutes. Turning around Ryia stopped as ice creeped up her body. "You think a little ice can stop me?" She asked. "No." Toshiro said as Ryia felt a piercing pain run through her stomach.. "Just distract you." Matsumoto said. Ryia turned her head and glared at the lieutenant. "Ryia Arashi, you are under arrest, we have some questions for you." Toshiro said flying over to the wounded girl as the sword was removed from her stomach. "Damn you." She cursed as she passed out from the pain and blood loss.

Waking up Ryia groaned looking around. She was in a dark room that held very little light. "Shit." She hissed as she struggled to move only to find her arms shackled above her head. "Fuck, he's not going to be happy." Ryia muttered frowning. as she felt her spiritual energy on low levels. "So they're taking precautions." She noted as several sets of feet headed towards her. "So you're finally awake?" A voice asked as the squeaking of the cell door echoed in the silence. Looking up Ryia was met with the sight of Toshiro, Byakuya, and Unohana. "Oh, hey Yoshie, howsit goin?" Ryia slurred still somewhat out of it. Toshiro growled. "That's Captain Hitsugaya." He said making the chained girl smirk. "Did I hit a sore spot? Toshi?" Ryia asked smirking at the smallest member of the group. "Enough, You're here to give us information so start talking." Byakuya said looking at her. "So sorry, but I can't." She said leaning her head back against the wall. "And why not?" He asked. "Well duh, you're my enemy. I may not be right in the head but I'm not stupid." She said glaring at them. "You realize that if you don't give us the information we seek we will kill you right?" Toshiro asked causing the girl to laugh, "You? kill me? That's funny Toshi." Ryia laughed angering the two males.

"Ryia Arashie, you are a prisoner of war. So unless you value your life you will answer our questions." A voice yelled as the head captain walked into the cell. "My life belongs to Lord Aizen, if he wanted to he could kill me and I would still die happy knowing I was of use to him in some way." Ryia explained glaring at the older male. "Why would you give your life up for that man?" Unohana asked. "Lord Aizen is my life, he was since the very moment he saved me from myself." Ryia said. The captains looked at the girl. "So, you are saying that you have no wish to remain living if you cannot serve Aizen?" Yamamoto asked. "That's correct. I'd so much as kill myself if I can't serve Lord Aizen." Ryia agreed. "Very well, Captain Kuchiki, "You will deal with the execution of this traitor." Yamamoto said before leaving. Toshiro sighed and looked at Ryia. "At least tell me this, Why did Kit leave with you?' He asked. "Sorry Toshi, that's something that only she can explain, I have no right to." Ryia said smirking at the male. Toshiro glared at her before walking out of the cell followed by Unohana. Looking up at Byakuya Ryia smirked. "So, how long exactly do I have long to live?" She asked the male. "You will be executed at dawn." He said leaving and closing her cell. "Dawn huh? "She asked looking out of the tiny window.

"Sin, Kit, you two are to go retrieve Ryia." Aizen said back in Hueco Mundo. "From where?" Kit asked a bit confused. "The soul reapers." Aizen explained. "BUT WE ARE SOUL REAPERS!" Kit yelled as Sin chuckled. Aizen groaned. "In the Soul Society." he said sighing. "Oh, right…." Kit said giving him a thumbs up. "Don't worry bastard, we'll get her back for you to fuck her again." Kit said grinning and turning around and walking away with Sin following her as the disappeared to the Soul Society. Walking around Kit sighed hoping that Toshiro wouldn't show up. Finally entering the prison block they looked at Ryia who had just escaped her bounds. "About time you two got here." Ryia said rubbing her wrist before calling for her sword which swirled into existence in her hand. "So, What exactly are you doing?" Sin asked looking at the girl. "I just thought i'd have some fun, but that didn't last long, as usual." Ryia said sighing as she walked through the bars of the cell. "Aizen's pissed at you." Sin said looking at the girl. "I figured," Ryia said knowing she was in for another punishment. "So what took you so long to escape?" Kit asked. "Well it'd take you a while too if your Spiritual pressure was restricted." Ryia snapped back frowning as the call was soon filled with Squad 6 soul reapers. Looking over the trio stare the the reapers. "See, because of your gabbing Kit we was caught." Ryia blamed "Shall I take care of them then?" Kit asked smirking as Byakuya walked up. "No, we will return to Hueco Mundo." Ryia said opening the gate. "You didn't receive permission to leave Ryia." He said. "Sorry about that, you'll just have to try to kill me next time." Ryia smirked as the gate closed in front of her.

Skipping into the throne room Ryia looked up at Aizen. "I'm back!" She said smiling. Kit and Sin and went off back to their room leaving Ryia alone with Aizen. "Come here, Ryia." Aizen said. Jumping up in front of him she was pulled into his lap. "I thought I told you to be careful." Aizen said. "I was going to head back after the arrancars left, but Matsumoto attack me, I lost my cool after that and ended up captured." Ryia explained. "And the blood?" Aizen asked looking down at her shirt. "I'm healed by now….it was just a fluke." Ryia said waving it off. "You should have known not to underestimate them." Aizen told her. "I'm the one who was underestimated, I didn't even draw my sword to fight them. Come winter I'll show them my true power." Ryia said smirking. Sighing Aizen turned her to face him. "You realize I have to punish you now right?" He asked. "Oh come on! I just explained what happened….They attacked I fought, I was already free by the time Sin and Kit showed up." Ryia whined frowning. "Yes, but you allowed yourself to get captured." He said. "I already learned my lesson though!" Ryia said pouting. "I want you to go to our room and wait for me there." Aizen explained. Pouting more Ryia jumped off his lap and headed into the palace.

Walking into her room Sin laid on her bed. Ulquiorra was off dealing with Orihime and Kit wanted to go train with Grimmjow. Holding her pillow close to her she began thinking of Ulquiorra. Would she ever get use to these feelings and being in a relationship with Ulquiorra? She still blushed every time she saw him and when he holds her she feels like she's about to pass out from embarrassment. Why, why did these things have to happen to her? Ryia and Kit were used to the affection they received, but she wasn't, the only compassion someone ever showed her was when Aizen saved her and took her to the academy. Everything else in between then and now she was just there. Sighing she rolled over thinking. How is she suppose to do her job properly with these thoughts clouding her head. "What am I to do?" She whispered frowning "I can't keep acting embarrassed every time he's around me, and if the other two find out then…." She said stopping herself as she hide her face in the pillow. If the other two find out, there would be no end of Ryias teasing and Kits comments. But, they're bound to find out if she keeps blushing every time Ulquiorra's close. Maybe she should ask Ryia for help...no….that was a bad idea to start with. Ryia was probably one of the last people she wanted to talk to about her feelings and ulquiorra. Kit, no, she has a feeling that Ryia would pry information out of her. "Whatever it is you're overthinking it." Ulquiorra said in her doorway causing the girl to jump. "When the fuck did you get here?" She asked looking at him. "For about 5 minutes." Ulquiorra said watching her. Groaning Sin fell back onto her bed. Why did this have to happen to her?

"You don't need to be so embarrassed about our relationship." Ulquiorra said walking over. "I've never done anything like this before, plus, if Ryia and Kit found out there would be no end.." Sin whined a bit as Ulquiorra sat on the edge of her bed. "They already know." He told her as the girl jumped up. "WHAT?!" Sin yelled. "I heard them talking about it the other day. "You need to have more faith in your friends Sin, they're not going to torment you for being new to something like this." Ulquiorra said looking at her. "You don't know them very well then, especially Ryia." Sin said sighing.

Ryia sat on Aizen's lap resting her head against his chest and stared at the screens in front of them. After the brief punishment he had her place some of her familiars in the shadows where the 5 intruders were. "Do you think it's ok to let them play with her like that?" Ryia asked referring to the 9th espada. "It's fine." Aizen said watching the fight. The one think Aizen loved about Ryia's abilities was that she could watched anything if there was shadows. Ryia turned her attention to Ichigo. "I still want to fight him…." Ryia said. "I've told you already that you're not allowed to." Aizen told her as Ryia looked up at him pouting. "I just want to have fun with him." Ryia told him. "I'm afraid that your 'playing' will end up killing him and any others." He explained. Ryia pouted more crossing her arms. "You're so mean sometimes…" She said looking back at the 5 screens that followed the intruders. Right now, 3 of them were fighting and 2 was running around. Ryia focused on Ichigo as he carried a small girl. "Aizen, that girl he's carrying...who is she?" Ryia asked. "She use to be the 3rd espada before Heibel. She lost all of her powers and took the form she had now.

Looking over Ryia watched as the building started to crumble The male before them screamed as the skin deteriorated. Watching the fight Ryia soon made a face of disgust as what looked like tentacles started covering the floor. "EW, who would want a power like that? It looks like it's out of a weird rape comic." Ryia said frowning as Aizen chuckled as Ryia reaction. "What?" She asked looking over at him. "Nothing." He said, a short while later Ryia jumped feeling a hand rubbing her thigh, "No" she said looking at him. "No what?" He asked. "We just did it and you want to again? What's up with your stamina?" She asked frowning. "I have plenty to spare." She said. Ryia stood and walked over to the edge and sat down dangling her feel over the edge. Aizen watched her. The punishment did take a toll on her apparently. Looking up at the screen Ryia watched as an arrancar joined the fight with the quincy. They've done nothing but run away from the attacks. Sighing Ryia leaned back. "Man, why are all of these fights boring?" Ryia complained as Aizen watched her. It was hard to entertain the girl and when she was entertained she went crazy. This is one of the reason he brought her with him. She knew when she was having fun, "Enough already, I've had enough of this, I'm going to cut you two into tiny little pieces and feed you to your friends!" The arrancar yelled on one of the screens before him. "That seems like fun, Hey Aizen, can I go play with them to?" Ryia asked rolling over and looking at him. From his view he could see her chest perfectly. "Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked causing the girl to pout. "But I'm bored!" Ryia whined. Aizen wanted to watch the Intruders progress, The only way he could keep watching was if Ryia was with him, if she left, that would mean the screens would to.

Ryia glared at Aizen before rolling back over. She knew why he wanted her to stay put, but these battles where fo fun for her. Stretching out Ryia folded her arms behind her head and rested her head on them. Closing her eyes she laid there slowly falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Ryia walked down the halls annoyed, Aizen had kept her in the throne room to watch the battle for too long now she was grumpy. She hated staying in one place for to long. Walking into the kitchen she was greeted with the sight of Kit and Sin talking. Grabbing a cup of coffee Ryia laid her head down on the table groaning. "You look like shit." Kit commented. "Aizen kept me in the throne room for 4 straight hours just to watch the intruders." Ryia whined taking a drink of coffee. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Sin said looking at her. "I'm surprised you two left each other alone during that time." Kit said. "Trust me, he wanted do, but I wouldn't let him." She said sighing causing the other two to look at her. "Are you sick? normally you two can't keep your hands off of each other." Kit said. "That's what i'm talking about. It starts as innocent holding then next thing I know i'm bent over something." Ryia whined. "My body still hurts front his last punishment." She continued. The other two girls just looked at her. "Do you think if you'd quit antagonizing him you wouldn't get as many punishments?" Sin asked. "Sometimes I just can't help myself!" Ryia said whining more before standing up. "I'm going to take a walk." She said walking out of the room.

Walking down the hall Ryia stopped seeing Orihime's door open. "I don't even understand why you care so much, whether or not he's alive. Before this battle is over all of your friends will be dead anyway, that is the truth, what does it matter if one is killed a bit sooner than the others? They should have realized that this was going to happen from the start." Ulquiorra voice rung out. "Stop it right now." the soft panicked voice begged. "If they didn't realize it then they are fools and deserve to die for their arrogance. Either way you should dismiss them from your mind. It's not worth the effort to remember them. If I were you, I would be angry that they were all foolish enough to sneak into Hueco Mundo in the first place. Like lambs to a slaughter." Ulquiorra continued. Ryia flinched a bit hearing the skin to skin contact of Orihime's slap from her position against the wall. Hearing Ulquiorra turn and head towards the door Ryia smirked. "I will come back here again, in one hour. If you haven't eaten any of your nutrients by then, I will tie you down and force the food down your that in mind." He said as the door closed behind him.

"My, a little hard on the girl aren't we?" Ryia asked smirking as Ulquiorra stopped. "I'm surprised you just left like that after she slapped you, don't tell me you liked it." Ryia tormented as Ulquiorra turned around. "She needs to believe that we are not violent unless provoked." He said looking at her. Ryia giggled. "I think I already shattered that belief, don't cha think? Besides, her slapping you should be provocation enough." Ryia said not moving from her position. "If I was you I would have slapped her back, into a wall." She said grinning. "If you want, I could punish her for you." Ryia offered grinning. "That would be against Lord Aizen's orders. Orihime Inoue is to remain unharmed." Ulquiorra repeated. "What is up with everyone getting in my way of fun?!" Ryia yelled getting more annoyed. "Your version of fun is death, something that you can enjoy in a few months time." Ulquiorra said walking away. "HEY, DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU MASOCHIST BATMAN!" Ryia yelled at him. Crossing her arms the girl stared as the white male continued to walk away from her. Turning on her heal she continued down the hall. "Damn masochist batman, I wasn't going to kill her, just scare her a little, make sure she knows her place here." Ryia grumbled storming down the hall towards the rebuilt training room.

"Huh, espada 9 was killed?" Ryia looked over at Aizen slightly shocked. "Yes, it would appear Rukia Kuchiki killed them." Aizen continued as he sat on the bed. Ryia stood there still shocked. She had just gotten out of the shower when Aizen informed her. "So does this mean I can play with her next?" Ryia asked smirking. "You wouldn't have time, she's on the verge of dieing." He said watching the girl as she bent over. "Seriously? this people are really going to piss me off!" Ryia cried standing up and turning towards him. Aizen looked over at his dark-haired beauty in her underclothes. Clearly she was getting annoyed with the fact that she was told not to interfere and she couldn't have 'fun' with the intruders like the espada. Turning back around Ryia changed into a clean uniform before storming out of the room trying to calm herself down.

Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a soda and sat down pissed. Crossing her legs she sat there muttering in anger not noticing Kit walking into the room. Kit smirked seeing her and sat down next to her. "Hey Ryia, I have a proposition for you." Kit said smirking causing the other girl to lean back in her seat. "Concerning what?" Ryia asked eyeing the half demon. Kit smirked more and explained what she had planed. "So, what do you think?" Kit asked afterwards. "Consider it done." Ryia said as her devilish smirk appeared on her face. Yes, if she couldn't have fun with the intruder, she'd have fun with the espada.

"Sin, where exactly are Ryia and Kit?" Aizen asked a bit later walking into the kitchen. "Kit said she was going to train, Ryia, don't know." Sin said sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Sighing Aizen turned and went to go look for his trouble maker.

Inside Grimmjow's room Ryia smirked and cheered. "I WON!" Ryia said laying her playing cards down in front of Grimmjow. "WHAT? YOU CHEATING BITCH!" Grimmjow yelled as Ryia smirked laughing. "I won fair and square, now as for our deal you have to do what I say!" She sung smirking. Grimmjow growled glaring at the girl. "So wait here and i'll be back!" She sung as she skipped out of the room only to return a few short seconds later hiding something behind her back. "For losing the bet, you have to wear this for Kit!" Ryia yelled holding out a hot pink nurse's outfit. "Though if i find one single tear in it I will kill you." Ryia said smiling at the gasping Grimmjow. "Now be a good boy and put this on while I go get Kit!" Ryia said hanging the outfit on the closet door before skipping out.

"Hey Grimmjow, Ryia said…"Kit stopped as she opened the door to their bedroom and stood there. Grimmjow stood by the bed blushing like Sin while he tried pulling down the skirt. "What's going on here?" Kit asked smirking closing the door. "I lost a bet…" He muttered looking away. Kit leaned against the wall. "Against who?" She asked "Ryia." He muttered and Kit chuckled. "You should have known better than to bet against her." She explained walking over to him and pushed him onto the bed.

Ryia grinned skipping down the hall towards the throne room where Aizen was sitting. "There you are, what were you doing?" He asked as the girl stretched across his lap, "Nothing." She said innocently. "You're in a better mood than earlier so what did you do?" He asked again. "Nothing harmful...I promise." She said looking up at the male. Sighing Aizen looked down at her. "I hope you weren't causing problems with the espada." He said. "Nope, just helping one." She giggled causing him to raise an eyebrow but he let it go. "By the way, I heard Orihime pounding on her door on the way here." Ryia said looking up at her. "It seems her friend Rukia was killed with the 9th espada. "Oh, that's too bad." Ryia commented not the least bit caring before jumping off and skipped out of the room.

A few hours later Kit walked out of the bedroom wearing Grimmjow's clothes and spots the older girl. "Um...what exactly are you doing?" Kit asked gaining the other girls attention. Kit stared at Ryia's new outfit that consisted of a sexy bunny cosplay. "This is why more comfortable." Ryia explained smiling. "Yea, anyway, I made sure he didn't tear it." Kit said handing the nurse outfit back to Ryia. "Got the goods?" Ryia asked only to receive Kits smirk. "I'll meet you in the kitchen then." She continued heading back into her room to put the outfit away as Kit continued onto the kitchen. Once arriving Ryia sat next to Kit who had a decent size stack of photos. "Went kinda overboard didn't ya?" Ryia asked looking through the photos. "I can't help it, he was so cute." Kit said grinning as Grimmjow walked into the kitchen. Thinking quickly Ryia shoved the pictures into her top before Grimmjow could notice.

"Can I have my clothes back?" He asked Kit. "No." She stated curling into the clothing before looking over at him. "Are you wearing my pants?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Ryia looked over and almost fell out of her chair. "Talk about chicken legs Grimmy!" She howled laughing causing the male to blush with rage as Aizen walked in. "What's going on here exactly?" He asked staring at his 3 subordinates in different clothing. "Nothing much." Kit said standing. As Ryia jumped up. "I'm an English Flop!" Ryia yelled smiling. "A what?" Grimmjow asked glaring at her. "I didn't stutter, I'm an English flop, play boy." Ryia said slipping the pictures into Kits pocket. "Ryia, why are you wearing that outfit?" Aizen asked looking at her. "It's comfy" Ryia said smiling going over to Aizen. Grimmjow grabbed Kit and drug her off. "Don't you be man-handling me!" Kit yelled smacking Grimmjow with her tail.

Ryia smiled at Aizen and skipped away. Later she sat in the meeting room waiting for everyone else to arrive. Sure enough the room starts to fill as the espadas stare at the black-haired girl wearing a bunny outfit. "Ryia, why are you still wearing that?' Kit asked looking at her in Gimmjows jacket but her pants, Grimmjow on the other hand was shirtless. "You mean she was wearing that earlier?' Sin asked her. "Yea" Kit answered as Aizen walked in. "Welcome, everyone…" He said as his eyes land on Ryia who was was leaning back in her seat with her legs and arms crossed. "I thought I told you to change." He said sitting down. "I don't wanna." Ryia said sitting there as the other males stared at her. Sighing Aizen starts the meeting. Somehow during the meeting Ryia had made her way onto Aizen's lap. Everyone watched as her and him constantly fought over this. Finally having enough Ryia just stands and leaves the room pouting a bit.

Aizen sighs and walks into his throne room a bit later only to find her laying on top of his chair looking at what looked like a magazine. "What are you doing now?" Aizen said looking at her. "Reading….oh, that one's pretty…" Ryia said looking at the outfits in the book in front of her. "Ryia, go change." Aizen told her as her head snapped up. Sitting up Ryia called one of her screens to view. "So, carrot-tops fighting Batman huh?" Ryia muttered watching Ichigo jump out of the cloud of dust in his Bankai. Frowning Ryia looked harder. "He has a mask." She said as Aizen walked over to her. Ryia watched as a powerful force of black and red spiritual pressure released from Ichigo's changed form. "Tsuga Tensu!" He yelled sending a wave of the black pressure towards Ulquiorra. Ryia watched the battle with interest as Ulquiorra pulled his second hand out of his pocket. "Woah…" Ryia awed as the espada was lost in the attack. Aizen watched the battle, The boy had certainly grown in power since the last battle he saw. "Impressive, even using both my hands I couldn't stop it. I'm quite surprised. That it? Finished Ichigo?" Ulquiorra said looking at the shocked Ichigo while he dusted his ruined jacket off. "Yes, it appears that it was." He continued before pointing at the boy who stepped back still in shock. "How unfortunate." He said charging up his cero and firing it at the boy and through the wall. Ryia frowns as both males were soon gone. "They went outside." She commented looking up at Aizen who was also watching the fight.

Turning back to her screen she watched as the duo came back into focus. "I'm impressed with your reaction time. You used your mask to block my cero, but this time it shattered instantanisatly. I'm afraid you won't be able to bring it out again. You have nothing left to hold me off. It's time to give up." Ulquiorra said walking over to the panting male on the ground. Ulquiorra jumped as he felt Ichigo's sword against his chest. "I'll never surrender. You're the leader of the espada aren't you? So it's very simple, all I have to do is defeat you in battle. Then this war is as good as over." Ichigo said shaking. "I see, it looks as if you was misinformed." he said grabbing Ichigo's sword and moving it tearing his jacket. Ichigo stared at the white man's chest, at the number that was placed there, 4. "You're, the fourth?" Ichigo asked looking at him. "Correct, espada number 4, Ulquiorra Shifer. Out of all the espada my power is ranked fourth." He explained as he moved her arm again and impaled Ichigo's chest. "Ichigo Kurosaki, It's pointless, you cannot defeat me. Even if you were luck enough to succeed, There are three espada ranked above me who are much stronger than I. Then, there are 3 girl ranked above them. Try as many times as you like." Ulquiorra said pulling his hand out of the others chest causing the other to groan in pain. "The results will always be the same. It appears, that I have grossly overestimated you. Your development, didn't meet my expectations." He said looking down "This is the end then" He continued as he turned and walked away. "If you can still move in that condition, leave Hueco Mundo immediately. If you can't move, then die there. No matter what, your path ends here, soul reaper." He said as he left and Ryia screen went dark. "Man, there goes that fun." Ryia pouted crossing her arms and walking out.

Entering her room Ryia smirked and pulled up another screen that revealed Orihimes room as she changed into her regular clothes. Inside Orihime was joined by two other girls. Loly, the girl she made into a punching bag a while ago, and Melody, a close friend to the first one. They was put under Ryia's control since the announcement of the new group containing Ryia and her friends. Ryia watched as Loly laid down on the couch inside the room. "Yea, it's a very nice room. I guess Lord Aizen must really like you a lot, Isn't that the truth princess? You're the girl of the hour, Everybody is talking about you, you must be important, it's amazing that five people came to save their princess." Loly taunted. "Tell me Princess Orihime, do you think everybody should bend down and worship you?" Loly asked. "HUH, loser." Melody commented. "Think you're special? Think you deserve all of this attention? Huh?" Loly asked as Orihime started to back up. "I don't think that." Orihime said softly. "I'm sorry, what was that? You'll have to speak up, Princess. I could hear what you said." Loly said as Orihimes back hit the wall. Ryia smirked, She had told the girls to rough the girl up a bit, put her in her place, and it was going just as she hoped. "I don't think that!" Orihime yelled as Loly laughed. "You hear that? Hear what she's saying? She says she doesn't think that." Loly said to Melody. "How shocking." The other girls smirked as Loly slammed her hand by Orihime's head. "Let me give you a little piece of advice, miss Orihime." Loly sung rubbing the girl's hair. "Princess." She continued before thoughing Orihime to the side. "There's only one woman we follow and that's Ryia!" Loly yelled at her. "Don't start thinking you're so special, You're nothing but a human, You don't deserve the honor of being at Lord Aizen's side, That spots reserved for someone else. What? Nothing to say?" Loly continued smirking as she placed her foot on the other girls head. "What a pain in the ass." Melody said walking over. "Wanna beat her up?" Loly asked causing Ryia to frown instantly. "Sounds good to me, We'll stop when the baby starts crying." Melody agreed causing Loly to start laughing. "An excellent idea, Show us how ugly you are when you cry!" Loly yelled removing her foot only to start kicking her. "Show us your ugly face!" Loly yelled before Ryia left the room. If they was caught doing this Aizen would blame her.

Ryia cursed as she heard an explosion and a scream. "Those idiots." Ryia hissed. "Just who in the hell do you think you are princess?" Ryia heard Loly ask. Walking into the destroyed doorway Ryia watched as Loly smirked at Orihime then turn her attention to Melody. "What do you think?" She asked. "It's worth a try." Melody responded holding up a cero. "We need some help with Melody's cero, it's not working to well, She can't quite control it, sometimes it shoots out all on it's own. If fact, it's gotten so bad, that if you're not careful, you might get hit by mistake." Loly yelled. "Enough!" Ryia yelled frowning causing the three girls to look up at her. "Just what in the hell do you two think you're doing?" Ryia asked crossing her arms. "We was just putting her in her place…" Loly explained. "Do you not remember Lord Aizen's orders? She is to remain unharmed." Ryia said. At that exact point the wall next to Ryia exploded. Looking over Ryia watched as Grimmjow walked through the new hole. "Grimmjow…." Ryia said causing the male to look over at her before turning his attention back to Loly and walking over to her. "Get lost." He said slapping her across the room. "Oh, guess I used to much force." He said as Melody yelled and ran at him with her cero which he easily caught. Grinning he opened his hand forming his own cero which instantly killed the girl. "Grimmjow, that's enough, they're under my command, you have no right touching either one of them." Ryia hissed turning his attention to her then to a beaten Orihime. There's no doubt that Aizen would still get world about this regardless.


	11. Chapter 10

Ryia glared down at Loly and Melody. Orihime had healed Loly and fully revived Melody. "You two disobeyed my orders, I told you to rough her up not beat her up." Ryia yelled at them. "We're sorry, we just got caught up in the moment and forgot about the orders." Loly said bowing. "Forget? You don't ever forget my orders!" Ryia yelled kicking Loly. "Not only did you disobey my orders you disobeyed Lord Aizen's!" She yelled causing the two girls to flinch. "What's going on in here?" Aizen asked walking in. Ryia had lead the two girls to the closest room she knew was empty, which was Aizen's office. "Nothing, just about to punish this two idiots who disobeyed orders." Ryia explained. Aizen looked over at the two girls on the ground then walked over. "And care to explain what orders those where?" He asked. "They decided to pay a little visit to the human's room, destroy the room and harmed the girl." Ryia said glaring at them. Aizen glared down at them. "But sir we have a good reason!" Loly yelled only to get kicked. "I don't want to hear anymore excuses!" Ryia yelled only stopping when Aizen placed a hand on her shoulder. "And what reason would that be?" He asked. "That bitch has been acting like she's better than everyone else since the moment she got here. She needed to realize her place! " Loly yelled only to get slapped by Aizen. Ryia watched the girls reactions. "You have no right deciding who needs to be put in their place." Aizen said calmly. "Ryia, make sure you punish both girls for their disobedience." Aizen said leaving the room. "Yes sir." Ryia said bowing then turned towards the two girls.

Ryia walked down the hall with the two girls in tow behind her. Opening the door Ryia stood there as the two girls were chained to the wall. "For disobedience you two will spend a week in here. "That all?" Loly asked grinning causing Ryia to chuckle. Snapping her figures two black bubbles appeared next to her. "You will spend a week in the shadow realm, there, you will experience the worst kind of punishment, physiological." She grinned as the two girls looked at her scared. "You should be happy though, because next time, it's going to be worse, much worse." Ryia grinned as the bubbled surrounded the girls heads. Leaving the room Ryia smirked as she could hear the muffled screams of the two girls.

"Ryia, where is Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked appearing behind the girl. "Grimmjow took her somewhere." Ryia said as he disappeared again. Chuckling Ryia walked back to her room, looking at her closet Ryia looked at her outfits. Stopping she called up a screen and watched as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow started fighting. "Those idiots." She said and walked out as Aizen met up with her. "What's wrong now?" He asked noticing the look on her face. "Those two are at it again." Ryia said as Aizen sighs and she walks off. "Get to work!" Grimmjow yelled as Ryia appeared behind him. "Grimmjow, unhand her." Ryia said frowning causing the male to turn to her as Kit showed up. "Stay out of this." He growled. "Aizen is upset with you, first you tried punishing arrancars that were not in your control, then you took Orihime to heal an enemy, then you fought Ulquiorra and used your Caja Negacion on a higher ranking espada, Now you're harming Orihime, all against Aizen's orders. Now, you are to remove your hand for her neck and appear in front of Aizen for your punishment." Ryia said frowning. Grimmjow glared at Ryia who had an annoyed look on her face, behind her Kit stood there with the same annoyance. "Do I need to repeat myself, Grimmjow?" Ryia asked.

Dropping the girl Grimmjow looked at the orange-haired male that made his way in front of Orihime. "Orihime, heal my wounds." He said causing the girl to stare at him. "What?" She asked. "I'm asking for you to heal my wounds, and to heal his too." Ichigo said looking at Grimmjow's burnt arm. "Listen kid, you will find that a big mistake, I don't need your pity." Grimmjow growled. "Oh, it's not pity, I assume you want us to fight at our full strength right? Or am I mistaken? Do you plan to use your injuries as an excuse when you finally lose?" Ichigo asked causing Grimmjow to draw his sword. Ryia sighed and looked at Orihime. "Heal them, once you're finished we're leaving." She said still annoyed.

After Ichigo and Grimmjow were healed and gone Ryia took Orihime back to Aizen while Kit stayed and monitored the battle. Now, Ryia was sitting in her room annoyed, because of Grimmjow's Caja Negacion use on Ulquiorra Ryia was forced to babysit the bitch. Changing back into her bunny outfit Ryia stretched along the bed. If she had to stick around here she was going to be comfortable. Calling up a screen she watched the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow. "He's such a jackass." Ryia said sighing "I am, I am the KING!" Grimmjow yelled. "The king as assholes." Ryia commented as Aizen walked in. "Here you are, why are you wearing that again?" He asked looking at her outfit as she laid on her stomach on the bed. "I figured if I have to babysit might as well be comfy." She said not taking her eyes off the screen before her. " I'm going to defeat you, and Ulquiorra. I'm going to defeat Aizen!" Ichigo yelled causing Ryia to chuckle. "Isn't that interesting? He thinks he's going to win this war." Ryia said smirking as Aizen stood behind her. "Kit, stop them." Aizen said and within a second Kit was in between Ichigo and Grimmjow holding Ichigo's sword causing both males to look at her. "This fight's over." She said and threw Ichigo into a pillar. Looking back Kit caught Grimmjow frowning. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder she disappeared from the area and into their room as Ryia walked in with Orihime. "Heal him." Ryia demanded throwing the girl towards the defeated espada.

"No, I refu.." Orihime yelled only to get slapped by Ryia, "The longer you take the longer you prevent reuniting with your little friends." Ryia growled down at the shaking girl. Kit stared at Grimmjow, her king, how could he be defeated so easily? Standing Orihime walked over to the male and started healing him. Ryia leaned against the nearest wall, She was back in her normal outfit per Aizen's orders. Once Grimmjow was healed Ryia grabbed Orihime and drug her out of the room only to appear in front of Ichigo and the others. "Here carrot-top, have carrot-top junior back." Ryia said tossing the girl to him. "Hey wait!" Ichigo yelled catching Orihime. "Take her and go, before Aizen changes his mind." Ryia said walking away.

The next day Ryia laid in bed thinking. Even though the invasion was just yesterday Ryia was already bored. Ryia suddenly smirked and jumped out of bed and headed over to her cosplay closet. Pulling out two boxed Ryia grinned as she peeked inside them then headed out of the door. Walking down the hall she placed one box in front of Sins door then one in front of Kits before heading back to her room. "Where did you go?" Aizen asked looking at her as she stared back. He had just gotten out of the shower and had nothing but a towel on. "RYIA!" They heard before their bedroom door slammed open revealing a pissed Sin. "What in the hell is this?" She asked holding a collar and leash set. "Well from what I can tell it looks like a collar and leash." Ryia said smirking at her as Sin jumped at her trying to strangle the girl as Ryia manages to clasps the collar on the attacking pissed girl causing her to freeze and run out. Ryia sat there smirking as Aizen called her over. Jumping up Ryia skipped over to Aizen who was now by the bed. "Turn around." He ordered as the girl did slightly confused, before she could stop him she felt the cold rough texture of a collar around her neck. "Wha-." Ryia started. "This is punishment." He whispered in her ear as he padlocked the collar closed. Frowning Ryia tugged on the leather unsuccessfully as it stayed around her neck. "But this is yours…" Ryia pouted at the man who was getting dressed as she sat on the bed. "My dear kitten, do you honestly think the master would wear the collar?" He asked before leaving the girl stunned.

An hour later Ryia walked into the meeting room before everyone else. Sitting on her seat Ryia started filing her nails as the room quickly filled with the espada who was just staring at her. "Ryia." Aizen voiced sounded out catching her attention. "Yes?" She asked. "What are you wearing?" He asked. "You wanted to treat me like a cat fine, I'm a cat, meow." She said smirking as Grimmjow glared at Ryia. Aizen sighed as he sat down and Ryia smirked to herself. "Let's begin." He said. throughout the whole meeting Ryia sat there quietly as the espada stared at her in her cat outfit that barely covered anything. Finishing the meeting Aizen stood and drug the girl out of the room. "Are you asking for another punishment?" Aizen asked looking down at her. "You wanted to treat me like a pet so I'm going to dress like one." Ryia said before trying to walk away. "I'm not done with you." He said as they walked into the throne room. Looking up at him Ryia frowns. "What are we doing in here?" She asked as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "People will see us…" Ryia gasped as she felt hands over her body. "Isn't that what you want?" He asked causing the girl to blush and shut up.

Ulquiorra walked down the hall towards Sin room. For some reason she wasn't at the meeting and he hoped that she was feeling ok. "Sin, I'm coming in." He said once reaching her room. Walking in he looked around finding her bed empty and a dark mass in the corner. Walking over Ulquiorra looked down at the terrified girl. Looking up Sins face went red as she tried hiding her face. Ulquiorra looked and spotted a silver chain leading from the floor up to the girl. "Sin, what's wrong?" He asked looking at her, watching as she shook her head the chain shook also. Gently taking her cheek Ulquiorra lifted her head to find a black collar around the girl's neck with his name on it. "Care to explain?" He asked slightly amused. "Ryia." Was all Sin said as Ulquiorra unfastened the collar much to Sins relief. "Thanks." She whispered looking up at him.

Later Ryia smirked looking down from the tree tops. After Aizen's little fun time with her he gave her a mission, distract the soul society. "Lets see….13 should be interesting enough for them. " Ryia said smirking as she opened up the gate to the Dangai. Smirking she allowed 13 menos through before closing it after herself. Jumping on top of one of the menos Ryia smirked, "So they sent Squad 3, interesting." She said as the group came into view. Chuckling Ryia jumped off and watched as the squad started fighting the menos. "Good, just hang in there men, just a few more to go!" Izuru yelled causing Ryia to smirk more jumping onto the cleaner as the soul reapers ran for their lives. "Yes, run, run for your pathetic little lives!" Ryia yelled laughing as someone jumped in front of the cleaner causing her to frown. "Oh? so they got a new captain huh?" Ryia said as she jumped off of the cleaner as it was destroyed. "I can't believe the department of research and development would make such a grave error." The new male said then suddenly stopped as Ryia appeared behind them laughing and clapping her hand. "Very nice, well done." She said smirking as she walked into their view. "Wait...you're 5th squads 3rd seat…" Izuru said looking at her. "Ex- 3rd seat. but that doesn't matter, what does. is who your two new friends are Izuru Kira." Ryia said smirking.

"Lieutenant Kira, who is this girl?" The new captain asked turning around. "She was Sousuke Aizens 3rd seat before he defected from the soul society, I guess she went with him." He said. "Very good, Gin was spot on with you Izuru." Ryia said smirking. "Allow me to introduce myself, Names Ryia Arashi, I'm part of Lord Aizen's ultimate fighting force, the Gran Fuerza." She said smirking. "The Gran Fuerza?" Izuru asked. "It's spanish, It means Large force, am I correct?" One of the newbies asked. "Very good. Yes, Gran Fuerza is an elite force of 3 people, myself being the strongest out of them." Ryia said smirking as she placed a hand on her hip. "The strongest?" The new captain asked looking at her. "That's correct." She said holding up her arm, there a silver bracelet dangled from her wrist. On it in clearly was 0-1. "0-1, so you're below the Espada, then it should be easy to kill you!." The one newbie yelled charging at her. Just when he thought he impaled her with his sword he ended up face first into the wall. "And here I thought you was smart." Ryia commented smirking at the male stood up. "No, I am above the espada, you could say that I'm Lord Aizen's right hand. Not even the Director Generals have control over us, We follow one person, and one person only." Ryia said walking over to the down male and picked him up by the hair. "And that's Lord Aizen." She said as she slammed him into the other wall. "3rd seat Kibune!" Izuru yelled. "Oh? 3rd seat huh? the Soul society must be getting pretty desperate if they're promoting weaklings like him to 3rd seat." Ryia smirked.

"If you want to fight, they I'll be your opponent." The new captain said turned Ryia's attention over to him. "Oh, and who are you exactly?" She asked with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "I'm Squad 3 Captain Shusuke Amagai." He said frowning. "Amagai huh? Well then I hope you don't bore me like your friend over there just did. You see, I don't get to play that much, at least, not with my full power." Ryia said smirking at him. Frowning he pulled his swords out. "Oh, you got two of them huh?" Ryia asked. "Must mean you're serious about this if you're already pulling your sword out." She said before appearing in front of him. "That, or the Soul Society is truly starting to lack in stronger captain candidates." She whispered into his ear before kicking him back into his men. "Oh? so it looks like it was the 2nd." Ryia commented frowning before turning and starting to walk away. "Wait!" Izuru yelled making Ryia turn towards him. "Say Izuru, give that bitch Momo a message for me, tell her that Aizen truly doesn't regret anything he's done to her, after all, she was nothing more than a toy for him to play with. I honestly hope you guys start training, otherwise this war will be over before it even begun." Ryia said as the darkness of the dangai ate her.


	12. Chapter 11

Ryia walked through Los Noches frowning. Her little mission did the opposite of what she hoped, instead of entertaining her the encounter just ended up pissing her off. "Who pissed you off now?" Kit asked leaning against the wall outside the throne room. "Damn fucking Soul reapers." Ryia muttered as she walked in. Peaking Kits interest she followed the girl inside as Ryia gave Aizen her report. "Damn soul reapers are weak, I was able to defeat their new squad 3 captain in one kick." Ryia said looking at Aizen. "Don't underestimate them Ryia, today was a little more then a warning of what's to come." Aizen said smirking. Ryia nods and leaves the room. "Is there something you need, Kit?" Aizen asked. "Not from a bastard like you." She grumbled leaving after Ryia.

Ryia walked down the hall thinking. She knew Aizen wouldn't send her back out for a while so she was stuck here. Entering the bedroom Ryia sat on the bed thinking. She was already getting bored and she didn't feel like provoking Aizen right now and she knew she would get in trouble if she visited Orihime who was captured again shortly after Ryia left her with Ichigo. Laying back Ryia sighed as she fiddled with the collar that was still around her neck. It was going to take her a week to convince Aizen to get the damn thing off of her. "Grimmjow's still injured and Sin threatened to kill me if I showed up around there for now." Ryia muttered frowning. Sighing again she sat up and against her better judgement she headed off towards Sins room.

"Oh SSSSIIIIIIINNNNNN!" Ryia sung opening up the door. "Ryia go away I'm not in the mood for you right now!" Sin yowled bringing Kit to the room. "But I haven't done anything…" Ryia said frowning. "You either go the fuck away or get my medicine!" Sin yelled making the girl jump back into Kit who walked in. "Don't tell me, you're in pain aren't you?" Kit said looking at the girl laying on the bed in crippling pain. "What gave you that fucking idea?" Sin yelled as Ulquiorra and Aizen walked in from all of the commotion. "What's wrong with her?" Ulquiorra asked as Kit got Sins medicine. "She gets like this from time to time, without warning her whole body will be in so much pain it hurts her to breath. Her medicine that helps with the pain eats away at her muscles and bones causing her more pain." Ryia said softly frowning. "Why don't we try the hot springs first?" Kit asked looking up at her friend. "That'd be fine except you're forgetting I can't move or touch anything without being in pain!" Sin yelled. "Ryia, can't you create one of your darkness bubbles to transport her?" Ulquiorra asked looking at the girl. "I've never used my power like that before, but it's worth a shot." Ryia muttered thinking. "Ryia I swear if you touch me I will rip your arms off and kill you with them!" Sin yelled. "Will you relax? If this goes right the only thing that's going to be touching you are your own clothes." Ryia spat walking over and formed a slim surface underneath the girl that gently lifted her into the air.

Carefully levitating the girl down the hall Ryia and Kit took Sin to the hot springs. Once there they carefully undressed the girl and Ryia lowered her into the water. Hissing in both pain and relief Sin let the hot water work it's wonders. Relaxing Sin sat there as the pain slowly slipped from her body. It still hurt but at least her body wasn't sensitive to the touch. Looking up Sin watched as Ryia and Kit joined her in the spring. "You guys don't have to stay here with me.." Sin said a bit surprised. "How often do we have girl time?" Ryia asked smiling as her head bobbed above the water. "Plus we don't want you passing out from the heat and no one knowing." Kit explained sitting next to Sin. "Are you sure? I'm sure Ryia would have one of her little cameras spying on me." Sin hissed. "They have to stay in complete darkness. There's not one corner in here that's completely dark, so they wouldn't work." Ryia explained swimming up to them. "Is there something you're hiding from us Ryia?" Kit asked looking at the girl. "No, what makes you think that?" Ryia asked going red. "Only your heads been visible since you got in, something you don't normally do. Now what's wrong?" Sin said looking at the girl who was sinking more into the water.

Kit frowned and reached for Ryia who quickly backed away. "I'm fine…" she whispered causing the cat demon farther into the water to grab the girl. Before Ryia could move away her arm was caught and her body was forced above water by the much taller girl. The other two looked at Ryia chest where red marks littered her neck. "Aizen got ahold of me earlier, I kept telling him to stop but he kept placing hickeys." Ryia grumbled jerking herself free and splashed down into the water. "So what's the problem? You're normally walking around in one of your cosplays which is worst than that." Kit said sitting back down. "He did it while I was in my kitty outfit, and the only reason I wear them is they're more comfortable to wear." Ryia said crossing her arms. "Anyway we didn't come here to interrogate me on my body, how are you feeling Sin?" Ryia asked changing the topic. "Still in a lot of fuckin pain but it's better. About 20 minutes in here and I should be better." Sin said relaxing more. Ryia nods and swims up over the the two of them and relaxes also deciding against asking about her relationship with Ulquiorra. "It's hard to believe the wars right around the corner." Kit said leaning back. "I know, It seems like just yesterday that we left the Soul Society." Ryia agreed thinking. "I just hope they're ready for us, even without the Hokiyoku Aizen's pretty powerful, they'd stand no chance once it awakens." Sin said closing her eyes. Ryia looked over at Kit who was looking down. Everyone knew why Kit was there and no one blamed her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Kit." Ryia whispered causing the girl to look at her. "Toshi's strong, if he's fighting one of the lower arrancars I'm sure he'd win." Ryia continued as Kit stared at her. "I just don't want to confront him…" Kit whispered. "I'm sure he'd understand, I know I would. You're not the type of person to do something like this without a good reason. Protecting your brother, that's about as good as you can get." Ryia said laying her arms on the floor and rested her head on her arms. "So, what are you planning on doing after the war?" Sin asked Ryia who smiled. "I'm going to take my place next to Aizen's side as his queen." Ryia said smiling and giggling to herself while the other two stared at her. "What?" Ryia asked looking up at them. Both shook their heads in response confusing the poor girl even more. "What about you? you going to have little bat babies with the masochist emo batman?" Ryia asked watching as Sins face got red with anger and embarrassment. "What?!" Sin yelled glaring at the girl farthest from her. Ryia giggled. "Calm down, I'm joking." She chuckled. "What about you Kit? Planning on having kittens with Mr. King of the assholes?" Ryia asked smirking. Kit looked over at Ryia and hit her in the head with her tail. "OW! Will you quit that!?" Ryia yelled holding her head crying. The girls continued chatting until Sin felt she was relaxed enough to get out. While waiting for her to finish dressing Ryia stared at Sins hair. "What?" She asked looking at the girl as she reached up and touched Sins hair. "It's so soft and fluffy! KIT! YOU HAVE TO FEEL HER HAIR!" Ryia yelled smiling as she combed her fingers through the girl's hair. Smirking Kit reached over and grasped a few strands of the long black hair. "You're right...what products do you use Sin?" Kit asked following Ryia's suit. Finally getting annoyed Sin hit both girls before slowly walking out of the room.

About an hour later Sin was back in her room more relaxed, It still hurt to move but her muscles relaxed enough that her skin wasn't sensitive anymore. Looking up as Sin heard a knock on her door she watched as Ulquiorra slipped into the room. "Feeling better?" He asked looking at her. "I'll live now." Sin said as he sat next to her on her bed. "I got this for you." He said handing her a small box. Sin looked down at it then back up at him. "Open it." He said. Looking back down at the small white box Sin slowly opened the lid to find a small metal chain connected to a larger metal pendant. "I wanted to give you something to remember me by." He said as the girl stared at the light pendant shaped like a 4. "It's beautiful." She whispered staring at it. Smiling softly he gently took it out of her hand and wrapped it around her neck so that it laid on her chest with her other necklace. Sin looked up at Ulquiorra blushing as he gently pulled her into his lap. "You know, you're so adorable when you blush." He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on the girl's lips.

Down the fall Kit laid down on the bed thinking. Grimmjow was training to defeat Ichigo and Ryia went skipping off somewhere. Sighing Kit closed her eyes, What would she do if she ended up fighting Toshiro? She couldn't refuse to battle him if Aizen was standing right behind her. He we personally kill her brother just to make her fight. What would happen if they won? Would Toshiro end up dead anyway despite her efforts to keep him safe? Shaking her head Kit rolled over sighing again. "If he's fighting one of the lower arrancars I'm sure he'd win." Ryias words rung through her head. But, when Grimmjow first went to the world of the living with some of his men Toshiro was almost kill, that came from Ryia, the person sent after the group. Curling up a bit Kit slowly drifted off to sleep as the thoughts about Toshiro ran through her head.

The next day Sin stormed out of her room in search of a certain girl. Storming down the hall she stalked past one of the espada, which one she didn't know since Sins hair was all in her face due to the lack of hair ties. "I'm going to fucking kill her…" She muttered. After coming up clean in Ryias usual places Sin walked towards the throne room. "If he's there so is she." Sin growled walking in and up to Aizen who looks over at the gir. "Whats wrong sin?" He asked looking up at her. "Your bitch took all of my hairbands!" Sin yelled glaring at the young girl who was hiding behind the chair. Looking back at Aizen he waved her closer, once she was close enough he places a gentle hand on her cheek under her hair. "She was right though, you do look better with your hair down." He said causing the girl to blush a bit. "T-thank you Lord Aizen, but without my hair up most of my Spiritual pressure is leaked out." Sin explained. He nods and looks over at Ryia, "Give her back her hair bands Ryia." Aizen said. "But I don't have them!" Ryia said still staring at Sin. "If you don't have them why are you hiding then?" He asked. "She gets scary when she's pissed like this…" Ryia whined. Growling Sin moved to grab the girl only for Ryia to run out of the room with Sin chasing after her. Aizen stood there with a slight smirk on his face. Things around here was never boring, that much was true.

Sin grumbled as she walked down the hall. She had lost sight of Ryia and was now more pissed off than earlier. "Hey hairball, watch where the fuck you're going!" Sin heard a yell and looked up to be met face to face with Grimmjow. "Oh Sin, you're hairball?" He asked grinning before he went through 5 walls. Moving to walk away Sin stopped then walked over to a knocked out Grimmjow. Grabbing his sash Sin quickly tied her hair up as she walked away from the man and back towards her room. A while later she heard a knock on her door. "Sin, Lord Aizen's called a meeting." Ulquiorra said opening the door. "Alright…" She muttered getting up and walked over to him. "What's in your hair?" He asked looking at her. "Someone stole all of my hair ties, so I had to improvise." She said walking out. Walking towards the meeting room Sin stopped hearing something behind her. "SSSSIIIIINNNNN" Ryia whispered from the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow Sin walked over. "What do you want now?" She asked frowning at the girl. "Have you seen Kit? we need to do our entry into the meeting. "She should be in her room." Sin said before Ryia drug her towards Kits room. Stopping in front of the door Ryia knocked. "KKKIIIIITTTT" Ryia sung. After a few minutes Sin sighed. "She's probably already in the meeting room. I'm leaving." Sin said turning and headed back down the hall.

Peeking into the room Ryia looked around and noticed a small lump under the blankets. Walking over Ryia pulled back the sheet to reveal a small white cat asleep on the bed. Grinning she scooped the cat up and proceed to skip towards the meeting room. Meeting Sin right outside Ryia peeked in noticing everyone was already seated. "What are you doing out there Ryia?" Aizen asked without looking over. Jumping into the doorway the music to S&M by Rihanna starting playing. "WE ARE THE GRAND FUZZIES!" Ryia yelled holding the cat up in front of her. ryia was wearing her fuzzy cat outfit while Sin just walked past her. "Would you please put me down?" The cat suddenly asked causing Ryia to jump into Aizen's arms screaming while Kit went flying into Sin's lap."Kit?" Sin asked looking down at the cat. "Yes?" She asked looking up at Sin. "Is that really you?" Sin asked only to get a nod back. Across the table Aizen was trying to calm Ryia down enough to understand her. After 5 minutes Ryia finally calmed down and was now staring at the cat on Sin's lap. Aizen continued with his meeting. Afterwards he carried the still confused Ryia back to the bedroom. Once inside Ryia looks up at Aizen a bit confused.


	13. Chapter 12

Ryia skipped down the hall a few hours later grinning. Looking into the kitchen Ryia noticed Kit laying under the table on one of the chairs. Aizen had explained to her that sometimes Kit's form will change for a few days, and during that time she was in the form of a house she quickly grabbed the cat and ran into an empty room. A few minutes later Ryia walked out of the room smirking holding a pissed cat in her arms. Walking into the throne room Ryia stood in front of Aizen. "What did you do to her?" He asked staring at the white cat that now had a pink frilly dress on with a bow collar, and a pink bow on her tail. "I made her cute! I like her better this way!" Ryia said smiling as Kit manages to squirm free and run off. Frowning Ryia went to run after her only to be grabbed by Aizen and forced onto his lap. "I thought I told you to leave her alone." He said looking down at the girl. "But she looks cute in that!" Ryia whined looking up at him. "Did you take your medication today?" He asked sighing a bit. "Yes…" Ryia said a little too quickly. Looking down at her he leaned in closer. "Are you lying to me?" He asked watching as the girl turned her face away blushing a bit. "No" She said too quickly again. "Ryia we've been over this, you have to take your medicine every day." He explained sighing. "But they taste gross, and I can't be myself!" She whined again. "Do I have to force them down your throat every morning?" He asked looking down at the pouting girl. "I don't want to take them!" She pouted more crossing her arms. Aizen looked down at the girl. true things were more entertaining with Ryia off her meds but it also caused him problems within the espada as they were her victims most of the time.

When the girls first got here Ryia forgot to grab her medication, so while Szayel was creating a new batch of medication Aizen was working about around the clock to make sure Ryia didn't create too many problems. He remembers one day in particular. Ryia had gotten up before him and was gone when he awoke. While looking for the girl he had several espada complain about "A crazy black-hair girl bursting into my room playing these weird ass songs". After locating the girl in Sin's room singing about a Hawaiian roller coaster ride he drug her back into their room where she was kept until her medication was done. That was one thing that hasn't changed about her dark queen, he refusal to take her medicine. "I don't care if you don't want to take them, you have to, it's an order." Aizen said looking at the girl who was now staring directly at him. Ryia crossed her arms pouting. "Fine, killjoy." She said and moved to get off of his lap before she felt a hand on her hip stopping her. Looking up she saw the look in his eye and smirked rubbing against his lap again causing the man to groan. "I thought I was to go take my medicine…" She purred as she continued. "It can wait." He responded smirking up at him.

Down the hall Grimmjow stared down at the cat that was sitting before him. "Will you quit staring and get this shit off of me?" Kit howled trying to rip off the dress. Kneeling down Grimmjow started tugging at the dress. "It won't come off…" He said frowning a bit and he continued to try to rip it off. "What is going on in here?" Sin asked walking in. Grimmjow's sash was still in her hair and the male's pants were being held up by a chain that was normally attached to Kits pants. "That bitch put this damn dress on me and it won't come off!" Kit howled jumping into Sins arms. Sin grabbed the dress and gave it a tug frowning. "She used some of her powers to keep it on you, only she can remove it." Sin said frowning. "I'm going to kill her next time I see her." Kit grumbled.

A few hours later Ryia was being hauled into the room by Sin as Kit laid on Grimmjow's lap. "Get that fuckin outfit off of her." Sin hissed at the girl. "But she looks cute!." Ryia whined only to get slapped by her capture. "Fine…." Ryia sighed and took the outfit off sadly. "The collar too." Kit said glaring at Ryia who tried to keep it on her. After removing everything that was placed on Kit Ryia was removed from the room for her own safety. Sulking back to her room she put the tiny cat outfit away. Turning on her music she laid on the bed and smirked forming an idea. Jumping up she ran to her closet and put on her schoolgirl outfit. Sensing Aizen heading towards the room She jumped on the bed as she played "bad boy by Cascada". Walking in Aizen stopped as he spotted Ryia on the bed. "Be my bad boy, be my man,Be my week-end lover,But don't be my friend, You can be my bad boy, But understand, That I don't need you in my life again, Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, Be my week-end lover, But don't be my friend, You can be my bad boy, But understand, That I don't need you again, No I don't need you again" Ryia sung while jumping around on the bed. Walking over Aizen yanked her off of the bed. "You don't need me huh?" He asked looking down at the girl in a skimpy schoolgirl outfit. "I need a week-end lover though." Ryia giggled smirking as another song started playing. "Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, More, Gimme, Gimme, More, Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, More, Gimme, Gimme, More, Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, More, Gimme, Gimme, More, Gimme, Gimme more, Gimme, More, Gimme, Gimme, More, A center of attention (Can you feel them?), Even when we're up against the wall, You've got me in a crazy position (yeah), If you're on a mission (uh-uh)" Ryia started singing as Aizen happily complied.

Down the hall Sin laid her head on Ulquiorra lap. "I swear I don't know what to do with that girl." She complained as she closed her eyes. "There isn't anything to do with her. She's a force that only Lord Aizen can contain." Ulquiorra said as he gently combed his figures through Sins hair. Sin looked up at the pale me. Sure she was still embarrassed about their relationship out in public but privately, it was completely different. They wasn't completely private about it like Kit and Grimmjow, but they wasn't as open like Ryia and Aizen. Sin's amazed that Ryia didn't have an army of jealous arrancar females wishing for her death, Ryia didn't know when to keep her hands to herself around Aizen. Infact, she was almost certain they was doing it right now thanks to Ryia. The thought sent a wave of redness to Sin's face. She knew the other two couples have already done it, and with the war being 3 months away she wasn't sure if Ulquiorra and her would both make it out alive. "What's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked her looking down at her red face. "N-nothing." She said hiding her face under a pillow. Ulquiorra removed the pillow, "You know you can tell me if anything is bothering you." He said looking down at the girl. "I know but…" She started going even redder. "But?" He asked. "Wehavn'tevenkissed." Sin blurted out covering her face again. Ulquiorra looks down at her with a raised eyebrow before chuckling. Sin dropped the pillow from her face only to be met with Ulquiorra's lips contacting hers. Sin went wide-eyed at the sudden kiss before closing her eyes and let herself enjoy the kiss. Pulling up Ulquiorra looked down at the still red girl who was staring up at him. "So?" He asked only to be silenced by a pair of lips on his own as Sin sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

In Kits room she laid on the bed asleep as Grimmjow stared at her. She as explained to him that this happens from time to time and she should be back to normal by tomorrow. The man watched the cat, the half cat demon that he would openly admit he fell in love with. There was times he wasn't sure if what was going on was because of him or her, their personalities were so similar it was scary. Grimmjow stopped and frown before silently cursing himself as he got up and headed into the bathroom to take care of a little problem that arose in his pants.


	14. Chapter 13

The months flew past, and before everyone knew it, the time has come. Ryia sat on the edge of her bed looking down. "What's wrong Ryia?" Aizen asked walking in. "What...what if something bad happens?" Ryia looks up at the man who smiled softly at her. "We will win, My plan is foolproof." He reassured her as he places a hand on her head. "Now, I'm going to call a meeting to go through everything for tomorrow, be there in 5 minutes." He said before kissing her and walking out. Ryia watched him leave and sighed placing a hand on her stomach. these past few months she's felt weird and different. Shaking her head she stood and finished getting ready. Walking into the meeting room she sat in her usual seat next to Aizen as everyone else filed in. Something was off about this and she couldn't place what it was as Aizen started the meeting. Only half listening Ryia sat there slightly bored. She knew her part, she was to stay close to Aizen and the other two since there was no doubt the captain commander was going to fight them. After the meeting Ryia wondered around the palace, the place that she had called home for the past 4 or so months. Sighing she leaned against the wall. Sure Aizen made sure she took her medicine before leaving but Ryia knew something was wrong. It wasn't that several of their espada ran off to battle the soul reapers no, it was something else, and she couldn't place it. "What's got you all flustered?" Gin asked walking up to her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Ryia snapped at him while glaring at the man. "I noticed something was off about you during the meeting, then afterwards you normally stay and chat with Captain Aizen, but today you left." Gin said. "Why does it matter to you what I do and don't do?" Ryia said before walking off. 'hm...it seems Nnoritoa is on the verge of defeat, maybe I'll go play for a bit.' Ryia thought as she disappeared into the darkness.

"You've had your share of fighting kid." A male said as Ryia walked over catching everyone's attention. "Man, you really did a number on him….Oh well, I really didn't like his attitude anyway. "Ryia said looking down at the defeated espada. "You're…." Ichigo whispered causing Ryia to look up. "Hey there carrot-top, miss me?" She asked smiling as she kicked Nnoritoa's dead body into a pillar a few hundred feet away causing the much taller male to look back at her. "I take it you're the one who defeated him big guy, or what, where's my manners, Captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki." Ryia said smirking. "You know my name but who are you?" He asked looking at her. "It figures you wouldn't know me, I'm former squad 5 3rd seat. But now…" Ryia said as she disappeared and reappeared in front of him. "You can address me as Gran Fuerza 1, Ryia Arashi." She said before kicking him into the ruins behind them. Looking over Ryia watched as Starrk appeared next to Orihime. "Sorry about this, I don't particularly like these assignment but I have my orders." He said before disappearing with her. "Oh my, the princess has left. We'll you two have bored me now…" Ryia said sighing as she placed her hands on her hips and started walking back towards the building. "Hey Wait!" Ichigo yelled. "Don't take it personally, I'll fight you latter carrot-top." Ryia said as she disappeared into the darkness once again.

Ryia appeared back into the throne room where Aizen and the others were waiting at the top of the stairs. "Welcome back, Orihime." Aizen said as she walked up to him passing the girl who was confused. "What's the matter? I'd thought you'd be happy to see us now that you're back again but you look so troubled." He said as he reached the girl and placed a hand on her cheek. "You should try to smile. Everyone gets so depressed, when the sun doesn't shine. Smile and wait here a while, that's all you need to do." He said pulling her closer as Kit and sin held Ryia back who was getting more pissed by the second. "Just until, my men and I are finished destroying Karakura Town." He said as the gate opened. "You're going to destroy, Karakura town?" Orihime asked as Aizen turned to walk back up the stairs. "That's right." He said as he walked away from Orihime. "I can destroy her to if she wishes." Ryia muttered glaring at the girl. "Kaname, the Tenteikura." Aizen said. Ryia stood next to Aizen as Kaname did his thing. "Can you hear me, my daring intruders, I commend you for coming this far and defeating my espadas. As a rewards I will tell you this much, we are proceeding with our plans to invade the world of the living, Orihime Inoue is being held in the 5th tower, if you want to effect her rescue feel free to come get her, She's no longer of any use to me." Aizen said as Ryia smirked down at the girl as the stairs disappeared between them. "Her powers are indeed amazing, her ability to reject all forms of phenomena, is beyond anything the human race has ever demonstrated. The leaders of the Soul Society are not fools. They have understood the importance of that power from the very beginning. That's why her capture was such a threat to them. It help explain the response to her, they were afraid. They immediately took steps not to protect the world of the living but the soul society itself. Her very presence caused them to mobilize, she became the bait to lure in the Soul Society new potential military strength, the Ryoka, which included the substitute soul reaper and his friends. If you are wondering about the fate of the four captains that came to assist the intruders, I was able to imprison them here in Hueco Mundo." He said as he walked through the gate followed shortly after the three girls. "The strength of the 13 court guard squads is simple once you break it down. The 13 captains have enough power to withstand a military force on their own. But now however, three of them have defected along with 3 captain strength 3rd seats, and 4 captains are imprisoned. If you do the math you could say that the military power of the soul society has been cut in half. It makes our job easy, We will destroy Karakura Town, create the Ooken, Then overthrow the soul society. When this is all done, I shall take each of you on in my leisure." He continued as he walked above the town.

Ryia and Kit smirked as the other captains appeared in front of them, until Kit's eyes landed on Toshiro. Almost immediately her face became blank. "Excellent, it seems we made it here in time." The head captain said. "Made it in time?" Aizen questioned glaring down at them. "Now why would you think to say something like that? I am well aware that what lies beneath you is not Karakura town." He continued walking over to them followed by the girls. "This may come as a surprise but that means nothing to me." He said before calling for the top 3 espada. Ryia giggled as more gates appeared "If Karakura town is now inside the soul society, We'll just kill you right here." He said. "And create the Ooken inside the soul society. it is that simple. Until then, I shall leave Los Noches, under your care, Ulquiorra." He said. Ryia stared down at the soul reapers as they stared back. "Why are you staring at them?" Kit asked looking over at her. "Just trying to decide who I want to play with first." Ryia said. "Just make sure you keep my brother off of that list." Kit said. "Yea yea, you can have Yoshie." Ryia said smirking as she stood up. "I might take Rangiku to loosen up to." Ryia said eyeing the lieutenant. Standing up Ryia looked over at Aizen. She was here today because of him. If he hadn't saved her that day 30 years ago, she would have been dead.

~Flash back~

Ryia ran away from the village, her clothes plastered with food and waste as the villagers yelled at her. She ran into the forest where she fell to the ground crying. Why, why was they doing this to her? Why did she deserve to be treated like this? "GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM DEVIL!" The voices echoed through her mind causing her to grip the grass under her tighter. She couldn't explain what was going on with her, the dark masses that would form every time she was angry, the sudden explosions afterwards that would only cause more hatred for her. Why? Why was she so different from the other people? The other kids who was running around playing, why was she so different from them? Shaking she stood up and looked around. There wasn't a person in sight. Holding onto the trees she walked farther into the forest until she came to a cliff. This was the end of the soul society. if she was to jump off here, would she die? would she go back to the world of the living again? Taking a deep breath Ryia closed her eyes as she started to fall forward only to fall backwards into a warm body. Looking up she was greeting with a warm smile. "Are you ok?" it asked as Ryia pushed herself away and looked at the body that belonged to the smile. The tall male was a soul reaper captain. "I'm fine, no thanks to you soul reaper." Ryia huffed crossing her arms as she stared at the captain.

Aizen looked down at the girl. He had talked to the villagers about the girl and after hearing stories about the girl he set out to find her. "I'm not as evil as the villagers make me out to be." He heard the girl say while she looked down. No, she wasn't evil, she had the potential to become a soul reaper, a powerful one at that. "I'm not here about that." Aizen said catching the girls attention. "I came to invite you to join the soul reaper academy." He continued looking at the now shocked girl. "Me? A soul reaper? I think you have your glasses on too tight." Ryia laughed. "You show great potential. Also, there you will be with others that have the same power as you." He continued walking over to her. "The same power as me?" She asked looking at him as he kneeled down infront of her. "Maybe not the exact same, but pretty close. You'll be able to make friends there." He said placing a hand on her head causing the girl to blush a bit. Looking down Ryia felt her face get red. "If I graduate….could I be in your squad?" She asked looking up at him. Aizen stared at her. "Of course." He said only to get tackled to the ground by the girl who was now crying. "Thank you….you're…..you're the first person to care about me since I came here." She cried as Aizen rubbed her back. "Now now there's nothing to thank me for. That reminds me, I haven't gotten your name yet. " He said looking down at her. "It's Ryia Arashi." She said smiling up at him a bit. "Ryia, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He told her causing her to blush again. "What's your name Captain?" She asked looking up at him. "I'm 5th squad Captain Aizen Sousuke,but in private you can call me Aizen." He said at the smiling girl who nods.

After a few minutes Aizen was walking out of the forest with Ryia behind him. "Ah Captain Aizen, there you are, I was getting worried when I lost sight of you." A male said looking over at him. Ryia stared at the silver-haired male. "Gin, I told you to wait back at the gate." Aizen said walking over with the girl behind him. "Oh, who's the pipsqueak?" Gin asked causing the girl to frown. "I have a name you know!" She yelled. "This is Ryia, I'm going to be escorting her to the Academy." Aizen explained before looking down at the girl. "This is my lieutenant Gin Ichimaru." He introduced as the girl stared at the boy. "Snake-face." She whispered causing both men to look at her. "Eh?" Gin questioned looking at the girl. "Your face, it reminds me of a snake." Ryia said crossing her arms as Aizen chuckled. "She sure does have spunk, Eh Captain?" Gin grinning leaning closer to the girl who punched him into a tree. Aizen stood there looking at Gins body before going back to Ryia. "I'm not apologizing." She simply said looking away. "You can't be going around punching Lieutenants Ryia." Aizen explained sighing. "I wouldn't have punched him if he wouldn't have gotten in my face." She defended. "You brat." Gin hissed picking himself up out of the tree. "You want another one?!" Ryia threatened holding out her fist that was quickly covered by Aizen's hand. "That's enough. Ryia, from now on he's going to be your superior, so you can't be punching him into trees or anything else for that matter." Aizen explained as the girl jerked her hand free and crossed her arms again. "I make no promises." She said simply as Aizen stared down at her.

Aizen and Ryia walked up to the Academy as Ryia stared in awe, She's heard about the place but this was her first time seeing it. Aizen looked down at her, already he had feelings starting to surface about the girl. To him, she was his innocence, the one thing he wanted to protect, yes, He will create the Ooken and become the new king for looked up at him. Her bright blue eyes filled with wonder. "Something wrong Aizen-Sama?" She asked. He smiled and placed a hand on her head. "Nothing at all." He said and lead her into the building. In a matter of minutes Ryia was holding her new uniform and was standing in her new dorm room. "Aizen-sama, is it really ok for me to stay here?" Ryia asked looking up. "Of course, your new room mate should be here shortly, try to make friends with her ok?" Aizen said with a hand on her head. Ryia nodded, "I'll try…" She said uncertain. "I have to go now, you'll be fine here." He said before walking down the hall as Ryia watched after him.

"Hey, if you're going to stand in the middle of the hall at least me over so I can get in my room." An annoyed voice called out from behind her. Turning around she was met with a girl about her age, although, there was something off about her appearance. "What? never saw a half demon before?" The girl asked frowning as her cat-like ears twitched and her tail whipped around behind her. "Um…." Was all Ryia could say as she stared. 'You must be my new room mate, You're lucky I had break right now." The girl said walking into the room as Ryia followed. "My names Ryia Arashi…" Ryia blurted out. "Names Kit Hitsugaya." The girl said jumping on her bed. "So, what brought you here to the academy?" She asked looking over at the girl. "Aizen-sama brought me here, he said that I had the potential to become a soul reaper." Ryia said setting her clothes down on the other bed. "Captain Aizen brought you in? You must have some power to impress him…" Kit commented looking at the girl. "I wouldn't know about that, back in the district I was considered a devil." Ryia said softly looking down. "If you're from the districts let me give you some advice, don't mention it around school. There's some here that think Soul Reaper status should belong within the noble families. Avoid that topic at all cost." Kit said looking at the girl who nodded in agreement. "What's your schedule?" Kit asked after sighing. "Um…" Ryia said as she quickly slipped a paper from her clothes only for it to be grabbed out of her hand. "Hm….you have most of the same classes as me which will make things easy, the only difference is you have kidou class during my second break." Kit said looking at the slip of paper. "Kidou?" Ryia asked looking at her. "They're spells that Soul Reapers can use. Most reapers have to use the chant to use them, but if you're good enough you can use them without it." Kit explained. "So why don't you have a kidou class?" Ryia asked. "I don't have much of a nack for it, During my exam I nearly killed the instructor panel." Kit admitted sheepishly.

The months flew by as Ryia got settled into the Academy. Kit knew about Ryia's relationship with Aizen but didn't say anything. One day the girls was outside sparing when Ryia stopped sensing Aizen's Spiritual Pressure. Since her time there She had mastered detecting Spiritual Pressure and suppressing hers. "AIZEN-SAMA!" Ryia yelled running off. "HEY WE WEREN'T DONE YET!" Kit yelled after her before sighing and following the girl. Turning the corner Kit was greeting with the sight of Ryia hugging Aizen who was smiling down at her. "Hello Ryia, how is the medication working?" He asked only to receive a displeased look from the girl. "It tastes horrible." Ryia whined as Kit walked up. "I had to shove it down her throat this morning during break." Kit said as Ryia frowned at her. "Ryia you have to take them when you wake up, We've talked about this." Aizen said. "I can't help it if they taste like shit." Ryia pouted causing the male to chuckle. "There's someone I want the two of you to meet." He said before a girl walked forward, She had a mohawk style haircut with scars all over her head and arms. One of her eyes was sewn shut. "This is Sin, She'll be joining the academy tomorrow." He said as Ryia stared at the girl. "What are you looking at?" Sin snapped glaring at the girl. Ryia smiled. "I'm Ryia! It's nice to meet you!" She almost yelled hugging the girl who froze. "Will you get off of her you idiot!" The other girl with cat ears growled hitting the first on the head with her tail. "Ow….Kit you don't have to hit me every time!" Ryia whined as she laid on the ground. "If you'd quit being an idiot I wouldn't have to hit you." The other girl, Kit, said crossing her arms. Looking over Kit smiled. "I'm Kit Hitsugaya, if you have anyway questions you can ask me." She offered.

The three of them soon became friends, but that was also around the time that Momo Hinamori started talking about Aizen. Ryia would glare at the girl from across the classroom as she would talk about the Captain. "I'm going to kill her." Ryia said one day while glaring. "Ryia you know it's against the rule to fight." Sin said leaning back in her seat. "Do you think I care? Who does she think she is? She has no right to even look at Aizen-sama." Ryia hissed. Since Ryia was banned from leaving the Academy for a small prank she had been glaring at Momo a lot more then usual. "He did save their team from a hollow in the world of the living." Kit said as Ryia snorted. "Just further proves that she's not cut out to be one of us." Ryia said. "Ryia Arashi, please report to the Headmaster's office, Ryia Arashi, please report to the headmasters office." The P.A system announced. "Time for you punishment from your favorite Captain." Kit smirked as Ryia walked out of the room.


	15. Chapter 14

~Flashback Cont.~

Ryia walked back to her dorm room. "Man, why do I always have to be the one punished?" Ryia grumbled walking in. "What's up with you?" Kit asked looking up from a book she was reading. "Just because I got into a little fight with that bitch Hinamori I have to stay in this weekend." Ryia grumbled. "Well you should have thought about the consequences of your actions first." Kit said smirking at the pissed girl . "Oh trust me, after tomorrow I wouldn't be surprised if they kick me out!" Ryia yelled. "Do I wanna know what all of this yellings about?" Sin asked from the doorway. "Ryia's pissed because she got in trouble for fighting with Momo." Kit explained as Sin walked in. "She's up to something, I will not allow her to get close to Aizen-sama!" Ryia yelled again. "Ryia, you're taking this whole thing out of proportion. Why don't you just talk to her like a normal person would? She's a nice girl when you get to know her." Kit said sighing as Sin sat next to her on her bed. "The time for words is over. Tomorrow I'm going to give that bitch a piece of my mind!" Ryia growled.

The next day Ryia stormed into the classroom and sat next to Kit. Kit and Sin could tell that the girl was still pissed. "Oh my god Momo what happened?" One of the girls yelled as Momo walked in with a black eye. "It's fine….I just tripped down the stairs." She said as Ryia snorted. "So are you going to see Captain Aizen today? I heard he's doing a Calligraphy lesson today!" One of girls said. "Of course!." Momo yelled in excitement. Ryia glared at Momo as she tried to stand only to be held down by Kit. "You don't want to make things worst for yourself…" Kit reminded her as Ryia jerked herself free and walked over to Momo. Turning around when the other girls got silent Momo looked at Ryia. "How about we spar?" Ryia asked smirking. "Class is about to start…" Momo said. "What are you? Chicken? I knew it, Captain Aizen wouldn't want someone who backs out of a spar challenge to be in his squad." Ryia chuckled and turned to walk away. "Alright, let's go." Momo yelled glaring at the girl before leading the way out of the room and to the sparing grounds. Ryia smirked and followed her. Once there Ryia and Momo stood across from each other. "How about, first one to land a killing blow wins?" Ryia suggested. "Fine enough with me." Momo agreed as the began sparring.

It was an hour into the spar and Ryia was moving in for the kill blow when her bokken was grabbed. "Just what are you intending to do Ryia? Kill her?" Aizen asked as Ryia looked up at him. Momo laid on the ground breathing heavily as two instructors kneels over her. "Not at all, It was a simple little sparring match. First to land a killing blow, that's what we agreed to, I wasn't actually going to hit her though." Ryia said loosening her stance and grip. "It didn't look that way to me, Ryia, why do you hate her so much?" Aizen asked as he removed the sword from her grip. "She talks as if she's known you her whole life, It's people like her that piss me off." Ryia said simply as she glared at the now unconscious girl. "Get Miss. Hinamori to the hospital, I shall deal with Miss. Arashi." Aizen instructed and within an instant the three was gone leaving Aizen and Ryia in the clearing. "I'm very disappointed in you Ryia, I told you that you were here to make friends, not kill people." Aizen said looking down at the girl. "You're lucky I'm the one who stopped you, if it was any other captain you would have been killed instantly." He said looking at the still pissed girl. "For your punishment, All of your free time will consist of helping me get my paperwork done." Aizen said causing the girl to look up at him. "In your dorm room. Until graduation you are banned from leaving school grounds." Aizen continued causing the girl to look down again. "But I will give you this Ryia, your fighting skills are that of Captain rank." Aizen said before walking away. "Come, I will escort you back to your dorm where you will remain for the rest of the day." He said. Ryia stared at him before running to catch up to him.

2 years after that incident Ryia graduated and was placed in Aizen's squad as promised, because of her outstanding abilities she was immediately placed as 3rd seat. Kit and Sin was also placed as 3rd seats in the 10th and 6th squads. They would have all made lieutenants if there was positions open. But, for the next 28 years Ryia had stayed Aizen's innocence, no matter what she did, he couldn't stay mad at the girl, Even after 30 years, Aizen has still yet, figure out the hold his innocence has on him.

~Flashback end~

Ryia snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the head captain as his staff disintegrated around his sword. "Oh, well that's one way to conceal it." Ryia commented slightly impressed as flames shot out of the sword and towards them. Frowning Ryia formed a barrier around the group as the flames surrounded them. "Sure is toasty in here, the head captain went a little overboard don't' you think? Well Captain Aizen what will be our next move? we can't have any fun while we're stuck in this furnace." Gin said. "We wait, this battle will come to an end, without us lifting a figure, you'll see." He said calmly "Ryia." He continued. "Yes?" She asked looking up. "Is there a way to place your familiars?" He asked. "If there's so sort of shadows I can try, I can't guarantee how well it'll work though." Ryia admitted. "Try for me then. " He said and she nods sitting down into a mediation form and closed her eyes as she tried to find some darkness to place her familiars. After a few minutes Ryia let out a breath. "It was difficult but I managed to place one." She said as she brought up a screen. It was a close view as she hid in it the shadows of the flames. Ryia watched as the 2nd Espada sat down and took control. Before long there was this whistle sounding through the air. "Eh! I'm going to kill that guy when we're done!" Kit howled covering her ears. "Will you shut up, It's hard to enough to concentrate without your howling in my ear!" Ryia yelled. "Enough both of you." Sin said frowning. Ryia glared over at Sin before turning her attention back to the screen.

"huh…" Gin said quietly. "Now what's the matter Gin?" Touson asked looking over at the male. "Well, I've been getting the feeling that Izuru is really angry." He said. "You're worried, about the subordinate, you abandoned, can you blame him?" Touson asked. "Actually, I think it may have helped." Gin replied. "Excuse me?" Touson asked facing him. "Yea, it's toughened him up and I think he's doing better now," Gin explained as Ryia snorted. "What? don't believe me?" Gin asked her. "You've done nothing but taunt him since day one, I wouldn't doubt it if he tries to kill you first chance he gets." Ryia said not taking her eyes off the screen before her. Before long they heard a yell. "I can't take this anymore!" Sin yelled as she started punching the wall of flames. "Ah….what are you doing?" Gin asked staring at the girl. "I need to get out of here!" She yelled as she started to run around the flaming circle causing it to form a tornado around them. "SIN!" Ryia yelled as she struggled to keep her familiar in place. Aizen reach out as she ran past and grabbed her. Looking at the girl as the flames settled the group found Sin fast asleep. "Ryia, if you would…" Aizen said as Ryia created a slate of darkness that Aizen laid Sin on. Ryia breathed in relief as she got her familiar under control along with the view on the screen.

"Oh, it looks like things are finally starting to get interesting…" Ryia said as the Espada and soul reapers started moving. "Oh? Toshi's going against Halibel and her girls." Ryia said smirking glancing back at Kit who stares at the screen frowning. Aizen watched as the battles continued. "If they honestly think that they can beat the espada and their fractions they have lost it." Ryia chuckled. "Remember what I said yesterday Ryia? Don't underestimate our enemy." Aizen reminded her. "Yea yea, I know, but it's clearly obvious who's going to win here." Ryia said smirking as a light of cero shot across the screen. "Huh" Aizen chuckled watching the fight. "Lord Aizen, I have a question…" Ryia said looking up at Aizen. "And what would that be?" He asked. "Couldn't we just go to the soul society while everyone else is battling?" Ryia asked. "We could, but it'd be awfully boring to do things that way." He explained as his eyes never left the screen as both Ryia and Kit stared at him before turning back to the battle. "2nd squad Lieutenant is sure stupid…"Kit said. "Tell me about it…" Ryia grumbled as the the watch the male tire himself out.

Ryia turned her attention to the fight involving the 2nd squad captain. "Man, makes me glad that I wasn't placed in that squad." Ryia said as the captain went into a building destroying it. "No kidding." Kit agreed. "Where in the hell are we, the circus?" Sin suddenly said sitting up seeing a big green elephant type arrancar. "Makes me wonder sometimes." Kit said frowning as the battle continued. "Hey Kit, there's another cat boy for you to bang!" Ryia said pointing at Ggio. Kit frowned and smacked her on the head. "Not funny." She hissed as Ryia held her head in pain. Ryia grumbled as a green Cero appeared down belong. "Anyway, who wants some bacon later?" Sin asked slightly amused. Ryia watched the battle and soon enough both arrancars were defeated. "Well the, that was amusing for a few minutes." Ryia said stretching a bit before turning her attention over to Rangiku. "Man she looks like shit." Sin commented. "And Toshi's having a tough time to Halibel." Ryia agreed. Turning her attention back to Rangikus fight a sudden flaming ball appeared blasting the attacking arrancar. Ryia frowned as the camera zoomed in on the newcomer. "Momo…" Ryia growled in a whisper as both Kit and Sin looked at her as Gin looked at Aizen. "Is something the matter?" He asked. "Oh no, certainly nothing worth mentioning." He commented as Ryia watched the girl. "Man we're to far away for audio…" Ryia complained. "But i have to admit, I love the new look in her eyes." Ryia grinned. "Oh, so she used a Kido net, interesting." Gin said walking over to the screen and watched as the net bursted into flames.

"Ryia, whatever you're thinking don't do it." Sin said looking at the girl. "I don't know what your talking about?" Ryia growled still glaring at Momo. "We all know you want to go out and fight her, and we all know you have the power to." Kit said. "Hump." Ryia grunted. "My job is to stay by Aizen-sama to protect him.' She said as the screen returned to the original position. "What is she doing?" Kit asked pointing over at another fight. Zooming in the camera showed Starrk's other half, Lilynette swinging her sword at a sitting captain Ukitake. "She's letting her emotions control her again." Touson said quietly behind everyone. "That idiot, it doesn't even look like Starrk's taking this seriously either." Sin pointed out. Going back to Rangikus fight her three opponents summoned their pet. Aoyn. "They're seriously bringing out him here? What a bunch of weaklings." Ryia scoffed. Before long Rangiku was heading towards the ground injured with Momo following her. Before hitting the ground a net appeared catching the two females. It was obvious Rangiku was having breathing problems but before Momo could do anything she was sent flying at Ayon attacked her. Much to Ryia disappointment Momo never hit the ground, but instead was saved back Izuru and Hisagi. "Man, now I remember why I hate soul reapers….they always interfere in other people's battles…" Ryia complained. as Hisagi attacked Ayon and Izuru put up a barrier and started healing the two girls. Within seconds Hisagi was caught and on the verge of being eaten when another reaper appeared. Iba went to attack him only for Ayon to open another eye and blast the male away. Ayon then turned and slammed Hisagi into a building before starting to squeeze him. Losing interest Ayon then drops the male and headed towards Izuru and the girls.

Suddenly the monster stopped as a giant hole was punched through it's chest, before him stood Yamamoto. "Oh? So the Head captain decided to finally join in huh?" Gin said watching the fight. Ayon suddenly screamed making Kit clamp her hands over her ears in pain. "Looks like someone got a little pissed." Sin commented as Ayon started growing. "Damn…" Ryia and Sin said at the same time when Ayons transformation was done. Moving to punch the head captain Ayon destroyed several buildings as Yamamoto easily dodged. and revealed his Zanpakuto once again and sliced the beast in half. "Ooo, that's gotta hurt." Ryia hissed as the beast fell. A second later half of the beast got up and attacked Yamamoto again only to be engulfed in flames.

Above them Toshiro was still battling Halibel who was easily dodging the attacks. Jumping back Halibel unzipped her jacket revealing her tattoo and her mask. Kit froze causing Sin to look over at her. "What's wrong?" She asked. "He's releasing his bankai…" Kit whispered as Toshiro's Ice powers surfaced. "And the fun begins, with the espada finally revealing their numbers the battles are going to be way more intense," Ryia said smirking. "hm, lets see how you fair against my top 3 espada in their most powerful forms." Aizen chuckled watching the screen as 3 different color spiritual pressures shot up into the air.

Ryia froze frowning, "What's wrong now?" Sin asked. "It seems those two girls were set free from my shadow realm." Ryia said. "Can you bring up a visual?" Aizen asked. Nodding Ryia quickly brought up another screen revealing Ichigo battling Ulquiorra with Melody and Loly tomenting Orihime. A rumbled started and Yammy appeared through the floor. pretty soon Loly was on the ground again being healed by Orihime. As Yammy when to punch Loly again Orihime brought up a shield that shattered from the force. Yammy grinned and reached for Orihime only to stop when Loly sliced his hand with a dagger. Everyone watched as Loly changed into her resurreccion form. "Remind me to put her back in the shadow realm when we get back." Ryia said as the other two girls nodded in agreement. Loly wrapped her arms around Yammys legs smirking until he slammed her to the floor then grabbed her and started to squeeze her. Yammy smirked at the girl as he punched her through the wall killing her instantly. "On the other hand, never mind." Ryia commented as Yammy let Loly's dead body fall. Turning his attention to the girl before him Yammy smirked as Orihime backed away from him as he reached for her. Suddenly behind him a figure appeared shooting Yammy in the shoulder with an arrow. "So it seems the quincy is still alive, interesting." Aizen chuckled.


	16. Chapter 15

"Ulquiorra…" Sin whispered drawing everyone's attention to the 2nd screen. Ulquiorra was in his release state and was disappearing. Everything there happened so fast that i would have been impossible for Ryia to go back and figure out what happened. Sin stared at the screen in disbelief as Ulquiorra started to crumble away. Looking up Ulquiorra stared up at the sky, "I'm sorry, Sin." His lips moved as his body disappeared. Sin sat there shocked. "No….don't leave me….Ulquiorra…..NNNNOOOOO!" Sin yelled as her hair band bursted and her demon self started to form. "Sin calm down!" Ryia yelled as Kit held her ears.

"Kit…" Ryia whispered turning her attention to the first screen where Toshiro was laying in a pile of rubble. Kit looked over and watched at Toshiro flew back up to Halibel to engage her again. Before anyone could move Halibel released her resurreccion form and instantly cut Toshiro's arm off. "TOSHIRO!" Kit yelled as her bracelet on her tail started cracking. "Ah, Captain Aizen, Sin's gone missing." Gin said looking around for the missing girl. Kit stared at the screen. "Calm down, he's fine." Ryia said calmly as Halibel turned her attention back to Toshiro to find him standing behind an ice clone. The two exchange words before Halibel unleashed another wave of water from her sword. Toshiro frowned and barely dodged the attack before attacking her with his sword that she easily blocked. Smirking she said something before pushing back Toshiro who tried to reclaim his footing only to have another wave of water come at him that he quickly froze. The group inside the flaming cell watched at Toshiro sent an ice dragon to attack her but froze when it changed to water after hitting her sword then dropping into the town below.

Kit watched as Toshiro hid under an umbrella of Ice. Suddenly the wall split in two as Toshiro sent spikes of Ice up at her which she quickly changed to water. Appearing behind Halibel Toshiro made the water Ice again and sent it back towards her with a slash of his sword instantly freezing her. After a second Haibel broke through the ice with her sword and looked back at him. without hesitation Halibel started sending water rockets at Toshiro who dodged them easily enough. Looking up Toshiro stopped dodged as Haibel appeared in front of him. Turning around Toshiro flew as fast as he could as she launched a cero from her sword. "TOSHIRO!" Kit yelled staring at the screen. As the camera readjusted Kit sighed in relief seeing Toshiro standing on a railing as one of his ice wings reformed. "Looks like Yoshi got himself in a bit of a jam…" Ryia said watching the fight stop as Toshiro realize how far they've gotten close to Izurus healing barrier. Suddenly several ice pillars sprouted up surrounding the espada then turned into a block of ice entrapping her. The victory only lasted for a second before the ice began cracking and water started spilling out before the ice disappeared completely.

Toshiro stared at the espada as she sent the water straight for him. Toshiro frowned at his options. If he dodged, the people below him would be dead. "Better hurry Yoshie, otherwise you all are going to die." Ryia grinned at the thought of Momo dieing. Looking back at the jet of water he went flying towards it freezing it along the way. "He'll never make it…" Ryia said. "Yes he will, he's my brother…" Kit said never taking her eyes off of the screen. Sure enough Toshiro managed to freeze the whole jet of water. Kit watched at the ice began to break and almost death gripped Ryia's shoulders when she saw Toshiro falling and hitting the ground. After a few moment Toshiro opened his eyes and looked up at Halibel. The two were talking causing Ryia to frown. "I hate not having audio!" She yelled as the area around Toshiro started to winterize. Haibel looked around as Toshiro floated up to her and his bankai started glowing. Soon enough Ryia camera view was blocked by the grey clouds below. Frowning Ryia placed another familiar down in the city and brought up a third screen showing an up view of the battle. "Oh my, so he's going to use that technique? Pretty bold of him with his friends so close." Gin said grinning.

"Hyoten Hyakkaso!" Toshiro yelled. "YES!" Ryia yelled. "We have audio!" She cheered grinning as a blue-white light shot up from Toshiro's sword opening a hole in the clouds and a bunch of snow started pouring down. "Cascada!" Halibel yelled shooting a jet of water up at the sky only to frown when it started turning into Ice. Watching as the ice started running down her jet towards her she cancelled her attack and watched as the ice above her shattered letting the snow pour down. Halibel when to call out another attack but stopped when she saw the ice form on her sword and body. "What is this?" She asked. "Hyoten Hyakkaso, Anything that snow comes in contact with freezes instantly in the shape of a flower. By the time these hundred frozen flowers blossom, your life, will have disappeared." Toshiro explained. "Sorry for that, but I can't let you avenge your subordinates." He continued after turning away. Kit stood there before sighing in relief. Her brother won and was safe. "Hey Kit, you think Toshi would fight me? He seems like fun." Ryia asked watching the male. "No way, you are not fighting my brother." Kit snapped glaring at the girl. "Oh come on, I promise I won't kill him." Ryia said looking up at her. "No," Kit growled.

"Well that's a shame, now we're down to 2 espada and Sins gone missing." Gin said. "Sin's in Hueco mundo." Ryia said pointing at the 2nd screen. There Sin was staring at the spot Ulquiorra was last seen in her half demon state. "Don't ya think we should bring her back?" Gin asked. "If you want to die go ahead. There's no talking to her when she's like this…" Kit said glaring back at Gin. Gin looked at her. "Oh? Is she really that scary?" He asked only to get hit with Kits bracelet on her tail. "Gin, Sin almost took out a whole platoon of soul reapers just because they woke her up from a nap." Ryia said glaring back at him. "Eh? Seriously?" He asked only to get a nod from both girls. "So, best thing to do is let her be." Kit said watching at Sin jumped away from the sight leaving a 10 foot crater in the ground.

A sudden scream brought the group's attention back to another fight. Soi Fon was fighting Baraggan. "Seems like he's losing interest pretty quickly." Gin commented as Soi Fon landed on top of a building. Looking up the girl stood as the espada rambled on. "Have to say, I don't quite blame the lieutenant in being a coward. Baraggan is known as the King of Death." Ryia said smirking as Soi Fon attacked him then disappeared into the alleys down below before jumping up to him with another attack that he easily dodged. Landing on a rooftop the captain looked around as the espada went to clamp his hand around her neck. Narrowly dodging the attack Soi Fon looked at him. "Ooo, he almost had her there." Ryia smirked as the captain tried kicking him again only to get thrown by his axe and land on another building. The espada moved over to her. "Are you giving up?" He asked as the captain laid there in pain watching his axe swing down towards her only to be stopped by the lieutenant who managed to push him back to the other building after dodging his hand. "Are...are you alright captain?" He asked looking down at the woman lying on the ground. "Why didn't you run away like I told you?" She asked standing up. "How could you ask me something like that? I said before. I am the lieutenant of squad 2, and even though you told me to run it's my duty to assist you captain." He said looking back at her.

Within seconds Baraggan is in his true form. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the King of Death." Ryia said smirking at the shocked look on the captain's face as the building under Barragan rotted away. Soon Soi Fon was running away as blackness followed her consuming everything it touched including her hand. Ryia chuckled as the captain ordered her lieutenant to cut her arm off. "Does she honestly think that that's going to help? Before long all of her will rot away." Ryia giggled smirking at the screen. "How amusing, it seems that even soul reapers, are afraid of death.." Barragan chuckled. A minutes later the captain was gone. "Running away won't help her." Kit said smirking as a building exploded a few miles away from them. "It looks like Barragan's not the only one having fun." Ryia said zooming the first screen in on Starrk's fight.

Starrk was walking towards another captain who kept hopping away as Starrk blasted another cero. below them Lilynette was fighting with Ukitake. "What is she doing?" Ryia asked as the girl fell on her face. "Well, Ukitake never did like fighting children, and she looks like one." Kit said looking at the screen as the arrancar tried reclaiming her sword that was snatched by the captain. After a brief exchange of words Starrk started attacking the captain. When the captain went to attack back he found the espada gone until a blue light came from underneath as Starrk released another Cero. On the third screen the Lieutenant sent his zanpakuto towards Barragan until he remembered that everyone the King touched rotted and swung his iron spike ball into a building before running away into an ally to hide from the King of death. "He really is an idiot." Ryia said watching the lieutenant as he started hitting a building with his zanpakuto sending the rubble towards the King. "OH MY GOD HE"S SUCH AN IDIOT! JUST DIE ALREADY!." Ryia yelled as the rubbled rotted away before it touched the espada and the lieutenant send his zanpakuto up into another building making a downfall of glass sharps the quickly disappeared. "You're right, I don't expect some small glass shards to hurt you but what about an entire building?" He asked as a building fell towards the King.

Ryia crossed her arms as the Lieutenant jumped out of the rubble. "Aizen-sama, this is getting boring, can I just go take care of that loser?" Ryia asked clearing pissed and getting bored. "No, he will meet his end soon enough." Aizen said as black-purple lights exploded from the rubble. "Respira." The King growled growled as the black-purple death gas moved towards the other male who turned and started running away and hide behind a building and soon rotted when the gas touched it. "Man, this game of cat and mouse is boring….I'm about to fall asleep just watching it!" Ryia whined stretching a bit. "The worst part is Barragan is toying with them." Kit said watching the fight while glancing over at Toshiro who was currently resting. Looking back at the screen Ryia watched at the male tried a kido before running again with the king on his tail. The male stopped on a rooftop as Barragan revealed his axe again. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light two buildings away from the duo and a seat of stairs appeared. "What in the hell is that?" Ryia asked looking at the yellow monstrosity connected to Soi Fon's arm. "That, is her bankai." Aizen explained watching the screen. The girls watched the screen at Soi Fon released the yellow tube on her arm. "She fired it like a missile?!" Ryia yelled at the screen as it collided with Barragan.

Ryia winced as she tried keeping her familiars in place as a shock wave hit them. "God….damn it!" Ryia hissed as she lost her familiar in Hueco Mundo and by Toshiro. Looking up Ryia glared at the captain then smirked. "Paybacks going to be a bitch." She whispered as a light shot up on the last remaining screen. "It seems like Starrk's finally getting serious." Kit said watching as Lilynette disappeared and Starrk released his full power. "Ryia, try getting a familiar close to that battle." Aizen ordered. "Yes sire." Ryia nodded and closed her eyes once again placing her familiar as close as she could. Opening her eyes she opened up a screen that had the same viewpoint as Ukitake. "Damn…" Ryia whistled as the clouds disappeared revealing Starrk with two guns. "I really wish I could see the battles in person, is there anything that can be done about this wall of flames, it's getting really annoying." Gin complained. "Listen Gin." Touson said. "Yes?" The first male answered. "Try to be patent. The time to act will come soon enough." Touson said. "What an idiot." Ryia muttered glaring at Gin. "What was that?" Gin asked looking back at the girl. "Nothing that concerns you snake-face." Ryia said using the nickname she gave him all those years ago. "Oh? Did I do something wrong?" Gin asked looking at her. "Shut it Gin, we're trying to watch something here." Kit snapped.

Ryia rolled her eyes as she saw a series of ceros being shot out of Starrk's guns and the captain dividing one in half. "Ooo….I might go play with him first, being able to cut one of Starrk's ceros like that's pretty interesting." Ryia said as Starrk continued firing ceros in a barrage as Starrk demanded a bankai from the captain. Then another blue light stopped the ceros. "It seems Ukitake was getting bored." Kit said watching the fight as another light came from Ukitake's sword. "Kit, Is that a cero?" Ryia asked looking at the screen. "Looks like it." Kit said frowning watching the exchange of ceros. The group watched the fight. "Man, those captains sure are holding their own against Starrk." Kit said as a sudden rumble brought everything to a halt. "Aizen-sama. Someone opened up a garganta, and a large one at that!" Ryia said bring the first screen around to the opening hole. "WHAT?! You mean to tell me that he opened up a garganta that big by himself?!" Ryia yelled at the screen as Wonderwise walked through the opening. "Wait...there's something behind him…" Kit said over Ryia's shoulder.

Within a second Ukitake was stabbed from behind by Wonderwise. Ryia smirked. "I always knew he was different from the others…." She chuckled sitting back as Starrk shot the other captain in the back. "Sorry, but the fact that Wonderwise is here can only mean one thing, that Lord Aizen can't wait any longer." Starrk said causing the girls to look up at the man as Wonderwise let off an ear-piercing screech that took Kit to her knees with her hands over her ears. "Ryia, take down your familiars, there's no longer a use for them." Aizen said. "Alright." She said and made her familiars and screens disappear as she stood up. Not long afterwards a huge gust of wind appeared. "That's rather a foul stench, as always." Gin said. "Agreed." Kaname said as Ryia held her nose in distest. "This is what people must refer to as the stench of death." Gin continued "Yes, The stench of death is quite fitting here, it's a perfect description for what's about to happen before us." Aizen said as the flames cleared from around them and Kit stood up with her ears ringing a bit. "Man, I have got to invest in some ear plugs when fight…" She complained rubbing her ears.

"Not so fast." A sudden voice called turning everyone's attention to it's owner. "Aizen-sama, who are they?" Ryia asked turning. "Visoreds." He answered simply remembering that night he changed them. "It's been awhile hasn't it, Sousuke Aizen." The blond said. "Why you...that's Lord Aizen to the likes of you blondy!" Ryia yelled pointing at the man. "Surprised to see us? You shouldn't be, each one of us was highly motivated to get here for the main event, Sousuke." The man continued ignoring the girl who got more pissed off and was being held back by Kit. "Be quiet, we don't know who or what he is." She hissed. "I don't care, I'm going to knock that smirk right off of his face!" Ryia yelled. "Ryia, you need to calm yourself, you're getting too worked up." Kaname said. "Shut your face what I do or feel has no concern for you!" Ryia yelled back at the blind man as Wonderwise started screaming again causing Kit to wince. Ryia jerked free and crossed her arms watching the shocked reactions as the monster started spilling out Menos which attacked the new group.

Ryia watched frowning. "Man, these guys are a pain." She complained as the blond man appeared in front of Aizen. "So what do you think? We've gotten pretty skilled at hollowification haven't we?" He asked as Ryia moved in front of Aizen. "Come on Sousuke, lets finish this now." He continued removing his mask and pointing his sword and attacking them. "Don't forget I'm here!" Ryia yelled as she attacked him with her sword. "What in the, you should get out of here little girl!" He yelled. "Little girl? Man you have no respect for anyone do you? That's fine, I'll make you respect me then respect Lord Aizen!" Ryia yelled. "I'll take him." Kaname said walking in front of her. "Why you…" Ryia growled. "It's fine Ryia, let him take care of Senji." Aizen told her making her growl more before falling back to Aizen's side once more as the visiords split themselves out among the soul reapers and a black ink started spilling. "Shouldn't have done that." Ryia said looking over at Wonderwise.


	17. Chapter 16

"Well, so much for him." Gin said as he watched Wonderwise get slammed into a building. "Don't be to sure snake-face." Ryia said glancing back at him as Toshiro headed towards them. Kit looked up and frowned jumping up and confronted him. "Kit…" Toshiro whispered. "I'm sorry, Toshiro….but I had to." She whispered as he tightened his grip on his sword. "What excuse is that? You don't have to do anything that bastard says!" He yelled attacking her. "I don't know why you left, but I'm going to kill Sousuke and drag you back to the Soul Society myself!" He continued as Kit frowned and grabbed him and took off. "Oh...It seems she wasn't some alone time with Toshi, can't say I blame her." Ryia said giggling. "Halibel sure isn't holding anything back while fighting those 2, wouldn't you agree?" Gin asked turning around revealing Senji. "And here I thought I could ambush you. You see everything, no matter, I guess, we'll just have to fight head on." Senji said smirking. "You ready Sousuke?" He asked Aizen's turned back. Ryia turned towards him frowning. "I knew I should have killed you." She growled. "Huh?" She said turning her attention away. "Seems they finally gotten Barragan." she said before smirking. "No matter. It still won't change the outcome of this war." Ryia grinned as She formed a barrier around Aizen blocking the axe that was thrown at him.

"My goodness, It appears the Soul Reapers were actually able to defeat him." Gin said as Senji attacked him. "You should pay attention, or those might be your last words." Senji said. "There's always time to die, why are you in such a hurry? I'm not going anywhere." Gin taunted. "I can't waste a lot of time on underlings. Once I've taken care of you I'm going to take care of that bastard Sousuke." Senji said. "One thing at a time my friend, besides, I don't think Ryia would let you get so close to him." Gin said as the pushed apart and started fighting. "So what do we do Aizen-Sama? Everyone's preoccupied by fighting and the only one left is Head Captain Yamamoto." Ryia said looking around. "It's fine, the quicker this battle is over the sooner we can move onto the soul society." Aizen said causing the girl next to him to nod smiling. Looking over Ryia watched as two bodies fell from the sky. "Starrk's almost done on his end." She said frowning a bit. "That bastard, entering someone else's realm without permission…." Ryia growled and took off before Aizen could say anything.

"HEY BUDDY HOW ABOUT YOU STAY OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S REALMS!" Ryia yelled kicking the captain into a building. "What in the." He said looking up at the girl who just kicked him. "We don't need any help from the likes of you Ryia!" Lilynette yelled. "Don't get the wrong idea shrimp, my beef with him is something completely separate from you." Ryia snapped back frowning. "So who are you exactly, little girl." The captain asked getting up. "Name's Ryia Arashi, but, you can address me as your royal highness, Queen of the Shadow realm and your killer." Ryia said bowing a bit smirking. "And you know, it's not really that nice entering someone else's shadow realm without permission." Ryia continued frowning. "Ryia huh? I once knew a soul reaper by that name, never did catch what happened to the little lady, she was a wonder hyper spirit to be around.." The Captain said thinking. "Then how about you quit mumbling to yourself and talk to her?" Ryia said frowning. "You're way to scary to be her.. " he started only stopping when there was a sword at his throat. "If you want scary I can give you scary " she threatened. "Starrk." Ryia said suddenly. "What?" He asked looking at her. "How bad are you hurt?" Ryia asked never taking her eyes off the male before her. "I'll be fine." He told her. "Good, then finish off those two already, Lord Aizen getting impatient." Ryia said as she grinned at the captain. "So, how would you like to die today? Stab through the heat, psychological torture until your brain melts, or consumed alive by my familiars?" Ryia asked. "While all of them are lovely options I don't really care for any of them really." He said as he tried slipping into the shadows only to be held in place. Ryia started giggling. "Do I need to repeat myself? I control the shadows. And as long as I'm in control I won't allow you in my realm so easily." She hissed as she aimed her sword towards his heart as he somehow dodged the attack.

Ryia frowned turning around facing him. "You know, I haven't had fun in a while, how about we play?" She asked smirking before the male before her disappeared. "Oh? running away? How pathetic." Ryia yelled. "Ryia, return to me." Aizen's voice sounded in her head. "Tch, fine." She muttered and disappeared causing the captain to sigh in relief until Starrk started attacking him. Ryia appeared next to Aizen frowning. "Yes?" She asked with her arms crossed. "I don't believe I gave you permission to leave Ryia." He said simply. "Yea well, I had to show that captain not to trespass into other realms." Ryia explained frowning. "Just be sure it won't happen again." He said. Ryia frowned. "They got Starrk." She muttered turning to watch his falling body.

A bit away Kit blocked another one of Toshiro's attacks. "You just won't listen will you?" She asked frowning as she blocked his attack. "What's there to listen to? You turned your back on the Soul Society, on me! Why? Just so you could get more powerful?" He asked glaring at her. "That's not it at all, why would I willing join up with an asshole like him?" She yelled blocking another one of his attacks. "There's many reasons someone would abandon their how to join up with a traitor like Sousuke. I just want to know yours!" He yelled. "I went with him to protect you you idiot!" She yelled as her braclet started cracking more. "Do you think I enjoyed being there with that bastard? Do you think I even had a choice on the matter? I did everything to protect you! He threatened to kill you!" Kit yelled at him causing him to freeze. "I don't want to fight you Toshiro, I never did, that's why I brought you over here and away from Ryia and that bastard. Everything i've done up until now was to protect you from that bastard!" Kit yelled as her tears threatened to escape. Toshiro stared at her. "Do you honestly think that I couldn't protect myself? You're forgetting who you're talking to. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 13 court guard squads, I can hold my own against him!" He said. "You barely held your own against Halibel!" Kit yelled. "You saw that?" He asked. "I watched the whole thing though Ryia's familiar, and I mean everything. Why do you have to be so reckless?" Kit said looking at him. "I had to do what I had to in order to win." He told her. "Yea well, it obviously didn't work that well!" Kit yelled pointing at the fighting involving Halibel and the two vizards.

"Stop, that's enough, Gin." Aizen cool voice broke through the silence around them. "We will finish this now." He continued. "Excuse me?" Senji asked. "Ryia, stay here with Gin." He said before disappearing. "Humph" Ryia huffed crossing her arms as Aizen walked over to Halibel and killed her. "Gin, Kaname, Ryia. time to go." He said as Halibel fell. "I leave this area to you, Sin." He continued as a dark shadow appeared in front of the sun. "What in the….What in the hell is that?" Senji asked looking up. Ryia giggled. "Your impending death." She said as she turned and watched Wonderwise and the vizard start battling again. Looking over at Aizen Ryia watched as the smallest vizard yelled at Aizen. Sighing she turned at Sin landed beside her. "Looking good...Love the outfit Sin." Ryia smirked only to receive a glare from the woman beside her. "It….it's true….the legends are true...the most ruthless being known to man, the crimson demon queen." Senji said in shock. "You seem surprised in my appearance…" Sin said looking at him before he disappeared. Ryia turned and watched as the group appeared in front of Aizen. Frowning she appeared in front of him blocking the girls attack stabbing her. "I will not allow you to harm Lord Aizen." Ryia growled as she threw the girl off of her sword. Ryia watched as Senji yelled and caught her. "It's too late, once pieced with my sword the victim dies. You see, my sword holds a special power, anything it cuts, gets sent to the shadow realm for my familiars to feast on." Ryia grinned at the group as she held up her sword.

Standing straight Ryia seethed her sword again as a loud explosion erupted. "Oh, So Touson decided to hollowfy." Ryia said looking over with a bored look. "it can't be helped." Aizen said sighing. Ryia looked back over at the vizards. "So, can I kill them yet?" Ryia asked looking back at Aizen. "No, we're going to be leaving here shortly,just keep them at bay." Aizen said as he drew his sword and disappeared with Senji. Sighing Ryia looked back at the group. "Fine, I'll make sure they'll be good and won't interfere." She said. "You bitch, just who are you?!" The other girl asked. "Oh? interested in me are you? My names Ryia, but you may address me as your highness." Ryia smirked as the girl attacked her. Blocking the attack with her arm Ryia looked over at her. "Attacking before someone's finished with their introduction? that's pretty low." Ryia said as she pushed the girl back. "Hey Sin, you want in on this? It's be more fun that way for the both of us!" Ryia called. Sin looked over. "Might as well." She said and lowered next to Ryia. "I have to say, you're pretty flashy on your entrance like that." Ryia said smirking. "You expected something else?" Sin asked. "Of course not, never with you." Ryia said looking back at the group.

Ryia grinned drawing her sword once more. "Consume, Chiya." Ryia whispered as her sword turned into a black gas engulfing Ryia. "You see, my swords special compared to Sin and Kit." Ryia said as the gas started disappearing. "Mines the only one that can be combined with my natural powers. In truth, I have 3 transforming states before I'm at my peak." She explained looking at the group. Ryia now had a similar outfit like before only now it was completely black her skirt band was a deep red along with the gloves she was now wearing. "This is just my sword's shikai, I still have my bankai then my full release state to go." She grinned. "Are you crazy? Can't you see he's used you as part of his experiments?" The girl yelled. "Experiments? Oh no, you're mistaken, This is all mine, I've had it since before I was in the academy. How about I give you guys a little lesson? While Sin's sword is for show That's her full release, She finds no use in different stages. Kit, her's is also show, her power lies in her abilities as well. There's a reason why Lord Aizen selected the 3 of us. Because just one of us alone is enough to defeat your soul society on our own." Ryia grinned at the shocked group. "Enough with the chit chat." Sin said walking over. "You never let me have any fun Sin." Ryia said frowing.

"DON'T MOCK US!" The girl yelled attacking the two. Smirking Ryia caught her by the neck smirking. "You know, yelling really doesn't suit you." Ryia said stabbing the girl. "LISA!' The men yelled. "Oh? defeated already? how boring." Ryia yawned and thrown the girl back to the group. "Do yourselves a favor, get your other two blonds and get out of here, unless you want my friend here to rip every body out of your body bit-by-bit." Ryia said pointing over her shoulder to Sin. "Enough taunting them…" Sin said floating over. "Had to have some fun." Ryia explained shrugging before stopping. "Seems Kaname's defeated." She said frowning a bit. "Well, I have to go take care of him, have fun." Ryia said as she floated away from the group.

Hovering over Kaname Ryia stared at him. "Pathetic." She grumbled as she extended her hand as the male was reaching for Hisagi. "Consume." She whispered making Kaname's body explode. "Aizen!, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, AIZEN!" The captain yelled as Ryia jumped back up to Aizen's side as Ichigo broke through the sky. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" He yelled causing Ryia to frown and place a shadow barrier between them. "God damn carrot-top.." Ryia hissed as the blast surrounded the barrier. "Are you alright, Aizen-sama?" She asked turning. "I'm fine." He answered.

One the attack was finished Ryia took down her barrier to be welcomed with the sight of Ichigo. "It's been awhile, Ryoka boy." He said before attacking. Ryia smirked at Ichigo. "Awww, Aizen-sama, you scared him, look, he's trembling in fear." Ryia giggled walking over. "Stand aside Ryia." Aizen said facing Ichigo. "But Aizen-sama!" Ryia yelled in distress. "Don't make me repeat myself." He said glaring at her. "Fine." She grumbled. Turning his attention back to Ichigo Aizen smirked. "Attack me." He said simply. "What?" Ichigo asked. "Take your best shot, it'll only prove to you how arrogant you've become." Aizen said as Ryia frown. "What is he planning?" Ryia hissed frowning as Ichigo put on his mask. "That's right, come on." Aizen growled. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled swinging a black and red mass off of his sword towards Aizen who dodged it. "What's wrong? It didn't reach me." Aizen said smirking. "Is that all you've got? Your wasting your time Ryoka boy." Aizen said turning to face him completely. "You can attack me all you like but your efforts will be meaningless." He continued. "You seem pretty confident, So my hollowification doesn't scare you, is that it?" Ichigo asked. "That's not what I'm talking about." Aizen answered. "Then what is it? Are you saying that my zanpakuto is incapable of killing you? Huh?" Ichigo demanded. "Apparently you don't understand. I guess I'll have to explain it to you in much simpler terms. I'm telling you that no matter what you do, your blade cannot touch me." Aizen explained. "That's quite the claim, care to put it to the test?" Ichigo asked pointing his sword at Ichigo.

"It's not a test if I know the outcome, but you won't believe it unless you see it for yourself." Aizen said. "You got that right, so let's see if you're lying or not!" He yelled calling up another attack. Ryia watched at the two danced around a bit. "What's wrong, you seemed to miss me." Aizen said appearing behind Ichigo causing the other to jump back. "Well, I guess even Aizen-sama wants to play to." Ryia giggled sitting down after seething her sword. Looking up Ryia watched as Aizen taunted Ichigo. "Man what a pain...Sin's probably having more fun than me right now." Ryia whined staring at Ichigo as he stood there shaking and gripping his zanpakuto tighter and tighter until a large hand covered both of his. "So Captain Kuramura decided to interfere huh?" Ryia asked restraining herself from interfering. Looking up soon the vizards and other soul reapers jumped in front of Ichigo. Standing Ryia appeared in front of Aizen as Sin dropped down. "Ichigo, we will all fight to protect you!" Toshiro yelled. "Oh? So Kit abandoned us huh? Oh well, means I can fight you now. Toshi." Ryia said smirking.

Suddenly Toshiro attacked as Ryia easily blocked with her sword. "You charged in without any thought about strategy or strength. That was very reckless of you Captain Hitsugaya." Aizen said. "We won't be able to win this battle unless we attack this opportunity would be playing into your hands. I must commend you though Aizen, for not using you Kyoka Suigetsu right from the start." Toshiro said. "I commend you as well, For having the wisdom to not face me alone." He said as Sin blocked an attack from another captain. "If you're saying we're playing dirty with you? How very insulting." He said. "If that's how you're taking it, then I stand corrected. Captain Kyoraku." Aizen said from behind the two girls. Ryia pushed Toshiro back and created a transparent barrier around Aizen. "Let us take care of these pest for you." Ryia said as her and Sin started fighting. Ryia smirked at Toshiro "So tell me, how exactly did you manage to convince Kit to betray us?" She asked. "She was never on your side to begin with." Toshiro hissed. "Oh? well that seems like her, after all, she did follow us to protect her dear older brother. Kinda sweet if you ask me." Ryia grinned as Toshiro growled. "You had a part in that, I know you did." He growled me? Nope, I was just told to make sure she got to Hueco Mundo without to much of a fight. I had no part and Aizen-samas deal with her." Ryia explain as she blocked another attack. "Tell me, why do you follow him? Can't you see what he's trying to do is evil?" Toshiro asked. "Evil? No, I follow Aizen-sama because I love him. It's because of him I'm alive today, also, he loves me." Ryia said as she swung at Toshiro. "Love, that man in uncapable to love anyone but himself." Toshiro explained. "That's where you're wrong, Aizen-sama and I are in love, and once he takes his rightful place as God, I will be his Goddess." Ryia smirked as Senji attacked her. "Oh, this is a little unfair don't you think?" She asked blocking his attack. "Go, you're more helpful with that bastard!" Senji yelled at Toshiro nods disappearing. "Aww, you made me lose my prey, oh well, I'm sure you'll surfice." Ryia grinned pushing Senji back.


	18. Chapter 17

"You know, while it would be fun fighting you, I have something else to take are off, Sin, he's all yous." Ryia grinned before lowering herself as Sin attacked Senji from behind Ryia. Ryia smirked as she landed in front of the barrier placed around the 4 lieutenants. "While I know you 4 havn't been involved much, I might as well put you out of your misery." Ryia said smirking as she walked closer to them before stopping right in front of the barrier. Smirking Ryia brought her sword down and shattered the barrier. Izuru stares at Ryia who looks back. "Pathetic, do they honestly think teaming up like that will hurt him?" Ryia frowned before turning back to the 4 before her grinning. "Consume" She whispered as darkness started pouring from her sword. "What...she has a shikai?" Izuru asked frowning. "That's right, To be truthful, I could actually defeat the head captain if I was really motivated to." Ryia said looking at them smirking as the shadows started latching onto them. "What is this?" The other male yelled trying to pull free. "This, is just a small bit of my power. Anything brought in here by my sword is consumed by the shadows." Ryia said grinning before her shadows disappeared and Kit stood there. "Hum. So you decided to fight for them huh?" Ryia asked smirking a bit as Momos disappearance behind them.

Turning Ryia jumped over next to Gin. "This not interesting you Snake-face?" Ryia asked. "Oh it is, quite interesting for me." He said looking at her before looking back up at the fight. "Hey guys, just hold on….JUST WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Ichigo yelled bringing everyone back to their senses. Ryia smirked as the group looked over at where Aizen's body was replaced with Momos. Down below Aizen struck down the other two lieutenant as Senji moved to attack him. "Toshis loosing it." Ryia said smirking as Toshiro screamed and went to attack Aizen against the others orders to calm down. "TOSHIRO!" Kit yelled as Toshiro was cut by Aizen. "Toshiro…" Kit yelled as she caught his falling body. Before long Aizen had taken out the rest of the captains and Vizards. "Then there was one." Ryia sung smirking as Ichigo went to attack him only to be stopped by a burning inferno of flames. "Right….I forgot about him…" Ryia said sighing. "You forgot about the head captain?" Gin asked looking over. "Shut it snake-face, I wasn't talking to you." Ryia hissed as several loud explosions erupted. "Aizen-sama!' Ryia yelled and went to move only to be held back by Gin. "Now don't be in a rush, You know as well as I do that Captain Aizen will be able to defeat him without our meddling." Gin said. Ryia growled as she saw a figure drop from the sky. "Sin…" Ryia whispered and took off and caught her. Looking down Ryia stared at the unconscious form of Sin. "She's soaked up to much spiritual energy when she went berserk like that." Ryia whispered laing Sin down on a rooftop.

Looking over Ryia watched as Yamamoto punched Wonderwise through several building. "Aizen-sama." She whispered disappearing and reappearing in front of Aizen blocking Yamamoto's punch as Wonderwise showed back up. "Aizen-sama, are you alright?" Ryia asked looking back at him in her bankai form. "I'm fine, thank you." He said as Ryia smiled as Wonderwise's limbs started falling around them. "Aw, I really liked that kid." Ryia said frowning a bit. "What a cruel thing to do." Yamamoto said looking down at Aizen. "What do you mean? Creatures who become hollows have no free will. This one obsession in live is to devour souls just for the fun of it. How can you say what I did was cruel when it gave him a purpose? Infact, when you look at it dispassionately, you're the cruel one, you crushed the poor boy into pieces." Aizen said smirking. "I won't waste time on some foolish argument." Yamamoto said jumping to the ground. "You can flap your jaws as much as you like, it will all end soon." Yamamoto continued. "Foolish argument? That's an odd response to what I just said to you. You're unaware, because you chose to ignore what I just said." Aizen smirked as Ryia glared at the captain. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You have to think back on what I told you earlier. I said that Extinguir was created for the sole purpose of sealing away Ryujin Jakka's flames. What that means is, He prevented you from creating new flames by sealing you zanpakuto in his own sword. But were those the only flames you created? Weren't there more? What about the flames you had already released earlier? So, what do you suppose happened to them? Where did those flames go?" Aizen said as Wonderwise's head started expanding. "You have a sharp mind, Head Captain of the 13 court guard squads. You're well aware of what would happen if all the power and energy you were able to produce here today was suddenly released in one huge blast." Aizen said as ryia strengthened her shield as Yamamoto reached for the head that exploded.

Ryia flinched as she struggled to keep her barrier in place from the blast. Once the explosion was done Ryia sighed in relief as she looked up panting a little. "Good work Ryia." Aizen said looking down at the girl. "No problem." She said giving him a thumbs up before turning her attention to the center of the explosion. "Oh, he's still alive, interesting." Ryia said smirking as Aizen started clapping. "Well done Head Captain, you were able to contain the explosion a remarkable feat i must admit i'm impressed. If you hadn't thrown your body over the explosion to contain it the flames would have blown away your barrier, this small town and every around it, all you see here would have instantly turned to dust. I have to thank you Genryusai Yamamoto, by your heroic actions, you have protected my world." Aizen said. "Damn you." Yamamoto weezed falling to the ground. "Aizen-sama, can I finish him off?" Ryia asked. "No, I will do it myself." He said walking down towards the fallen man. "Genryusai Yamamoto, unfortunately I cannot allow you to live, So I will finish you quickly." Aizen said drawing his sword. Suddenly Yamamoto grabbed Aizens ankle. "Don't make me explain it again, Sosuke Aizen, you are a fool." He said. "AIZEN-SAMA!" Ryia yelled running down the slope but was to late as a bright red light shot up. "AIZEN-SAMA!" Ryia yelled as she jumped back staring in shock. Looking around she saw a cloud disperse from the light. "Aizen-sama, LOOK OUT!" Ryia yelled as Ichigo appeared above him with his mask on.

Frowning Ryia jumped towards Aizen. "Shadow wall!" She yelled and created a wall in front of Aizen blocking the attack. Ryia winces crossing her arms to block the wind of the attack as her wall was destroyed after a mere few seconds. "Impossible.." She grunted as she landed on top of a building. "How did he destroyed my wall?" She asked looking up as she froze. "No…" She whispered, though it didn't seem to affect him the wound on Aizen's shoulder was noticeable to her. "He got hurt...YOU BASTARD!" Ryia yelled. "Stay there." Aizen ordered in her head. "But.." She started. "Stay there, I can handle him." Aizen told her as he locked swords with Ichigo as a purple light started spreading to his wound. Aizen tossed Ichigo back before moving his shirt, there at the top of his stomach laid the Hogyoku. "Yes, it's the Hogyoku." Aizen said as he touched his wound. "Your spirit energy works very well, I'm very pleased, you've matured splendidly, just the way I wanted you to." He said smirking. "Months ago, you met Rukia Kuchiki, and follows a battle with Uryu Ishida you awakened your own Soul Reaper powers. During your battle with Renji Abari, you learned about the power of your zanpakuto. During your battle with Kenpachi Zaraki, you became aware of your bankai. During your battle with Byakuya Kuchiki, you began your hollowfication. During your battle with Grimmjow, you mastered your hollowfication, and during your subsequent battle with Ulquiorra, it appears gained an even greater power." Aizen said as Ichigo's spiritual energy left Aizen's body. "The truth is, Ichigo Kurosaki, all of the battles you have fought up until now, was simply a part of my plan." He continued as the energy finished leaving his body. "You said, all the battles I fought...were planned, by you?" Ichigo asked as his mask disappeared. Ryia smirked a little at the shocked look on Ichigo's face. "If only he'd let me join…." Ryia muttered frowning again. "What exactly do you mean, by that?" Ichigo asked as Aizen smirked at him. "I JUST ASKED YOU WHAT YOU MEANT NOW ANSWER ME!" Ichigo yelled.

Aizen smirked and held up a figure. "Your voice, you don't have to raise your voice, there's no need for that." He said lowering his hand. "There's nothing to be surprised about, allow me to explain. I made a conscious decision about you, I decided to actively assist your development because I believed you would be a great research subject. That is all I am saying. Didn't you ever think it was strange, you have never seen or even heard of hollows until you met Rukia Kuchiki, and yet, within a few days of meeting her you found yourself attacked by one. How do you suppose a Menos Grande was drawn to that quincy's bait which can only attract low level hollows? Once you got use to fighting as a soul reaper a very significant event occurred, do you think it was a coincidence that Rukia Kuchiki's previously undetectable spiritual pressure was suddenly detected and reported to the Soul Society, you battled Renji Abarai, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, don't you find it strange that against all of these highly trained formidable warriors that your power was somehow comparable to theirs? I was in control of all of those events. You thought all that happened by chance?" Aizen explained. "Hold on." Ichigo whispered. "You thought that attack was simply your fate?' He asked. "Wait." The other whispered. "Your injuries weren't because of your hard work." Aizen continued as Ichigo suddenly attacked him. Catching Ichigo's sword Aizen looked at him. "Don't disappoint me, by this point your powers should be much greater than this, So now do you believe, what I just told you?" Aizen asked dropping the sword as Ichigo stared at him in disbelief before backing up. "Of course I don't." He answered. "Well, it's the truth." Aizen said staring at him. "YOU'RE LYING! You planned all of my battles, all of where you're doing? You controlled them? You really expect me to believe all that? You said before that when you first found Rukia it was after she went missing in the world of the living, remember? And now you're saying you known about me since the time I met her. That doesn't make any sense." Ichigo yelled. "I knew you'd say that, You heard what I said then called me a liar, now you refuse to believe what i've shared, your mind may not want to accept these revolutions, but inside you there's a voice that says accept it, it's true. Soon you'll know time will help, I feel sorry about your confusion, but this world has never really been about truth or lies. In this world there is only one thing worth knowing, hard facts. Despite this universal truth, people misguidedly decided to choose the facts that appeal to their way of thinking, they're so limited they can only accept the truths that are comfortable for them. So, this is really about wanting to hang onto your personal power, releasing things might not be as we accepted them to be unsettles us, it's overwhelming. Are you absolutely sure you know the truth? Do you know who stationed Rukia Kuchiki in the world of the living? Or who undoubted Renji's gear to detect spiritual pressure? And then, who added that information on your whereabouts onto that report that was sent to the lieutenants. Do you think I wasn't going to find where the Hogyoku was for over a hundred years? Do you really find that believable?" Aizen explained looking at the boy.

"Aizen, one thing, I wanna ask you. You said you believed I would be a great research subject, why did you think that? What did you base that thinking on? You're claiming you saw me when I met Rukia, so tell me, when in the hell did I become a project for you?" Ichigo growled. "Since the beginning." Aizen answered with his back turned to Ichigo. "Stop with that nonsense." Ichigo growled. "Listen to me, I'm saying from when you were born." Aizen said. "When I said since the beginning, I meant I've known about you since you were born." Aizen said looking back at him. "What?" Ichigo asked. "The moment you were born, I knew you were a special case, the reason is, you're a human and." Aizen said before getting cut off by a sword. "Tch, you talk too much, Aizen." The new male said standing up. Ryia frowned and moved in front of Aizen. "Dad, is that….you?" Ichigo asked in shock as the male turned and walked over to the boy. "Hey, say something. Dad..." Ichigo said as the male stopped in front of him and headbutted him. "Eh…" Ryia managed watching the scene as Ichigo almost fell off the building. Soon enough the male disappeared. "Keeping his distance, must be in their blood." Aizen said. Ryia looked up at Aizen. "So what do we do now?" She asked, "We wait." He answered walking towards the edge. "They hide their pressures, and have created a pretty powerful barrier. You've been watching for a pretty long time, haven't you Gin?" Aizen asked as Ryia glared at the second male. "You shouldn't assume I've just been watching. I just didn't think you needed my assistance with him yet." Gin said. "I see." Aizen said as Ichigo jumped up and attacked Gin. Ryia frowned and put a barrier around Aizen and her as the corner they was standing on started sliding. Looking down Ryia noticed the newcomer as he jumped up and attack. Ryia easily blocked his sword. "I won't let you near Aizen-sama." She hissed as he flicked the air sending her back though some buildings. Groaning Ryia looked up as the new male started fighting Aizen. She's heard about him from Aizen and Gin, Isshin Kurosaki, former Squad 10 captain. "Well that explains Carrot-tops Soul reaper powers." Ryia said standing up as she spots another figure heading their way.


	19. Chapter 18

Frowning Ryia jumped as Kit went to attack Aizen in her release form. "Out of my way Ryia, otherwise I make no promises I won't kill you also." Kit growled as Ryia held her claws back with her sword. Ryia smirked. "Are you forgetting Kit? There's no way someone like you can kill me!" Ryia yelled as she pushes Kit back. "I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him for ever hurting Toshiro, for ever messing with me!" Kit yelled. "Ooh, so scary. Stop it you're scaring me!" Ryia mocked smirking. "Come then, if you truly hate Aizen-sama then you'd hate me to, Come little demon, show me your hatred!" Ryia yelled as Kit attacked her again. Ryia smirked easily dodging her attacks. "You're boring me!" Ryia called out as she appeared above Kit yawning. "You should really have Sin train you better." Ryia said as Kit jumped up attacking her again. Ryia easily blocked the attack. "Come on, I'm still in my Bankai, let's see if you can get me to my full release, little kitty." Ryia said smirking at the cat demon before her as she attacked again. Ryia easily blocked her attack with her sword. "Consume, Chiya!" Ryia whispered as black gas poured out of her sword and towards Kit who backed off. "Do you think I'm stupid, I know your zanpaktou, your powers, I know how to avoid them all!" Kit yelled as she moved behind Ryia and attacked her. "Do you now?" Ryia asked as the two of them was swallowed up by the gas. "Then you should know, that this is a very special gas, While it pours out of my sword it can pull everything it touches to my shadow realm, but also, It can become invisible to." Ryia smirked as Kit growled more. "While you was trying to dodge the visible gas I already had you surrounded by the gas you couldn't see." Ryia smirked as the demon growled and tried attacking her only to be held down. "What the." She hissed. "Remember, We're in my realm, my familiars lurk all over the place here." Ryia reminded her smirking before she was hit from behind and Ryia released her realm. "And you're forgetting I have more than one tail!" Kit yelled and attacked Ryia again.

Ryia frowned and blocked the attack as Kit's tail made another round to hit her. "I got you." Kit growled as Ryia smirked and the tail went through her hitting Kit. "What was that?" Ryia asked smirking as she appeared behind the demon. "My body is made of shadows. But you know, I'm starting to grow bored already, so I'll be nice and finish you off quickly!" Ryia yelled as her sword bursted into dark clouds that surrounded her body. "So you're going to release without me trying huh?" Kit asked. Ryia looked down at her opening her eyes to reveal bright red eyes that stood out against the black wings behind her. Gin stopped and looked over. "Seems the Shadow queen awoke." He said before turning his attention back to Ichigo. "If you want to play, then let's play." Ryia said looking down at the demon that she created a shadow on. "You think you're some real shit huh? Looking down on me like that? Hate to say it but that's what I hate about you!" Kit yelled as she jumped up to attack the woman who easily blocked the attack with her bare hand. "Hate me? There it is, yes, use that hatred on me, show me it. let me feel that hatred that you have burning inside you!" Ryia grinned as she threw the demon down into the building below. "You're weak, it's no wonder Toshiro got hurt, you're too weak to protect him!" Ryia barked as the demon jumped back up attacking her. Ryia grinned, "When are you going to release that nothing you do can ever defeat me?" Ryia asked as she simply side-stepped as Kit flew past her.

Kit stopped and looked down at Ryia who was smirking up at her. Those eyes, how she hated those eyes. Those eyes that constantly mocked her, those eyes that constantly looked down on her like she was nothing but trash. "I will make that look in your eyes change. YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" Kit yelled as she attacked the girl again sending them both down into a building. "You're sadly mistaken Kit. There is no way, a queen would respect a servant, especially a servant to another queen. Don't you realize? You hold nothing, no respect, no power, nothing Sin and I respect each other simply due to the fact we're both queens, but you, you're nothing more than a pawn, a pet for Sin, a servant that she could deal without. Your whole purpose up until now was to be nothing but a sacrificial pet. Do you honestly think Aizen-sama wanted you for your powers? No little kitty, He brought you with us to play with Toshiro. You were never anything special to Aizen-sama, nothing at all." Ryia smirked appearing behind the demon. "SHUT YOUR FUCKIN FACE!" Kit yelled attacking her again. Ryia smirked dodging the attack. "Just accept the truth. The only reason I had that bitch heal Grimmjow was because Aizen-sama ordered it. I didn't do it out of sympathy for you, why would I? Why would I waste such time on a sacrificial pet?" Ryia asked.

"Well you know, that's kind of a let down." Grimmjows voice suddenly said as he kicked her into a building. "Grimmjow!" Kit yelled causing the man to turn and look at the demon. "Who are you?" He asked frowning. "Who are you?" Kit asked smirking. "Look behind you!" She suddenly yelled as Ryia rose up behind Grimmjow. "Bad move cat." Ryia hissed grabbing Grimmjow's neck tightly. The man frowned as Kit rushed over only to be caught in Ryia's other hand. "Hm..I have to bad kitties….I think it's time that you felines learned your place!" Ryia yelled as she slammed them both into different buildings. Looking over at Aizen Ryia saw the Hogyoku starting to change him before a suddenly red light pierced Aizen's body. Frowning Ryia flew over to Aizen and Gin. "Well now, it's been a while Aizen." Kisake said from his position on top of a near-by building. "A hundred years or so." Aizen agreed. "Since we last crossed paths. You've seems to adapt quite an interesting look." Kisuke said. "As you know everything in the process of evolving tends to look ugly." Aizen said as his wounded shoulder healed. "In that responce who said anything about ugly? I see, you fused yourself with the Hogyoku haven't you?" Kisame asked. "I wouldn't say fused, it's more along the lines of subjugated. I subjugated the Hogyoku you could not control." Aizen explained. "You're right my friend, I couldn't control it, at the time." Kisake agreed. "At the time? That's a very interesting remark Kisuke. Except, I don't believe there's a single shred of truth behind what you are implying, and I'll prove it." Aizen said before disappearing and reappearing before Kisake and stabbed him. "Get out of there Kisake!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm certain that if you had the power to control the Hogyoku you would have done so by now." Aizen said as the Kisake before him exploded like a balloon.

"Ryuuko Jucoro." Kisake said placing a hand on Aizen's back. Aizen turned and smirked. "Now that I think about it. Yammy's battle records contained an entry of such an item. Very good, I let my guard down never figuring you would resort to such trickery. So what is it you're planning on doing now, after trying to tie me up with such a weak bakudo." Aizen asked. "Such a weak bakudo really, Well then, Let's see how many you can take. Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku." Kisake said releasing another bakudo on Aizen. "Bakudo #79 Kuroshi bari." Kisuke said as he kept rattling off bakudos until an explosion happened causing Ryia to growl and attack Kisake who easily dodged. "That's so bad Aizen, when you went and embedded the Hogyoku, it appears you really did let your guard down, and now, you have to pay the price." Kisake said looking down. "Exactly as I thought." Aizen said from behind him. "To slow." He continued as Kisake turned only to get slashed by Aizen. "I did let my guard down, but at this point there's no reason to be on guard. I can feel the power, back in the Soul Society I realize no one could compare to my capabilities, but now that I have subjugated the Hogyoku I have surpassed even that performance potential. No matter what you attack me with It will fall short. At this point I have no intention on dodging any of your kedo, even at the 90s level." Aizen said. "You got it wrong, Standing up to my kedo isn't what I meant when I said letting your guard down. The old you would have never attempted to attack me two without having first thoroughly thinking it through." Kisuke said as two light orbs circled Aizen's wrists. "What's happening?" He asked. "You've been sealed." Kisuke said holding his hat. "I've sealed all the outlets for Spirit energy. You know, the ones that are on the wrist of every soul reaper." Kisuke said

"With no outlet for the energy you'll be incinerated from the inside by your own spirit energy." Kisuke continued as the light started going crazy. "AIZEN-SAMA!" Ryia yelled as she blocked the light from her eyes as the light exploded. Ryia frown as she closed her wings around her face. "Damn you Kisuke!." She growled. Suddenly the light vanished. "You used a 90s level kedo as a decoy so you could lure me into attacking. And you used the spell you developed to incinerate me from the inside." Aizen's distorted voice called causing Ryia to look down at the white figure below her. "It was a bold plan, and it almost worked. If it hadn't be me who subjugated the Hogyoku this battle would have been over by now." Aizen said as he stuck his sword into a rock and pulled the gold band out of his wrist. "But unfortunately for you the Hogyoku that you created exceeds your ability to understand it. As the result the technique you created in anticipation in battling me is a failure. It has no effect on me." He continued destroying the bands. Kisuke turned and pulled his sword out of his cane. "Your spell didn't work so you're coming at me with your sword. As you wish." Aizen said grabbing his. After a second Isshin went running towards Aizen who easily blocked the attack as Kisuke also attacked him. Within a minute Aizen was being held out by two spirit chains as Yoruichi appeared and attacked him. Ryia frowned and held herself back. She knew he would be mad if she interfered. "Aizen-sama…" She whispered as the girl continuously punched him into the ground. Stopping she looked down at the man, "Yoruichi get out of there!" Kisuke yelled causing the girl to jump back as Aizen got up.

Ryia looks over as Kit rushed over. "Don't ignored me!" She yelled. "Enough, I'm done with the likes of you." Ryia said frowning dodging the attack. "Then hold still so I can kill you!" Kit yelled as she continued to attack Ryia who kept dodging the attacks yawning. "Is this all you got? How boring, just how many buildings do I have to slam you into to get you to stay down like a good kitty?" Ryia asked grabbing Kits paw. "There's isn't enough buildings here to do that with." She growled before she's thrown again. "Seriously, just what part of sacrificial pet do you not get? Do you think that you'll have a reason to live after this war?" Ryia asked from her position above her. "Let me clue you in on a little secret, Once Aizen-sama becomes God he will leisurely take his time killing the remaining Soul Reapers and everyone else that is no longer a use to him." Ryia said dodging Grimmjow's attack. "That includes you kitty boy." Ryia said as she punched him into the building next to Kit. "Maybe I should do him a favor and eliminate the two of you here and now." Ryia continued smirking as a large purple explosion happened. "It seems Aizen-sama's having fun with the three of them, So I guess I can take my time with the two of you." Ryia continued smirking looking down at the two who remained unmoving. Frowning Ryia crossed her arms. "Pathetic." She grumbled as she left and landed behind Gin who was now sitting down. "Done already? That was pretty fast." He said as Ryia glared at him before turning to watch Aizen's fight as Gin and Ichigo started fighting once again.

Ryia stood there watching. "Are you sure you don't want to have some fun with him Ryia? He has enough energy to take both of us on." Gin said landing beside her. "I have no intentions of fighting alongside you snake-face." Ryia said looking over at him. "Oh? You're so cold, why can't we be friends?" He asked playfully frowning. "I have no intentions on being your friend either. My purpose here is to solely help Aizen-sama achieve his goals, which, after this battle is finished, will happen." Ryia explained looking back at Aizen frowning a bit. Gin stared at her, which she still taunted him like usual her demeanor completely changed. It was like she was a completely different person, no, she was a completely different being altogether. "You're leaving yourself open." She said as she blocked Ichigo's attack with a wall of shadows. "Oh my, it seems I did, thanks for the help." He said grinning. "Don't mention it, ever again to anyone." Ryia said as she still watched Aizen's battle. Suddenly Ryia disappeared as Kisuke used Benihime on Aizen followed by Isshin using Getsuga tensho. "That was a fine attack, now I can counter that attack as well." Aizen said as Ryia released her barrier around him. "What in the." Kisuke awed. "Ryia, pull back for now." Aizen ordered. "Sir." Ryia said and flew off. "Remarkable isn't she? She was able to surround me in a protective barrier in no time at all.

"Just who is that girl Aizen? Another one of your pawns you brainwashed?" Isshin yelled. "Everything Ryia does is of her own accord. She is the who gave me the idea of this whole plan. Even though the is the Shadow queen. A being not of our own world, or realm for that matter, she is my innocence." Aizen explained "I think it's time, time that you understand my power." He continued. Ryia landed on a pile of rubble smirking. "Even after all this time, he still calls me his innocence, how typical." Ryia chuckled. "But I guess it works. I'm his innocence, and he is my sin." She said watching the white cloaked male as a bright purple light exploded. "But there you sit confused thinking you can defeat an opponent that your three comrades lost." Gin smirked. "Are you going to continue your little rambling session or finish him?" Ryia asked looking over at Gin. "What's the rush? It's not like it matters either way." Gin grinned at her. "Tch" Ryia scoffed looking back at the other fight. while listening in on Gin's rambling. "I tried warning you, if you don't leave, I'll have to kill you right now." Gin said pointing his zanpakuto at Ichigo as an explosion rattled off and Aizen walked over to them as three dark figures fell from the sky.

"Gin, what were you about to do to him?" Aizen asked. "I thought i'd test his strength a little." Gin said. "I see, Open the suyimon, we will head to the real Karakura town in the soul society, Ryia." Aizen said. "Sir!" Ryia answered and jumped off landing a bit away. Drawing her sword Ichigo watched as the pure black bade shined white as she opened the gate. "I've decided to leave you here, When everything has ended, you will be devoured." Aizen said as he turned and walked through the gate followed by Gin and Ryia. "The presivious world, this place hold so many memories." Aizen said smirking. "That is does." Gin agreed. "It's coming." Ryia announced. "It's the cleaner." Aizen said walking past Ryia. "That's not good, we should get going Captain Aizen. Seriously captain, we should leave now." Gin said only get to hit on the head. " 't you dare talk to him like that!" Ryia growled. "What are you so afraid of Gin?" Aizen asked as the cleaner exploded. "Reason exists primarily for those who cannot counter it to , shall we go? Towards the end of all reason?" Aizen asked as he wrapped his arm around Ryia shoulder and the two started walking leaving Gin slightly confused.


	20. Chapter 19

The trio walked through another gate into a grassy field. "Karakura towns that way, we're turned around." Aizen said. Ryia looked up at him. "Don't blame me, I just followed your orders." Ryia said. "You're right, sorry about that." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's start walking then." He said as he led the group towards the town. After what seemed like a five minute walk they arrived at the town. "Every one's still passed out, this should make things alot easier." Ryia said. "There's a reason behind everything Ryia, we must take certain steps to create the Ooken." Aizen explained. "Right right, I know." Ryia said looked down at him from her perch on a tree branch. "Let's go." Aizen said as his foot hit the cement of the road. Jumping down Ryia followed behind him. "Oh, Hi there, I'm glad to see someone's awake." A man said turning the corner. "Either of you have any idea what's going on?" He asked. "To late for you." Aizen almost whispered walking past the male as his body disappeared. "Humans with no sense of spiritual pressure are unable to feel my power, but their bodies can't survive being near that power." Aizen explained looking around as two students walked past the road carrying two other. "Well now, those kiddies over there seem to be wide awake." Gin said. "I've seen them before through the eyes of Ulquiorra, they are friends of Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen explained. "Should we kill them?" Ryia asked smirking as Aizen started walking towards them. Shrugging She followed with Gin not questioning Aizen's motives.

"That's quite impressive, so close to me, but yet you are still able to hang on to your existence," Aizen said smirking. "Ichigo Kurosaki will be here soon, and I have no doubts, he will possess new powers. I want to bring those powers closer to perfection, and I'm quite certain your deaths will make that possible." he said pointing his sword at Tatsuki. "Run Kago, RUN!" Tatsuki yelled as Ryia jumped from behind Aizen and behind the boy. "Don't think so." She smirked before he ran down the side street. Turning Ryia went to chase him. "Don't bother chasing after him yet." Aizen said. "I'll start with this one first. " He said as Tatsuki kneeled there unable to move as a figure appeared with on explosion Ryia defected. "You seem in distress young lady, it's at times like this that you need a real hero." The figure said. "The spirits are always with you!" The man sung before he got punched into the ground. "Can you be any louder?" Ryia asked frowning. "And just who might you be?" Aizen asked looking at the male who jumped up and ran over to him as Ryia frowned and jumped in between them. "You have got to be kidding me, have you been living under a rock? You don't watch much television do you smart guy?" the male said as a sword met this throat. "You're really getting annoying." Ryia growled. "So what'd you come here for Don Kanoge?" Tatsuki asked as the male started throwing a fit. Moving next to Aizen Ryia watched the two. "Can I just…" She started. "You know, right now you are barely withstanding my spirit energy. And I should say I admire you for still standing here in one piece." Aizen said. Soon enough the male started rambling.

Frowning Ryia walked over when he started laughing and hit him on the head sending him into the ground again. "You're annoying." She stated crossing her arms before walking back behind Aizen. "Think I'm going to have to disinfect myself now." She muttered as Don jumped back up and started trying attack Aizen. "You should stop, if a mere human like yourself touches me you will cease to exist." Aizen said smirking as the male tried stopping his attack but couldn't until a hand appeared on the cane stopping him. "She's alive, aren't you happy snake-face?" Ryia asked grinning at Gin. "I made it just in time…" Rangiku said breathing heavily. Ryia frowned a bit. "Well this is boring, I'm going to go take a look around from above." Ryia huffed and floated up as Gin watched her. "She can be such a stick in the mud." Gin complained as he looked back at Rangiku as the male ran off with the girl. Ryia watched from up above. Once Gin left with the woman Ryia floated back down with her arms crossed. "He's such an amusing child." Aizen said. "He's something, that's for sure." Ryia commented walking up beside Aizen. "Let's go." He said and started walking again followed by Ryia.

Smirking she watched as Aizen disappeared. Turning into an ally She stood there as the kids looked at Aizen in shock. "You were wondering, How'd he find us? I didn't, I just decided to pretending I was looking for you." Aizen said as one of the kids threw a bottle at Aizen followed by a can of gas and a Lighter. "I don't wanna sound like Don Konoge but that was a crazy stunt you just pulled." Tatsuki said. "And a stupid one at that." Ryia commented from above them as Aizen came walking out of the ally as they started running. "Oh, looks like they're going to try a stand." Ryia commented smirking. "To bad for them." Ryia said as a soul reaper appeared jumping on the backs of the two offenders. Watching Ryia started growing bored and decided to catch up to the others. "You know, this is starting to get boring." She said appearing in front of them. "Just, who is she?" Tatsuki asked. Ryia smirked looking up at her. "Just someone here to lend a helping hand to your death." Ryia said looking at her as Gin appeared. Looking up frowning Ryia reappeared over at Aizen's side as the group ran away. Turning back around Ryia watched as Gins sword pierced Aizen. "The only one who can kill you Captain Aizen, is me." Gin smirked looking at him. "YOU BASTARD!" Ryia yelled attacking the snake man.

"I knew that, I brought you here with me knowing exactly what your objective was, because I was interested in knowing what technique you would use to try to kill me. But I'm disappointed in you Gin, did you honestly think you could kill me with something like this?" Aizen asked has he held his chest as Ryia locked swords with Gin. "No I didn't." He said pulling his sword back causing Ryia to jump back in front of Aizen. "Do you see this?" Gin asked pointing to a hole in his sword. "Just now I left a bit of my blade inside you Captain Aizen. As for my Bankai's power, I know I explained it to you before right? Well sorry, but I lied about it. It doesn't extend as long as I said, nor does it extend as fast as I told you. However, when It extends and contracts it turns to dust for just on instant. Also, Inside the blade there is a powerful poison that dissolves and destroys cells rapidly. From the look on your face I see you understand, When I was pulling my sword back out of your chest, I left a fragment of my blade inside of your heart. You see, that tiny chunk of metal didn't turn to dust." Gin explained. "You bastard." Ryia hissed. "If you want to say something, I sugest you say it quickly, but no matter what you say, You're going to die very soon." Gin said as he walked closer. "AS IF!" Ryia yelled attacking him. "You're annoying." He said as he managed to slap her into a building before walking up to Aizen and calling his blade.

Ryia groaned looking up. "Damn it." She cursed getting up as Aizen's wound started glowing. "You'll die with a hole through your heart, isn't that what you always wanted?" Gin asked as a giant hole appeared on Aizen's chest. Ryia watched in shock. "No…." She whispered as Gin grabbed the hogyoku. "AIZEN-SAMA!" Ryia yelled running over and catching Aizen before he hit the ground. "A-A-Aizen-sama…." Ryia stared as Aizen suddenly lifted himself up screaming as his spiritual pressure rose. Frowning Ryia held her hand up to her face hoping to soften the blow as a bright light shot out of his chest. Jumping back Ryia watched from the sky as Aizen transformed below her. "Aizen-sama…." She whispered in disbelief. "Shit…" She said as she struggled to not be blown away. After a few moments the light disappeared and in it's place was Aizen in another transformed body stage. "I always win, Gin, even without it being inside me that Hogyoku that you took from me, still belongs to me." Aizen said as he disappeared to a glowing purple light. Ryia stood there on top of a building as she tried regaining her breath. "What….what in the hell was that?" She asked frowning as she still felt the menacing power on her.

Suddenly she jerked up and took off. She couldn't feel Aizen's pressure anymore, and Gin's was slowly slipping away. Landing in front of an ally Ryia stared at the scene before her. Gin was toppled over with a sword piercing through his body, and the holder of the sword was no one but Aizen. Staring at Aizen Ryia took in his new appearance. His hair was much longer, he was still cloaked in white and had 2 wings that resembled a butterfly. Ryia looked at his face and there in the middle of Aizen forehead stood out the shape of a sideways eye. "A-Aizen-sama…" Ryia whispered staring at him as he tossed Gin off of his sword. "Ryia…." Aizen said looking over at her as she stares at him with shaking eyes. Ryia stared as Aizen walked over and places a hand on her cheek. "Just wait here, I will return for you once I have created the Ooken." He said. Nodding Ryia watched as Aizen walked off. Once away from the man Ryia dropped to her knees breathing heavily. "Is...Is that really Aizen-sama? It can't be, I-I couldn't even read his spiritual pressure." Ryia gasped as she fell forward on her hands. Looking up she stared at Gin's body, what in the hell happened?

"GIN!" Rangiku's voice sounded out. Looking up Ryia watched as the girl stare at Gin's body. Struggling Ryia stood up and left. She couldn't be seen in a state like this, not by the enemy. Looking over Ryia stopped and stared as another soul reaper appeared catching everyone's attention. "Ichigo…" Ryia whispered staring at the orange-haired male that held the unconscious body of his father on his shoulder. Laying his father down everyone continued to stare at the male. "Ichigo Kurosaki, are you really, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen asked. "So what if I am?" Ichigo responded. "If you are Ichigo Kurosaki I have to say you are disappointing. I don't feel a thing, you have no spirit energy. Even if you are suppressing your energy, I would still be able to sense it. You have failed to evolve, you let the final chance I gave you slip away, what a waste of time." Aizen spat. "Aizen, let's not do this here, I prefer it if we fought somewhere else." Ichigo said suddenly. "Such an Impertinent suggestion. Only someone who has the power to give me a real challenge has the right to make such a request. There's no need to worry. I will not destroy Karakura town. You will…." Aizen said before Ichigo's hand slammed into his face and they took off.

Ryia watched as the two left the area looking back over at the group as they stared back at her. Suddenly Ryia dodged as there was an explosion where she once stood. "RYIA!" Kit yelled attacking her. "Didn't I get rid of you earlier?" Ryia asked dodging attack after attack. "DON'T GET TOO COCKY!" Kit yelled in her full release form. "Do you honestly think you can win? How many times to I have to get rid of you?" Ryia asked attacking the demon as a suddenly explosion rocked through the city. Ryia stopped "Aizen-sama!' She whispered before taking off. "We're not done yet!" Kit yelled taking off after her. Suddenly Ryia dodged as she was attacked by a dragon. "ROAR ZABIMARU!" Renji's voice yelled. "Tch, damn soul reapers!" Ryia hissed as she blocked the dragon and another explosion sounded. Frowning more Ryia sprinted away. "I don't have time for your bullshit!" She yelled as she flew towards the explosions with Kit and the soul reapers hot on her tail.

Ryia stopped on a cliff as she watched a mass of black spirit energy surround Ichigo. Before she could move Aizen was split in half by the black energy. "Aizen-sama.." Ryia whispered as she took a step forward only to be held back by Renji and Rukia. Ryia looked back at Ichigo as her flash stepped closer to Aizen whose body started healing itself and he stood up. Gasping Ryia stared at Aizen in shock. His face was completely white and he had a jaw shaped masked connected to his face. At that point Ichigo's black hair suddenly disappeared causing him to fall to his knees in search of a breath. Looking away from Ichigo, Ryia focused her attention back to Aizen as he stared down at the fallen male. Ryia frowned as she couldn't make out what her lord was saying but she noticed as his zanpakuto started breaking and fading away.

Suddenly a bright red light shot through Aizen's chest catching everyone's surprise as several more lights appeared and Aizen started backing up. Ryia watched as Kisuke jumped down in front of the men. Ryia watched as Kisuke explained something to Aizen as Aizen raised his sword towards the man grinning. Suddenly the white layer on Aizen's face and right arm shattered with his zanpakuto. Aizen stared down in shock at what just happened as the red lights grew longer and a substance started surrounding Aizen's legs. "AIZEN-SAMA!" Ryia yelled as she sat on the ground in shock ignoring the two swords that was placed in front of her neck. "THAT'S AN ARGUMENT ONLY A LOSER WOULD MAKE!" Ryia heard as the kido continued to seal Aizen as he got more and more pissed and tried breaking the kido off into bits. "I SHOULD DECIDE HOW THE WORLD SHOULD BE!" He yelled as the Kido finished sealing him.

Ryia sat in shock. "No…..it can't...no… AIZEN-SAMA!" Ryia yelled breaking free from the soul reapers and jumping down in front of the two remaining men as the rest of the soul reapers showed up. "AIZEN-SAMA! I'LL FREE YOU!, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Ryia yelled as she tried tearing away the concrete textured Kido. Kisuke watched at the girl started punching the statue and her hands started to bleed from the force. "AIZEN-SAMA…...AIZEN-SAMA!" Ryia continued yelled as tears poured down her face. Toshiro walked up next to Kisuke somewhat healed from his injuries. "Is it over?" He asked the taller male. "Unless she has something up her sleeves then yes." Kisuke said frowning at the girl and her attempts to free Aizen started to get weaker and weaker. "Aizen-sama…." She cried out as she fell to her knees crying. Giving off one last scream Toshiro watched as her body finally gave out and she fell to the ground out cold.

Walking over the captain looked down at the still crying girl as her clothes slowly changed out of her release form. Picking the girl up Toshiro looked down at her hands that was caked in blood. "She almost tore her fingertips down to the bones." He whispered. Turning he looked at everyone. They had all managed to survive this war, only one human life was lost.

 **Hello all, it's your favorite Dreamlessdreams here. I have to say I'm proud of how this story came out. Just to clear a few things up. Ryia, Sin, and Kit are all ocs that belong to myself and my two best friends who gave me the inspiration to write this. Yes I know there's spelling errors and such. I have tried fixing what I could. Yes I tried keeping all the battles the original way and only modified where I could. If anyone has any questions please feel free to message me and I will gladly answer your question. There will be a sequel to this story which I will start writing shortly. Please everyone, R &R. **


End file.
